An Isekai in RWBY
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: A new player has been reincarnated on Remnant and knows everything. To this person, he wishes to use all of their accumulated knowledge to bring in a new era by tearing down the old with their own faction. Their motto: REVOLUTION THROUGH EVOLUTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Earth, 2028**

In a lab somewhere on an island in the Atlantic Ocean, a scientist dressed like Rick Sanchez yet has messy brown hair and wearing goggles is manically smiling while looking at the computer screen. He may be of at least between mid-20's to early 30's and looks like he hasn't shaved for two weeks.

"At last!" the man says proudly. He throws his arms in the air, "I'VE DONE IT! I, ERIC VAN GENUS, HAVE DONE IT! My nanomachines are finished! With them, I will have the human race evolve into newer heights and be able to travel across the stars!" He laughs like crazy after what feels like an eternity on making his nanomachines. He starts screaming, "REVOLUTION THROUGH EVOLUTION!" Then he calms down. "Man I'm beat." He scratches his chin, "I need to shave and get cleaned up."

So Eric did so after taking a shower before wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of blue and white striped boxers, and his hair is matted down. Yet still wearing the goggles. He walks towards an old, beaten brown couch with patches on it in his living room while holding a cup of ramen with a bended fork on it and a can of soda. In front of him is a glass coffee table with a few cracks on one corner covered in clear duct tape. As a matter of fact, the place looks like it is made of old furniture that people have tossed out or has been recycled more than enough. Eric uses an invention that looks like a portable DVD player with its own screen yet plays Blue-Rays and has a projection at the bottom.

Eric gets back up and walks towards his asymmetrical shelf. "Now let's see. What do I want to watch? Do I wanna watch RWBY Volume 13 again or do I wanna watch Transformers: Prime? Grimm maybe? Or maybe I would play Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 for a spell? Oh, wait, Disney's Gargoyles!"

Before he removes the DVD from the shelf, six armed men come crashing through the window.

"FREEZE! CIA!" says one of the men pointing his gun at Eric. "Jacques Merde, you're nanomachines now fall under the property of the United States of America!"

Eric has his hands up yet says, "My name is Eric van Genus! ERIC! VAN! GENUS! I had it changed!"

Then five more armed men come bashing through his windows. One of them point his gun at Eric while shouting in a French accent, "GIGN! You are-" Then he noticed the CIA, "What the merde?!"

"It's van Genus!" Eric shouts angrily. "VAN GENUS!"

Then five more come in with one saying, "In the name of Mother Russia, hold it!" in a Russian accent. "We are Spetsnaz and... Kakogo cherta?!"

Eric says in a calm manner, "Join the club."

Then six more guys come crashing in with one shouting, "Freeze! Korean People's Army!" Then they noticed the other troops, "Neo jinsim-iya?!"

Then seven more come bursting in. One starts shouting, "Ministry of State Security! Jacques Merde! You are-" Then the guy notices the other troops. "Is the whole world trying to get their hands on nanotechnology?"

Eric says, "Excuse me for a moment." Eric pulls out his smart phone and press a button.

An CIA member yanked the phone out of Eric's hand and the phone reads, 'Emergency Purge: Activated'. He looked at Eric, "What did you do?"

"I purge any and all trace of my nanites and any data related to them." Eric explains. "And I'm not one for-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gunshots were heard and everyone just open fire with Eric hiding under the couch. They all shot each other with bullets everywhere that made a bigger mess than the place is.

Eric pops out of the couch. "Whew! That was close." He flips the couch over and look at the state of his home. "Fuck me. Looks like I have to start from square one."

A piece of the ceiling dropped on Eric's phone and activated something. Eric look over and sees the self-destruct sequence has been activated and he has less than five seconds.

"Oh son of a bi-" BOOM!

The whole lab and ramshackle house got destroyed. Including Eric van Genus. A scientist that want humans to evolve into something else and to have humanity reach for the stars beyond.

* * *

**23 Reincarnations Later...**

* * *

Remnant. A world full of monsters called, the Creatures of Grimm, and monster hunters called, Huntsmen. Humans and a race of animal/human hybrids call Faunus call this world home despite the dangers. Dust, a magical-like substance, fuel the civilizations that are highly dependent on it. Huntsmen are able to use aura, a type of force field and healing ability powered by their souls and able to use semblances, a type of superpower. And pretty soon, it will be turned upside down.

* * *

**Patch, One Week Before Episode 1 Volume 1 Starts...**

Taiyang, Ruby, Yang and Zwei are preparing to watch a new and popular show on TV.

Ruby comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn, "I got the popcorn!"

Taiyang comes out with a tray full of drinks, "I got the drinks!"

Zwei comes out with a bone in his mouth.

Yang is sitting on the couch, "I got the remote!"

Everyone, except Zwei sit on the couch and Yang turn on the TV. However, it was on Vale News Network.

Cyril Ian speaks, "_And now we go to global news with Lisa Lavender._"

Lisa Lavender appears on screen with a picture of a wanted poster with Salem's face on it and is worth Ⱡ5,000,000,000 alive. Under her is the headlines that reads: 'The Creatures of Grimm Have a Leader?'

Lisa says, "_For today's report, we have a series of wanted posters that have been appearing all over Remnant. Yet this one is a surprise for us all. This person, name Salem, is a human/Grimm hybrid that is leading the Creatures of Grimm._"

Taiyang dropped his drink onto the floor. His daughters look at the absolute dread on his face and the amount of sweat on his forehead.

"You okay, dad?" Ruby asks.

"Do you know that woman?" Yang asks.

Taiyang just shake his head to snap out of it. "I'm okay, girls." he reassures he is fine but lies. "I...I need to make a call." Taiyang gets up and walks away with his scroll in hand. He heads up stairs to talk to Ozpin. "It's me. Have you seen the news? ... I don't know how this got leaked."

Back down stairs Ruby and Yang look at their father heading up the stairs and wondering what is going on. On the news, the VNN showed wanted posters of Jacques Schnee, Adam Taurus, Tyrian Callows, Arthur Watts, Roman Torchwick, Neo Politan and Hazel Rainart from left to right respectfully. Then it switches back to Lisa Lavender with a picture of a shadowy silhouette of someone armed with knives, swords, a scarf on a blood spattered background with the headline reading: 'Huntsmen Slayer Strikes Again!'

"_But there is more. The Huntsman Slayer, calling herself Fumeiyo, has killed eight more Huntsmen in the city of Mistral along with fourteen White Fang members, twenty-seven Atlesian soldiers, and a multitude of criminals. So far, there are no leads on this murderous vigilante. However, we do have a motive from a letter saying that Huntsmen these days are a disgrace to the name because they are far too focus on fame and fortune rather than being the heroes from the old days. In other news-_"

* * *

Over at Mistral, a woman wearing a black combat suit with metal plates on her abdomen and shoulders with sharp blades on the shoulders while having red paint splattered on it and belted holsters for knives is watching from a rooftop. On the back, there are two katanas that can also be transformed into pistols. She has black hair tied in a ponytail, a red angry oni mask with piercing yellow eyes that covers her face with a red scarf around her neck. The torso is sleeveless that expose her tan skin yet has metal pads that cover her elbows and metal gauntlets painted red. She wears a belt that holds up her black cargo pants that have red paint stains on them. The belt has some kunai and ammo clips on it and is red. She is also wearing red and black boots with steel plate toes that has talon-like blades with a few spikes above them. On her knees, there are metal pads with spikes in the shape of the horns of her mask or rhino horns.

She watches over the city to find her next prey whether that prey is a disgraceful Huntsman, a White Fang soldier, an Atlesian soldier, a criminal, or even a Grimm. The police are searching every building and dark alleyway for this woman. Yet thanks to her efforts, Huntsmen are scared and are whipped into shape. Criminal activity has gone down and many Faunus refuse to offer aid to the White Fang. Many Atlesian soldiers are forced out of the city and do patrols outside the walls. Despite the murders, Fumeiyo has brought some sense of tranquility to the city. While looking down from the building, a black portal appeared a few feet behind her.

The person coming out is a human male in his early twenties having short grey hair, wearing a grey colored hoodie with armor plating on the torso. He has silver eyes, fair skin, dark blue jeans with a black leather belt along with having some armoring on the side of his legs, and blue sneakers with dark grey shoe laces and dark grey bottoms. He carries a rifle strapped to his back that looks similar to a Tau pulse rifle from Warhammer 40K but an unusually large bayonet on it that is permanently attached to it on purpose.

Fumeiyo takes a glance at the person, "Gris." She sounds cold and emotionless with a spine-chilling tone to it. "Is it time for me to head towards Vale?"

Gris smiles with his hands behind him. "It is!" he sounds happy-go-lucky as he approach. "But why so gloomy?" He bends down with his face close to her mask on the right side. "Come on. Put on a smile! I bet you would feel better!"

"Shut-up and take me there."

"Unless you give me a smile."

Fumeiyo pulls out her sword half-way but Gris' weapon is in blade mode close to Fumeiyo's neck. Now Gris has a more psychotic, murderous smile with murderous intent in his eyes. Yet he moved so fast that Fumeiyo just froze.

"Now come on! Give me a smile!" Gris sound a lot more murder happy. However, his scroll rings and was force to answer. "Hello?...Oh hey! Sorry but I-...How did you know?...Oh yeah, satellites. I forgot we have those secret little eyes and ears in orbit...Huh?" His smile started to disappear and looks normal. "But I was just kidding!...Alright, you got it oh fearless leader." Gris hangs up, put his scroll away and opens a portal. "Come on. Let's go." He sounds disappointed with a grumpy expression as he heads in with Fumeiyo following him.

* * *

**Somewhere in Sanus / Three Days Before the Start of RWBY...**

In a secret meeting room somewhere on the continent of Sanus, there is an round table with twenty-three chairs around it with only nine of them are seated in some sort of art deco-style room with artistic paintings, redwood carvings on the wall, and black and white tiles for flooring. On the table, there are name labels to the seats.

In the first seat, we have the primary leader wearing a fancy suit that is black coat with green stripes with golden trims, a white shirt with a silver colored tie with blue stripes going side to side, fancy black leather dress shoes, and black leather gloves. However, person's face will be hidden for the time being. Not only that, the person is wearing some sort of gas mask with a voice filter. The body may look male, but could be a farce. As a matter of fact, hard to tell if the person's a human or Faunus.

The second seat is seated by a woman name Kuro Kanmuri. A woman with wait-length raven black hair tied in a ponytail with a black bow, fair skin, a black kimono that has her symbol that looks like a white raven flying downwards from the left while holding onto a samurai's helmet on her sleeves. She wears a dark green hakama and a dark blue obi around her waist along with wooden sandals. The third seat belongs to Basil Mint. A male puma Faunus with puma ears and six feet tall with mint green hair that is short and somewhat spiky with the spikes heading forward and has a brown skin tone. He wears a dark green jacket that is unzipped with a light-blue t-shirt that has his emblem that is colored mint green with a sideway crescent moon with a three-leaf mint on it. The man is also wearing steel pauldrons that are in three layers, green gloves with blue colored-metal plates on the fingers, steel elbow pads, navy blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with black straps.

The fourth seat belongs to Basil's little brother, Crispin Mint. A Tiger Faunus with tiger ears with a fair skin tone with mint green hair that is also spiky, but in the opposite way of Basil's. He is a bit more muscular than Basil despite the size differences, having a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders that go down to the wrists with a dark blue shirt underneath. On the back of the jacket is an emblem similar to Basil's but upside down. He wears baggy dark blue jeans with some brown straps on his thighs. Crispin also wears black biker boots. The fifth seat belongs to the younger sister, Coco Mint. Coco also has mint green hair yet hers are in two green buns yet has her cat ears exposed because she's a Cat Faunus. She is also wearing a cotton jacket that is light blue with a full moon and three leafed mint on her left shoulder while having her hood up. She wears a light blue miniskirt and dark green sneakers along with wielder goggles as she looks at holographic screens floating around her.

The sixth seat belongs to a Fox Faunus with fox ears and white hair name, Yuki Onna. She has straight hair that goes half-way down her back, pale skin, a white kimono with a black emblem with a fox's head with nine tails on the back. She is wearing a dark navy sash with white snowflake patterns on it and sandals. The seventh seat belongs to a human name Howard Goldshield, who is wearing golden armor with a crimson sash on his waist, fair skin, and spiky golden blonde hair. The eighth seat goes to a Beaver Faunus name, Delson Rowan. This young man is wearing copper colored sweat shirt and pants with his symbol looking like a beaver from a Native American totem pole on the entire torso. He has copper skin with a beaver tail and wearing white running shoes. He is a little chubby but in good health. His hair is also black. The ninth seat belongs to a human with short, hot pink dyed hair with neon blue highlights name, Neon Seign. A very slender woman with a hot pink tank top with her symbol being some sort of shield with the word 'NEON' in a form of a tattoo on her right wrist. She wears wristbands with neon colored spikes on them with her nails colored hot pink. She also wears black jeans with a similar spiked belt that matches her wristbands, and black boots with steel plated toes.

The others are listed as Indigo Bunting, Harriet Flameheart, Nyx Shade, Sylvester Stallion, Gris Lobo, Chamo Mile, Poppy Te, Shira Yuki, Maya Mantoida, Caelum Forest, Dale Bree, Aerial Airheart, Rune Fenris, and Sol Aire. They all are around late teens to early or mid twenties that are different in appearance, yet there is one thing they all have in common: silver eyes.

"So tell me." the leader speaks in a distorted voice, "How are things going?"

Coco speaks first while looking at her screens, "Nanomachines are in full production and are ready. Thirty-nine out of forty-two satellites are in place and number forty is currently in the final stages before launch. However, we are running low on chemicals for the rocket fuel."

"And of Atlas? I wish to know about the upcoming election."

Coco flicks her right index finger over to the leader to show pictures of Aerial Airheart in disguise of a middle-aged woman wearing white doing charities and community service in both Mantle and Atlas. "Aerial- I mean, Daisy Taggart has become extremely popular in the Atlas Kingdom. With claims about the Happy Huntresses stealing supplies from convoys that were heading to villages, Robyn's shot at being a council member is dwindling. Plus with the press all over the Schnee Manor with claims about an illegitimate child and tried to kill him on those wanted posters along with all the crap he tried to get away with, his chances are almost zero. Not to mention all those break-ins by bounty hunters."

Yuki speaks up in a civilized manner, "Permission to speak?"

"Granted. Although, you don't need to ask for permission." says the leader.

"Our little Huntsmen Slayer has caused a lot of chaos in Vacuo, Menagerie and Mistral. She's laying low in Vale until the time is right right now until the moment comes."

"Despite Fumeiyo's altruistic philosophy being different from our objectivism, she has proven beneficial. The less fighters to deal with, the better when we can finally strike."

"My turn then." Basil says. "About Schwarz. He got really pissed when he found out that his dad is being hunted rather than him doing it."

"I told him a thousand times not to." the leader says, "Although, he is young, rash, hot headed and always want to prove himself. Like all teenagers."

"Yuck." Neon says in disgust.

"Is there a problem?" Crispin asks Neon.

"I can't believe a woman like that is chosen to handle the Seasonal Maidens and the retrieval of the Relics. She makes me puke just by looking at her."

"True." the leader speaks, "But Bloody Mary's semblance is very effective. For all we do know, she could be watching us right now."

Neon gets creeped out and shudders.

"Getting back to the posters." Yuki says, "How come we don't have Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black on them?"

"There is a simple explanation." Kuro speaks. "If we did make posters of them, they will go into hiding and they will be harder to track. Even more so for Bloody Mary. According to our leader's predictions, Cinder Fall will upload a virus into the CCT during the dance at Beacon when other students arrive. When that happens, Mary strikes. After that, she'll go after the other half of the Fall Maiden and get the Crown."

"Speaking of leaders." Crispin speaks, "The Battle-Freak wants to know when do we strike Salem."

The leader responds, "Only when the time is right. And that time is coming soon."

"I'll let him know." He looks at his sister, "Sis?"

"Hmm?" Coco turns her attention towards her brother.

"See about manipulating the votes when elections do come."

"No prob."

Delson then speaks, "Good news that the machine you made worked out. The new Dust that you've been modifying for space is ready along with gold. Enough to get a few workers to stop supporting the Schnee Dust Company. All thanks to your knowledge of molecules."

Howard gives a satisfactory smirk, "Those sheep took the bait over at Vacuo and rioted against the Schnee Dust Company. Now they are all independent that supply only Vacuo and we get the 5% of the newer Dust and gold." Then the smirk disappears, "Although. Wish we could cut a good deal for Energon that we get to make and harvest."

"One day, we might." the leader says to Howard. "Although, wish we could make more Kyber Crystals and other energy resources that would replace Dust. Right now though, we are using regular gunpowder instead of Dust. We still need to learn more about our new Dust."

Neon is getting bored, "Can we go now? I would like to see my show before we drag this out."

Everyone chuckles at Neon.

The leader stands up, "Very well then. As of now, this meeting is over."

Then they all leave the room.

The leader heads-up towards their room above the eighth level of some sort of mansion as the person walks towards their desk with a mirror. The leader takes off their gas mask. The leader's hand shape their face as if they are made of clay.

"Let's see." the leader says in a feminine voice. "This is Nya Dran that I use for writing books." Then change it again. "This one?" the leader says in a more masculine voice that sounds kind and gentle, "This is John Gulch that I use to persuade many scientist, engineers, and to rescue children all those years ago." Then changes face again, "This is Andrew Raiden." the leader says in a more successful businessman voice, "The man who is in charge of this valley. But this is more for public speaking." Then changes again, "Perhaps this one. Hank Steelden of Steelden Metal." His face looks like Jason Beghe who played Henry Rearden from Atlas Shrugged. Even changed his eye color from silver to dark brown along with the voice. "I do have an appointment with some big shots at Mistral about some new lines. Oh no wait, that's tomorrow. Perhaps either my Eric or Erica van Genus. Nothing like the classics." He messes with his face again until he looks like a woman with straight, shoulder-length orange hair, fair skin and yellow eyes. "There we go." she says in a woman's voice as she enlarge her chest, "Erica does have a night class tonight about physics. But first, I have to make a record in my original voice. Should've done that a long time ago."

She picked up a digital voice recorder on her desk and starts playing. Erica clears her throat to speak in a man's voice.

* * *

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #1: The Greatest Crime**

What is the greatest crime that has ever been committed by man? What is the greatest lie and vicious obscenity ever perpetrated to all sentient beings? Slavery? Dictatorship? Genocide? Fascism? Communism? No. It is the insidious tool which almost all evil is built upon: altruism. Whenever that someone want others to do their work, they call upon their altruism. Never mind their own needs, they say, think of the needs of...whoever. The kingdom. The poor. Of the military, of the gods, of the strong, of the lazy assholes that feed on others like parasites. How much destruction was caused by the words "think of yourself"? I have seen many things throughout all my past lives. Religion can spark racism and take away a person's sense of reason. Even certain ideologies such as Marxism can cause the downfall of a person's sense of reason and their own morality. All of these can even rob a person's will to obtain their own happiness. Anyone that try to find their own happiness are either burn to the stake, sentence to a slave labor camp, or met their ends at a firing squad. Even freedom of choice was taken. No liberty, no democracy and no individual rights. Those who preach altruism are the ones that are truly selfish. Such as the men in PC groups that preach "social justice". In truth, they only care about the people they bring to bed.

Atlas practice collectivism with its military to gather all the technology and brightest minds on Remnant. They even still maintain a military force that would increase their power through the guise of "protection". The Schnee Dust Company make short work to ensure that they are the only ones that monopolize the only energy resource and dirty dealings and practices that would ultimately their downfall. The White Fang take advantage of the Faunus' altruism by forcing them to enact acts of terrorism when they could make a new nation through deals, partnerships and establishing a new government. Vacuo may have equality on the surface, but it is lawless where the strong take advantage of the altruism of the weak and never let them climb higher. In Mistral, there is no difference between the nobility and the criminal underground. The council there is no different either. Vale is close, but they are no different from racial supremacist religions due to the amount of prejudice towards Faunus and it can easily leave its door open to disasters. As for Salem, she will get what is coming to her as well.

When I killed the cruel caretaker at the orphanage and her vile assistants when I was only five, I gave the other children a choice. They choose to follow me and create a new world, or they get to live out their lives the way they wanted. They chose to follow me. It was their choice to make, not mine. Same that went with the other children we saved over the years from cruelty, abuse, near death experiences, loneliness, and slavery. Many of them chose to live their lives in peace. Others decided to follow me in the creation of the new world. Here, in this valley, a new dawn will rise as the old world will cease. Although, I will have to apologize to the others when we tear down the old foundations and install a new one. A world free of Grimm, fear and stagnation.

End recording.

* * *

"That's good enough." Erica says as she puts the audio recorder away. "Now time to head to class." she gets up and skips out of her room. "For today's session: atoms and particles! My favorite!" she sounds very happy as she heads towards the school for the night classes.

* * *

**AN: Okay, just to let you guys know that I now have five stories to do and have enough time to do two chapters. One per story and it will be random.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #2: Freedom of Choice**

I believe in the freedom to choose. To choose how to live, how to make a living, and what to do with my life. As I stated from my last recording, I gave my fellow orphans a choice when I killed the cruel and vile adults. The choice was: They get to live out their lives they way they want or they follow me to make a new world. Out of the thirty children at the orphanage, twenty-two of them decided to join me of their own free will. The other eight decided to live out their lives in the normality of their free will. When the last time I saw them, one boy wanted to be a Huntsmen. But his adopted parents wanted him to be a farmer instead because his foster parents are farmers and have been for generations. One girl was adopted by a very religious family and they try to make her into a nun despite that she wanted to be a musician. In other words, a slave to religion. Although why they would put an adopted child to become a member of the cloth is beyond me. Twin boys were adopted by a strict doctor and a failed pianist. One boy was forced to be a doctor and gets beatings when he disobeys. Same for the one who is forced to pick-up the slack where his foster mother failed at and gets beatings when doing something wrong. Reminds me of Your Lie in April when Kousei Arima was forced to play the piano by his strict mother until he gave up because he couldn't hear the notes anymore. Back on topic, one girl was taken in by a politician. She was later found dead in a dumpster two years later and her father was canned. Another girl was taken in by an average family and became a Huntress over in Vacuo. She's still alive of course. The last two I cannot find. Both girls. Either that they've gone into hiding or probably dead.

Either way, people have the freedom to choose, but everyone must take responsibility and face the consequences of their choices. Every action has a reaction as old Newton used to say. Religion doesn't give people the right to choose. You have to stay with it or suffer the consequences. Back in the United States, people are free to practice their religion or be free of it. From someone who lived in a Protestant family, I choose to break free from them. In the eyes of the White Fang, you have to join or be seen as a traitor to all Faunus. At least that's what Adam sees in his mind. You cannot force someone to choose your way. Everyone has the right to choose on what to do. Even if they have to become parasites. Yet here in this valley, everyone chooses to find new paths for themselves rather than being lazy good for nothings like Jerry Smith from Rick & Morty or those who are unable to think for themselves. In this valley, people here are given plenty of opportunity to make their careers ranging from brilliant scientists, great inventors, inspiring artists and much more because of what we teach them. As a matter of fact, we even give the same freedom to our new...people.

Yet the freedom to choose is the foundation for democracy that everyone supports...unless they are bribed, blackmail or manipulated. Free will is NOT an illusion. If scientists tell you so, they are probably brainwashing or using some other means to manipulate the sheep in some sick experiment. Similar to the KGB of the Soviet Union or the teachers of the Nazis to manipulate children into being racist assholes with a sense of bloodlust towards someone different. If a priest or nun tell you otherwise because of some "holy text", then they are outright liars that fleece their flock for power, money and dominance over their weak willed slaves.

End of recording.

* * *

**Somewhere in Western Anima, High Noon, Before Team RWBY's Initiation...**

In the forest west of Mistral, Qrow is doing an investigation job for some concern locals about a stampede of Grimm close to their village. No one has seen it but they can feel the ground tremble. He's in his corvid form as he flies above the treeline in order to find the claimed stampede. He has traveled far close to a few mountains covered in lush green and pretty flowers. However, he stopped when he sees something on the ground. Qrow drops down and changes into his human form. What he sees before him is a huge clearing that stretches for miles as if something gigantic came through and crushed all the trees that were in the way. He kneels down to the ground and noticed some extremely large tire tracks followed by smaller, normal size tire tracks. While examining the ground, he sense someone from behind.

"You can come out now." he says as he looks over his left shoulder.

Behind the trees are eight White Fang members along with Sienna Khan.

"You tracking the same stampede, human?" Sienna asks with a touch of anger.

"Not a stampede." Qrow stands up and looked at the White Fang. "Something else entirely. Whatever caused this, is big."

"A large Grimm?" one of the female White Fang members asked.

"No, some sort of vehicle." Qrow looks at the tracks and point them out. "Take a look."

Some of them are suspicious of Qrow at first, but they decide to take a closer look and see the giant tire tracks among the destroyed flora.

"Looks like you're right." Sienna says as she notices all the tire tracks. "Something big did come through and caused this devastation." She look back at Qrow and notices he is taking a sip from his flask. "Are you...drinking?"

"Had a hard life, so don't judge." Qrow put his flask away.

"Anyway, I think a temporary alliance should prove beneficial. But if this is the work of the Schnee Dust Company, stay out of it."

Qrow has his hands up to at chest level, "Hey, I'm just here to investigate all the rumbling. I don't like Jacques as much as you do." Then the ground starts to rumble. "See, that!"

Sienna orders her followers, "Everyone! Take cover!"

Everyone head back towards the trees as the rumbling gets more frequent and the sound of it gets louder. They see the source of the rumblings getting closer and they see a large vehicle that is 226 feet long, 130 feet wide and 91 feet tall with six large tires, covered in armor plating, and has a giant gun at the top. The vehicle follows the path that a previous vehicle made with ten tanks following behind that look similar to the Scorpion Tanks from Halo but given camo to match the area. Everyone notice some troops on top of the tanks riding on the armor on the treks as they appear sleek with matching camo and some of the helmets have different forms. Some look like they are made for animal snouts. Others look like they have horns, tusk, or something else sticking out. Once the coast is clear, everyone came out of hiding and are confuse on what is going on.

One of the male Faunus says in a southern accent, "What the hell was that? Who were those guys?"

"I don't know." Qrow responds while looking at the direction the convoy went. "Whoever they were, they definitely not with Atlas or the Schnee Dust Company. Plus judging by your guys' reaction, not with you either."

Sienna is behind Qrow as she says while looking in the same direction, "No. I never seen anything like that or any uniforms like those either. But they do mean business if they brought tanks."

"Now I'm curious." Qrow says with an interest in this new group. "Whoever they are, they seem to be heading towards an old Dust mine just a few miles from here." Then he says to Sienna, "You can follow me if you like. But just to let you know, my semblance is misfortune and I have no control over it. If you want to follow, best to keep it in a small group."

Sienna thinks about it for a bit and weigh her options. She turn to her followers, "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang! This human and I are gonna follow these tracks! The rest of you try to head towards the opposite direction to find out where they came from!"

"Are you sure?!" one of the male White Fang members asked. "You want to be alone with that...human?!"

"Just go!" Sienna orders in a harsh tone. Then the White Fang headed towards the opposite way where the convoy came from. Sienna looks at Qrow with mistrust, "Better hope you are right about your semblance. If I find out that you are lying and trying to kill me..." Sienna pulls her weapon out and threaten him, "You die."

Qrow just smiles, "Okay, I got it."

The two headed out to find out where the convoy is heading. They travel a few miles across trampled trees, flatten shrubbery and run over stones that have been pulverized. Not to mention that the heat is a bit unbearable and make their trip a little hard. After a long journey, they finally made it to one of the mountains as they noticed an abandoned, overgrown Schnee mining facility that has been reduced to a derelict. While there, they can see the vehicles they saw with more of them close to the entrance of the mine. Yet Sienna can hear something that hurts her tiger ears.

Sienna covers them with her hands and seems to be in pain, "What is that sound?"

Qrow looks at Sienna, "What sound?" Qrow listens carefully and hears something that sounds like terrible emo music. He covers his ears, "Okay, now I hear it."

Sienna suggests, "We should keep our distance and hide."

"Good idea."

The two hid somewhere in the trees with Qrow using his scroll to zoom in to see what is happening. Sienna tries to record with her own scroll, but it is hard when you have to cover your ears from horrible music. While recording, the troops near the entrance at the mine have their rifles aimed at it along with the barrels of their tanks. Behind them are a set of speakers taken from one of the transports that is playing the awful music. Another soldier, wearing red armor and is more bulky with a punk-style graffiti on the chest that is spelled 'PAIN', is carrying some sort of weapon or device that looks like a gattling gun yet the barrel is replaced by something that looks like a laser dish or something and aims while being in the center. A large amount of roaring and snarling can be heard at the entrance with glowing eyes glaring at the troops. The music is turned off and the Grimm started to attack.

As the Grimm try to attack, the tanks fire. However, they aren't firing normal explosive shells. The shells they're firing are blue and when they hit the ground, they produce a large, light blue blast that doesn't kill the Grimm, but freeze them in place as if they got hit by a stasis field. All the Beowolves, Beringels, Imps, Ravagers and King Taijitu are not particularly frozen, but moving at a very, very, very slow pace. The guy in the red armor then pulls the trigger. The weapon the guy is wielding started to charge-up with some sort of yellow energy before firing lightning that chained from one Grimm to another. Ninety-five percent of the Grimm have been reduced to ashes. As for the other five percent, something happened to them. What happened to these Grimm is that they have taken some sort of humanoid appearance with some animal traits to them...to some extent.

The ones that used to be Beowolves are human-like yet have some facial hair, long curving claws, rows of sharp teeth and pointed ears while having some sort of wolf-like visage. Surprisingly, there are women among them that have less pronounced facial features and much less facial hair than their male counterparts, but in exchange, have more fierce-looking facial visages. Others have thick brown fur over their heads and bodies, long canine ears, a dog snout, and razor-sharp teeth. Although part of the fur, there are imprint of hairline that are visible. Others have long, white mane around their face, glowing, bright blue eyes, a canine rhinarium that is dark brown to black in color, and large, black lips. Some of the Ravagers become human-like yet have leathery brown skin, bat-like features, sharp claws, webbed hands, and vicious rows of teeth. Beringels become human-like with ape-like faces and covered in hair. One King Raijitu also became human-like yet has greenish-gray scales and a slight boa-like pattern on them with sharp fangs showing as well as being male. And only three Imps look like humans comprised of jet black igneous rock. They have three digits on their hands and feet and are on fire with only two females.

Qrow lowers his scroll and goes, "What the hell?"

"What are those things?" Sienna asks and is just as confused as Qrow. She look at him, "Di-did they just turn the Grimm into some weird Faunus?"

The soldiers lower their weapons and check on the new people that used to be Grimm.

One shouted, "WE GOT SOME BLUTBADEN, INUGAMIS AND HUNDJAGERS!"

Another one shouted, "WE GOT A LAUSENSCHLANGE!"

Another shouted, "I GOT THREE EXCANDESCOES OVER HERE!"

Then another, "WE GOT MURCIELAGO AND WILDERMANNS! Or is it Wildermenn?"

Pain then says, "Looks like we got thirty-one more Wesen this time."

Sienna's ears twitch a little. "Wesen? What're Wesen?"

Qrow looks at Sienna, "Guessing they must be some new form of Faunus. But turning Grimm into people? Never heard of such a thing. If I haven't seen it..." Qrow is completely puzzled on what is going on. How is it possible for people to turn Grimm into some new race, or races?

Two soldiers help out one of the Blutbaden up and carry him to one of the giant transports. The Blutbad opens his eyes a little to reveal his glowing red eyes and is a bit in a daze.

"Wh-where...am I?" the male Blutbad asks.

The soldier to his left says, "Don't worry, pal. We'll get you to a safe place."

While the Wesen are taken to the transports, Pain aims his weapon at the entrance at the mine and fires. What happens is that the Dust veins are transforming and the crystal traces started to grow like crazy. The ground quakes as all sorts of crystals started to sprout out of the mountain and a huge chunk of them come bursting out in a flash. The huge crystal-like substance is blue, glowing, and is giving a huge amount of energy.

"Wait." says Pain who sounds like he has limited intelligence. "Not Energon."

Coming from the opposite direction, a Bullhead VTOL arrives at the scene and starts to land. Someone hopes out of it. This person seems to be a woman wearing a black long-sleeved, pleated top with gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist, a dark green corset with a black symbol of a skull with a lighting bolt on the front. The young lady's fingernails are painted dark green. Her hair is sticking straight upwards that looks like the Bride of Frankenstein yet the white streaks are colored green. She wears black leggings that has her symbol on both legs while covered by a frilly dark green and black gothic lolita short skirt and black goth boots with seven belts on each side. She wears a black leather belt that seems to hold some collapsible device with a tesla coil at the end and a small satchel. She has stitches on her lower cheeks close to her chin along with one stitching over her right hand that is in a form of a spiral, another on her left in the shape of a cross and one around her neck. All fakes. On her neck look like some nuts and bolts are stabbed in but are fakes like the stitches. This woman in her early twenties has a dark green left eye and a light green right eye.

"What's the hold up!?" she asks in a German accent. She approaches Pain, "The facility should've been scrapped hours ago and the new resources harvested!"

Pain responds, "Sorry. Weapon not work. Better now. Turn Grimm to Wesen. Yet crystal strange. Not Energon."

The woman sighs as she pulls out some sort of device that looks similar to a scroll yet a little bit thicker. However, she approach the crystal and scan it. Once the scan is done, she looks at the results. "Hmm?" After checking the readings, she turned to the troops, "This isn't Energon, its Elex!" She starts to sound excited, "Something that is even more amazing than Energon!" But then looks serious, "However! We have a situation. It appears that the White Fang are spying on us. Find them!"

Some of the soldiers take off their helmets to reveal that they are Blutbaden and Hundjagers. They take a whiff with their noses in their air to find any scent that doesn't smell right.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Qrow says as he put his scroll away.

"For that I agree." Sienna put her scroll away as they both jump down from the tree.

Some of the soldiers got a scent and howl. They put their helmets back on and headed straight towards the direction where Sienna and Qrow are at. But when the two were about to leave, they are ambushed by more troops armed with their rifles that look like M4A1 assault rifles. Just like Earth's counterpart, they do fire bullets full of gunpowder.

"Oh shit." Qrow says.

Sienna pulls out her Cerberus Whip and whip them with ice Dust that froze them before one managed to fire two shots and miss. Qrow springs into action with his Harbinger and knockout them both out. Five more fire bullets at the two yet Sienna manages to use her weapon to destroy the rifles and some of their armor. Qrow used Harbinger in sword mode to knock them away. More soldiers start to show-up and continue to fire their guns. Sienna and Qrow moved swiftly and dodge all the bullets fired at them. Qrow then fires a few shots at the soldiers. Yet the Wesen have Auras, too.

One soldier with lieutenant stripes orders, "Initiate personal shields!"

Sienna tries to use ice Dust again as she whips one of the soldiers while up a tree. However, unlike last time, the soldier didn't freeze.

"What?!" Sienna says in surprise.

The lieutenant laughs among all the gunfire, "Nice try! But our shields are a combination of anti-Dust energy shields and kinetic barriers!"

Qrow fires a few shots but they got deflected. "That ain't good." Qrow takes cover behind a boulder.

Sienna jumps down and joins him, "Guess we have to fight them the old fashion way!" She dashes out and tries disarming all he troops with her whip. By that, I mean using fire Dust to melt the barrels. Rendering them useless.

Qrow springs into action by jumping over the boulder and proceeds to power slide to knockdown some troops in a row. But the shield even prevents that.

The soldier he tries to knock down aims at him, "Nighty-night, Qrow!" then pulls the trigger. However, it didn't fire. The troop looks at his gun and noticed it is jammed.

Then Qrow tries punching him in the nuts. Yet that doesn't work as he just harmed himself. "OW! Son of a bitch!" His right fist aches and glows bright red as he nurses it.

Sienna wraps her whip around the right leg of the soldier and cause him to trip. She drops next to Qrow and says, "Just grab their legs and trip them!" then jumps back into the action. "Honestly, how pathetic."

Qrow tries running up to one of the soldiers has he deflects the bullets. Then he power slides between the guys legs and grabs him which causes him to trip. "Guess old fashion martial arts should work to an extent!"

Both of them try their best to destroy their weapons and knockout as many of the mysterious soldiers as they can despite the odds. It is difficult, but some progress has been made. For three minutes, they fought against the troops while under a hail of bullets with a few grazes to them. They continue to fight until as many of the soldiers are knocked down.

"Where the hell are they!?" Sienna says while fighting. She is wondering where the hell are her followers. The White Fang she brought should've ringed by now. Something must be very wrong yet they managed to stop all the regular troops.

"Oh." the woman says as she has her weapon out and approaches along with Pain. "You must mean the White Fang troublemakers that you sent to find the origin of where we came from." She smiles deviously, "I'm afraid they won't come to your rescue."

Pain tosses something, or someone, onto the ground. It is a female member of the White Fang. Dead.

"You bitch!" Sienna is about ready to loose her cool and wants to kill her.

"Hold on." the woman says as she kneels close to the corpse. She presses her right index finger onto the White Fang's nose as she says, "Boop." with some green static electricity being sparked upon contact.

The corpse started to shake like crazy with the eye holes of the mask glowing bright green. The corpse then start to moan and groan as it started to move on its own, to get up on its own, and stands on its own. The woman then snaps her fingers as the VTOL is hovering between the two sides with its door opening to reveal more zombie-like White Fang as they stumble off onto the ground. Sienna watches in shock and horror to see her former followers now turned into undead monsters. Qrow is also disturbed by what he sees the undead getting back on their feet with the VTOL heading back to the site.

Sienna, in all her rage screams, "**YOU FUCKING BITCH!**" In her fury, she uses Cerberus Whip with fire Dust to incinerate her fallen compatriots that have become undead soldiers. She got them all in one attack and destroy the bodies.

Qrow finally snaps out of it and aim his Harbinger in gun-form at the woman and Pain.

The woman claps her hands, "So you destroyed your fallen with no hesitation. Very good." She acts all smug while patronizing Sienna. The woman then grabs her weapon and it is extended to look like some sort of shock baton with a tesla coil on it.

Qrow fire a few shots but got deflected before the shock baton turns into a whip as she uses it to yank Qrow's harbinger. Sienna uses her whip to yank it back until it turned into a tug of war. Pain charges at Qrow to attack, but Qrow dodges by jumping out of the way while Pain's punch left a huge hole in the ground. The woman and Sienna are still tugging over Harbinger until the woman presses the button of her weapon to send electricity through Harbinger, through Cerberus Whip, and shock Sienna. While stun, the woman punches Sienna and sends her flying to a tree.

Pain jumps while screaming, "**FAUNUS** **PILE!**" and lands on Sienna. Nearly crushing the tiger Faunus with his weight.

The woman wraps Qrow with both her whip and Sienna's to tie him up. "Now then." she says to Qrow, "You have a choice: Surrender and live another day, or be one of my undead puppets. If you choose one, you might learn something. What will you choose?"

The soldiers are getting back-up and want to beat-up both Qrow and Sienna as payback as the odds are looking grim for them. For that, Qrow only has one choice to make.

"I give." Qrow smiles and shrugs. "You got me."

* * *

**Atlas, Two Hours Later...**

Over in Atlas, Jacques Schnee is riding in his limo and is completely nervous and has bags under his eyes. The reasons being is because of the wanted poster about him, the fact that he had an illegitimate child, the questionable practices being conducted, sabotages to his competition, unfair pay to Faunus workforce and many other things that are causing him to loose his mind. Not to mention drinking more heavily to not just loosing his reputation, but also the money being lost from riots that are keeping the majority of the Dust for themselves to support their own kingdoms. Even worse, his best scientist, engineers and other bright minds have disappeared. It's not just the company's, it is the entire Kingdom of Atlas. Not just eggheads. Lawyers, judges, artists, doctors, bankers, anyone. Even members of the Atlas Military are disappearing. Anyone with a bright mind has disappeared from the kingdom with their families. Some even left behind some sort of message with one common theme: 'Who is John Gulch?' Others are more like: 'YOU CAN HAVE IT THE WAY I FOUND IT! TAKE IT! IT'S YOURS!' or 'I'M DONE DANCING TO ATLAS' TUNE! THE KINGDOM CAN GO TO HELL!' or 'I AM ON STRIKE!' with many of the places either bombed, burned or just completely left to rot.

While in the back and scared for his life, he thought to himself, '_How? How did this all happened?_' He drinks from his glass full of whiskey. '_That child and his mother should be dead! How did he survived!? Is HE responsible for all of this? Is he the reason?!_'

The limo immediately stopped and caused Jacques to spill his drink.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DRIVING!" Jacques angrily shout at his driver.

The driver says, "We have a bit of a problem."

Jacques look at what is blocking the road and sees a huge collection of news vans, reporters and journalists in the way. Jacques gets extremely nervous as the car is surrounded.

One of the reporters asks behind the limo's window, "JACQUES SCHNEE! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HAVE A FORTH CHILD!?"

A female reporter asks, "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU GIVE FAUNUS LESS PAY THAN HUMAN WORKERS?! AND IS IT TRUE THAT MANY WORKERS HAVE RIOTED AND STARTED RUNNING THEIR OWN DUST BUSINESSES!?"

A journalist holding a wanted poster of Adam Taurus, both masked and unmasked, against the window, "CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS?! CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG HAS HIS FACE BRANDED WITH THE SDC LOGO!?"

Another asks, "DO YOU HAVE ANY CRIMINAL CONNECTIONS?!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO JOHN GULCH IS?!"

"WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS ON THE DUST SHORTAGE?!"

"ARE YOU PLANNING TO CANCEL YOUR CAMPAIGN FOR THE SEAT OF THE COUNCIL?!"

"WHAT ARE YOUR OPINIONS ON DAISY TAGGART?! DO YOU FEEL THREATEN BY HER CHARITIES?!"

"ARE YOU ALSO IN LEAGUE WITH ROBYN HILL'S RAID ON SUPPLIES FOR SETTLEMENTS OUTSIDE THE CITIES?!"

"IS IT TRUE YOUR SECOND DAUGHTER IS ATTENDING BEACON?!"

Jacques starts to get frustrated and panics with all these news groups that want answers to the point that he angrily screams. He lashes out at the reporters, " **SHUUT UP!** **ALL OF YOU JACKALS, LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Bad move on his part. He just made everything worse.

* * *

**Voice Recording of Andrew Raiden**

I am Andrew Raiden. Tell me, is a person entitled to the sweat of their brows. "No!" says the people of Atlas Kingdom, "It belongs to the military and to the corrupted rich in the high city." "No!" says the people of Vacuo Kingdom, "It belongs to the strongest among us all." "No!" says the people of Vale Kingdom, "It belongs to all." "No!" says people the Mistral Kingdom, "It belongs to the underworld and the spoiled rich." "No!" says the White Fang, "It belongs to all Faunus and Faunus only." "No!" says the communists, "It belongs to everyone." "No!" says the fascist, "It belongs to the racial elite." "No!" says all the religions of the world, "It belongs to the gods." "No!" says Jacques Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company, "It belongs to me!" "No!" says the Grimm, "It needs to be destroyed."

I rejected all of these answers. Instead, I chose something different. A place where everyone is entitled to the sweat of their brows and be free from all of these things. A place where they can compete, go from rags to riches, find a way to benefit each other and be free to express themselves. I chose, Enlighten Valley! A large valley where the artist are free to express themselves and not fear being censored. Where the scientist would not be bound by the the philosophies of the world, the will of the people or state, or being forced to follow someone else's morals and practices. Where anyone, no matter their race, gender, profession or class; can rise. A place where anyone is free from the Grimm, the iron grip of the Atlesian Military or any immoral practices. As long as you stay true to yourself, use your own strength and brain, be responsible for yourself, and follow your own morals; Enlighten Valley can be your home as well as long as you take the oath at the Gulch Forest. But this isn't the only place you get to live and won't be the last. Yet you are free to choose.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It maybe early, but I was lucky to get some shit done. Now for one question that is in the reviews.**

**Guest01: Erica is one of the personas of the leader. Erica is the female version of Eric. Eric can manipulate his body to take on different appearances to hide his true form. (But that's not his real semblance. Just an application of it.) Plus the names are based on different characters yet given color names due to color name rule of RWBY. Such as John Gulch who is based on the anti-villain, John Galt from Atlas Shrugged. Gulch means a narrow steppe ravine which usually comes in a variety of colors such as the color of rocks, trees, rivers, and other such things. Nya Dran refers to the author of Atlas Shrugged, Ayn Rand. Nya is short for Nyaneng which is an African name used in Australia mean ocean which is blue or blue-green while Dran has some meaning, but I prefer it being a slang word meaning "drawn" which means art which means a lot of colors. Andrew Raiden is based-off of Andrew Ryan from BioShock and Raiden is a lighting and thunder god in Japan which refers to blue and white, the color of natural lighting. Hank Steelden is a character based-off of Hank Rearden, who is also from Atlas Shrugged who made a new alloy that is used to make new railways and trains and we all know what color steel is. He has many other faces but that's for later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #3: The Art of War**

The Art of War. A book written by a warrior and philosopher of China named, Sun Tzu. The book was made around 500 years before the birth of the "Holy Hippie" that others follow and use it as an excuse to kill rather than follow that half-alien's teachings. Some say that Sun Tzu never existed and the book was made by a combination of warriors. Either or, the book has given rise to modern warfare where an elite squad can take down a vast organization without the use of massive armies. It told how to attack the enemy by using a strategy similar to a board game called, Go. Despite being used for war, it can be used for businesses, sports and politics. As for me, I agree with the philosophies of this warrior full heartedly. The best way to strike against a foe with overwhelming odds is: deception, foreknowledge, manipulation of information and a good and solid command structure. This warrior philosopher has even predicted many worse case scenarios and how a war should be properly waged. Around the time of World War 2, Hitler makes all the final decisions among all the army divisions rather than having some of his commanders making their own while the Allies didn't have a confusing command structure. Another example is that they use false information and diversions to think that the Allies are invading from Paris rather than Normandy. And when on death ground, all soldiers have no way back and have to fight for their lives like cornered rats which allowed the Allies to win the Battle of Normandy. In Vietnam, the Communist Bloc used spies, guerrilla warfare and false information to make the United States think they are winning. However, when TET came around, the Communist Vietnamese won. Not only by surprise attack, but by swaying the hearts and minds of many Americans to have their soldiers come home. It even turned the tide at Gettysburg when the Confederates where winning until they come across high ground and made General Lee make his greatest mistake in his military career.

The best way to win is by using false information, swaying the hearts and minds of people, keeping an eye on our enemies, and use discretion to avoid attention. Salem knows that and she has been plotting for centuries. However, _I_ have the foreknowledge here and _I_ know when to attack when the enemy is at their weakest points. Right now, best to keep silent. When caught, use false information to manipulate anyone. With a little help from Schwarz Lamb-Schnee's plan, we can have everyone turn against the Atlas, the Schnee Dust Company, and Ironwood. *chuckles* Pretty soon, all those who stand in the way of progress will be standing down and let the new era rise. I have eyes and ears everywhere and they don't know it. With my new family here, we will help the primitives reach new heights that they thought would never be obtain. But only in dreams. And We are here to make those dreams into a reality.

End of recording.

* * *

**Eastern Anima, Abandoned Schnee Dust Mine, Nighttime...**

At night, the mining operation continues. Some have started to remove Elex from the mine along with other resources that you wouldn't find on Remnant. Other have started to tear down the original mining facilities outside to prepare for recycling and make sure nothing goes to waste. Yet they are gathering more than Elex and recycled rubble. They are also gathering other materials in the mines such as the New Dust, dilithium crystals, unobtanium and traces of helium-3. Some of the troops have set up a defense perimeter to keep out trespassers and Grimm alike. Close to the site, there is a yurt of some kind where Sienna and Qrow are with the woman that captured them.

Inside the yurt, Sienna wakes up as she notices that her hands are cuffed to a metal table with Qrow sitting across from her also cuffed. She tries to break out of the cuffs but it is proven futile.

"Relax." Qrow says to Sienna calmly, "Best to hold on. If we keep calm, we'll get a better understanding on who the hell these people are."

Sienna stops trying to break out and calms down. She look at Qrow, "Did you get anything?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

Sienna says in a sarcastic tone, "You truly are a gentleman."

The woman approach the two with a tray that has a white tea set. "Green tea?" she asks the two, "It helps with digestion and soothes the soul."

"I'm good." Qrow says to the woman.

"I'll pass." Sienna gives a cold, hateful glare at the woman.

The woman looks at Qrow, "How about tea with brandy?"

Qrow smiles, "On second thought, maybe one cup. Or two. With some sugar."

Sienna slowly shakes her head at Qrow out of disappointment.

The woman places the set on the table and pours a cup for Qrow and a bit of brandy that comes in an exquisite glass bottle from her satchel before adding three sugar cubes. She gives the cup to Qrow with a little saucer before serving herself.

She looks at Sienna, "Now, now. Just because you think of me as an enemy, doesn't mean we can't be civilized." She takes a few sips from her cup.

"Who are you?" Sienna asks.

The woman puts her cup and saucer down before answering. "My name, is Mary von Frankincense."

Sienna's eyes widen and her hostile expression turned to surprise. "von Frankincense? As in _the _von Frankincenses?!"

Qrow is holding his cup as he tries to remember something, "That name rings a bell."

Sienna looks at Qrow, "One of the few families in Atlas that actually treated Faunus as equals! They stood for Faunus Rights and even allocated equal pay for all Faunus workers! Thanks to them, many Faunus were treated with respect at their own Dust mines." She looks at Mary, "I thought that family was killed in an accident."

"Not an accident." Mary says with a serious tone. "They were murdered by mercenaries of the Schnee Dust Company. When my parents were killed, someone of the Schnee Dust Company came and took everything. Leaving me to rot in Mantle."

* * *

We flashback to a time when Mary was a child as she narrates. She appeared like any ordinary child (except the hair doo) and never had any of those false stitches or fake bolts.

Mary is taken to an orphanage called, The Mother Goose Orphanage. The place looks just as bad as the rest of the buildings of Mantle with one of those large heaters close to it.

_Eleven years ago, I was forced into an orphanage where the kids see me as some spoiled brat that deserved to be punished. Full of only humans. As if, not just the Schnee Dust Company, but all of Atlas tried to make my life more miserable than it already was.  
_

Some kids pull a lot of pranks on poor Mary such as having water dumped on her, sitting on glue or a tack, blame her for everything and she gets punished. Even the caretakers despised her. Saying that Atlas are rich pigs that destroy much of Mantle by using its military to execute those that oppose Atlas. Even given her smaller meals than the rest of the children.

_In order to cope with the pain, I had to make these stitches on my body to deal with the pain._

Mary appears in a bedroom as she takes a needle and black thread as she makes the stitches on her neck. Mary kept on crying as she does this. She even did the same to her face.

_Yet they kept on tormenting me._

All the other kids then started to throw things at her. Stuff like scrunched up paper, rocks, pencils, and a few books all while saying "FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" while pointing their fingers at her.

_The only friend I had was a stray cat that often looks for food in the dumpster._

Mary was taking out the trash as she secretly gives the little black tabbycat with yellow eyes a piece of meat in her pocket. The cat accepts the meat and purrs while letting Mary pet her. She smiles at the cat, making her a little happy. However, she didn't notice that three boys were watching her and smile maliciously for what they have plan.

_But even that was taken away._

The next day, Mary was taking out the trash yet doesn't see her little friend. Then she noticed the three boys walking back inside the orphanage and she noticed one of them has scratch marks on one of their arms. She realizes the situation as she ran out to the street to find a tied pillow case that has been run over by a car. Mary runs up to the pillow case, unties it, and sees her kitty friend dead. The poor thing's mid-section run over and flatten the cat in half. Mary cried in her grief as she holds the dead remains of the only friend she ever had.

_Yet after my only friend died, that is when I discovered my semblance._

As she mourns for the dead cat, her body started to produce a green-colored aura and her fingers produced light green colored electricity. The electrical current is then transmitted to the dead cat which brought it back to life...in a sense. The cat's eyes turned dead yellow to glowing green before it let out a moaning meow. Mary looked at the cat and see that it is moving a little while wagging its tail despite having its spine crushed. The cat raised its paw onto Mary's hand as if it is trying to tell her that everything is alright. After seeing her friend come back to life, she hugs and shed tears of joy for its resurrection. Some of the kids went outside to make fun of her and her dead cat but when they see the undead cat moving, they screamed in terror. So the caretakers try to destroy the resurrected cat as Mary was locked up in her room with one of the caretakers that gives her her beatings.

_Even after I discovered my semblance, they tormented me even further._

The kids kept on throwing objects at her while chanting, "WITCH! WITCH! YOU'RE A BITCH! WITCH! WITCH! YOU'RE A BITCH!" The caretakers refused to serve her any meat because they are afraid she might resurrect it. Even making sure that there are no dead animals around, including insects and spiders to prevent her from creating some sort of undead insect/arachnid army.

_For a year, I had to deal with all the torment, misery and suffering caused by those who despise the people of Atlas. I was forced to deal one hurdle after another in order to survive. Until one day, HE came._

Mary is sitting in an alleyway alone, crying. She had to suffered so much that she wish she could be dead like her parents. Until a stranger approach her. The stranger is wearing some sort of grey trench coat and wearing an old Noir-style hat.

"Dear girl, what happened to you?" he asked in a gentle and kind voice.

Mary has her head down in her arms, "I don't want to deal with this anymore." She continues to cry, "I want it to stop. Its just not fair. Why must everything I cherish get taken away and I get left behind? Even when I try to bring them back with my semblance, they get taken away. They all treat me like a monster with my semblance."

The stranger kneels down on one leg. "There, there." he tries to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder. "Why won't you come with me? What if I told you that someone like you can be treated fairly? What if I told you that your semblance can be seen as a blessing, not a curse? There is a place where you can have as many friends as you want. Alive or undead. A place to call home where none can make fun of you or treat you like a monster."

Mary looks up at the man with tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes went from sadness to hopeful when she looks at the man.

"I can take you to that place if you want. Free from all the prejudice and forced judgment."

"Who are you?" Mary asks.

"My name...is John Gulch."

* * *

We cut back to the present as Mary sits on a chair while telling her tale. She looks down as she says, "If it wasn't for John Gulch, I wouldn't be alive today."

Sienna feels really bad for Mary after hearing about her rough time in Mantle. "I'm...sorry."

"I think I heard that name before." Qrow says as he tries to remember. "Isn't he the guy responsible for the disappearances?"

Mary looks at Qrow, "He is." and pours herself a cup of tea. "That man and many others are combining their efforts to make a new world. A world where prejudices are left to rot in the past. A world where the Grimm are forever absent and people can fully express themselves with no consequences. A world where everyone can accomplish great achievements. Build wherever, whatever and go wherever. Even on the moon."

Qrow snorted and laugh, "Seriously?!" Qrow finds it hard to believe that such a thing is possible. Yet when he look at Mary, he can see that she is serious with unwavering eyes that stares back at him. Qrow's smile went from amused to stunned. "You're serious? I mean, you can't use Dust to have a rocket propel into space. Atlas already tried that."

"That Elex stuff." Sienna puts two and two together. "That's how."

Mary takes a few sips from her tea before answering. "That and other energy sources such as Energon, Dilithium, and much more. Yet we need a lot more in order to get at least one rocket. So far, we only got half the amount needed." Then she stares intensively at Qrow, "But I would like to hear a tale from you. Tell me, how is Ozma? Tell me how he became King of Vale as he use the Relics." She get close to his face, "Not to mention the Maidens that can only open the Vaults to these Relics. The Evolutionaries and I would like to hear more about that. Or better yet, where is Salem?"

Qrow's eyes widen when he realized that Mary and everyone else knows about Ozma, Salem, the Maidens and the Four Relics. Something only a few people know about.

Sienna looks back and forth at the two before asking, "What are you guys talking about?" She can clearly see Qrow's reaction when Mary talked about the stuff she said and she is left in the dark. She shakes it off as changes the subject, "Nevermind! What about those new creatures!? The Wesen?!"

Mary look at Sienna and back away from Qrow. "Oh, the Wesen? They are creatures from a fictional series our leader shows in our valley called, Grimm. And no, they are nothing like the creatures of Grimm. What a Grimm is in that fictional world is that they are humans with a special ability that can see a Wesen's disguise when a Wesen gets very emotional. But not like the series, the Wesen are free to be in their true form." Mary looks at the entrance of the tent and yells, "PAIN!"

The red armored hulk enters in and is unarmed. "Yes, Mary?"

"Come here."

Pain comes close to Mary as she explains.

"Wesen is a collective term for all the creatures that do have some fairy tale, myth and legends from that world from all cultures. Some have a more animal-like appearance. Faunus only have traits similar to animals. But some Wesen..." Mary removes Pain's helmet to show that he looks like an ogre with rough, pale yellow, leather-like skin, a distorted ogre-like face with a long nose, larger ears, and slightly pronounced teeth along with a short, scraggly beard yet no hair on his head. The appearance freak out Sienna and Qrow. "...can take on a form of other such creatures. Such as this beautiful specimen here, a Siegbarste." Mary starts to blush as she gently caress Pain's left cheek, "Oh yes. A wonderful specimen indeed."

Qrow then asks, "Back on topic, where is your leader?"

Mary chuckles as she looks at Qrow and moves away from Pain. "Oh please. Like I would tell you anything like that. Especially a place so uncivilized that no one wants to colonize it again after the Great War." Pain put his helmet back on.

Qrow thinks about what Mary said, especially that last part. "Ferus." Qrow says after piecing together. "You guys are in Ferus."

* * *

**AN: If you are wondering what Ferus is, it is that one dragon-shaped continent west of Atlas. Ferus is Latin for uncivilized, wild, barbarous and untamed. The reason for the Latin name is because all the other continents (except Menagerie) have Latin names. Anima (where Mistral is) means soul. Sanus (where Vacuo and Vale are) means healthy or sane. Solitas (where Atlas is) means loneliness or solitude. Anyway, back to the show.**

* * *

Mary tries to feign ignorance, "Not really." She is trying to pretend that everyone is on Ferus but that is false.

Qrow says with a smirk, "Nice try, but clearly that's where you guys are at."

Sienna says, "But no one has been there for eighty years!"

But before the conversation reach any further, Mary's scroll pinged.

"Excuse me." Mary checks and sees what is on her scroll after she set her tea down. There is a message on her scroll that reads:

Prof. Theodore is dead. Summer has fallen. The Sword is ours.

-B.M.

Mary smirked after reading the message. She puts her scroll away and looks at Qrow. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Qrow Brawnen, but Prof. Theodore is dead. The Sword of Destruction is now in our hands."

The news of that hit Qrow hard when he hears not only a member of Ozpin's inner circle get killed, but a friend as well. Qrow gets upset, "Why you-" He tries to break free and attack Mary.

Pain growls and about ready to tear Qrow apart, which causes Qrow to stop and sit back down.

Yet Mary's scroll started to ring and was forced to answer. "Yes."

"_Madam von Frankincense? We found some sort of new material in section 4._"

"Speak."

"_We found some weird crystal cube that seems to be giving off some colorful effects._"

Mary thinks about it for a bit to remember all the minerals, metals and other earthly substances. After eight seconds, she has no info on it. She orders, "Mine that crystal. Bring to the surface for analysis."

"_Understood._"

She hangs up but gets another call from the miners from section 12. "Yes."

"_Ma'am, we got a problem._"

* * *

In the mines, two Eisbibers miners and a Skalengeck soldier on the phone report the situation.

The soldier reports, "There was a Geist here that somehow managed to avoid the molecular thingamabob and attacked two of your zombies. It is in stasis now along with the zombies yet are fusing with the Dark Energon and Chiralium."

In front of them is a Geist that is trying to create its golem form with the Dark Energon hanging from the ceiling of the mine, the Chiralium Crystals (which are golden crystals that look like hands) on the ground, and the zombies in front of it. Yet they are moving very slowly and surrounded in blue energy.

"What should we do? We got eleven minutes until it takes on a golem form."

* * *

Mary thinks about it for a moment to remember something.

Dark Energon + Chiralium + Undead Mater = ... **VOID-OUT!**

After that calculation, she screams, "**GET OOOUUUT! GET OUT OF THERE!**" She press a button to make an announcement to everyone in the camp. "**EVERYONE! PACK-UP AND GET THE HELL OUT! WE HAVE A CLASS 5 EMERGENCY! DROP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND RETREAT! WE HAVE LESS THAN ELEVEN MINUTES TO GET OUT BEFORE A VOID-OUT!**"

In the camp, one of the salvagers asks as alarms sound, "What's a void-out?"

One of them thinks about it for a second as everyone else runs, "If I remember correctly, a very big explosion that leaves behind a massive crater."

"Oh... *realizes* OH SHIT!"

Back in the yurt, Mary uncuffed Sienna and Qrow and gives them back their belongings. "You guys need to get out, now!"

"What's a void-out?" Sienna asks.

"NO TIME!" Mary says in a panic, "You guys need to leave, immediately!" Mary uses her scroll and tries to contact someone, "It's me! Listen, we got ten minutes until void-out! I need your semblance here and now to get us out!"

Sienna and Qrow are confuse on what is going on but escape anyway. Qrow turns into a crow when Sienna wasn't looking and flew south. Sienna uses her Cerberus Whip and swing out of the area, heading south as well.

In the camp, everyone board on the vehicles as Pain and Mary board the airship with one of the miners hanging on to the strange cube-shaped crystal. Many miners got on-board the giant vehicles as a massive hole suddenly appear close to the fleeing Evolutionaries.

In the hole, a rabbit Faunus pops his head out. This person has rabbit ears with short white hair, orange eyes, fair skin, wearing a redvest over a white t-shirt. He says, "**ALL ABOOOAARD! NEXT STOP, HOME! COME ON BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE! HELL, I'M RUNNING LATE!**" This is Lewis Karrot for those that want to know who this is if anyone is interested.

All the non-flying vehicles enter the hole that takes them somewhere deep into the planet to reach their destination. In the forest, Sienna continues to swing through the trees and jump from branch to branch to escape the massive explosion that is about to happen. She travels as fast as she could as Qrow flies over ahead of her. In the mine, all that stuff that is gonna trigger a void-out are starting to get closer and closer as time of the stasis is about to run out. Everything keeps on getting closer into a Geist's golem form. Sienna stopped four miles away to catch her breath. Qrow suddenly dropped on a tree close to Sienna as he tries to catch his breath.

Sienna pants as she looks at Qrow, "Where did you go?"

Qrow pants while looking down, "I was...a little ahead and... Man, I need a drink."

Before they know it, a massive explosion went off in a form of a giant, fiery sphere that later becomes a mushroom-like atomic explosion. The force of the explosion then travels through the forest that knocked out a few trees and blow off some of the leaves off of some. Sienna and Qrow are blown away by the force before hitting into another tree. The mushroom cloud vanishes while leaving behind a crater that is only a mile and a half in diameter. Sienna and Qrow try to get back up after feeling like they got smacked by a thousand cement trucks. They got back up and looked to the north where they noticed a chunk of the mountain has been destroyed. Under the night sky, they can see some rock an debris floating up in the air even from their distance.

"What the hell?" Qrow says as he witness the strange event.

* * *

**Somewhere in Sanus, One Hour Later...**

Mary does some stitching on her arm before heading into the meeting room as a way of dealing with the disappointment of the lost of the mine. After five stitches into her left arm, she unrolls her sleeve and enters while pulling in a crate that had the weird cube-shaped crystal on a dolly. She enters the room and sees is the leader in their gas mask, Kuro Kanmui, Basil Mint, Crispin Mint, Coco Mint, Yuki Onna, Howard Goldshield, Delson Rowan, and Neon Seign. Sylvester Stallion is there and he is a muscular young man with horse-ears, short but wavy black hair, silver eyes like everyone else, fair skin, a woodland pattern shirt with his symbol being a green stallion's head, woodland camouflage shorts and black sports shoes.

Sylvester speaks in a similar way to Sylvester Stallone, "Care to explain what happened?"

Mary gives a full report about what happened in Anima in great detail. She even tell them that a Geist nearly caused a Death Stranding in Remnant but things are clear for the moment. She even tell them about the false information she gave to Sienna and Qrow.

"At least that's some good news." Yuki is relief to hear that the secret of Enlighten Valley is safe.

"We almost lost all of our hard work there." Basil is also relief.

"You can rest easy, Mary." Coco gives two thumbs-up and a smile, "You may have lost the mine, but at least everyone has gotten out. Don't forget that you are a real gem here."

Mary is relieved to hear that as she placed her right hand on her chest. Then she starts to remember something.

* * *

When Mary was taken to the place that John Gulch promised at a young age, she try to revive a dead rose bush. When she touches it, the rose bush has its leaves grow back and the roses started to bloom in a bright, neon green.

"That's amazing!" one of the female children compliments Mary. "Your semblance is awesome!"

One of the male children says, "Not only can you revive dead animals, but plants too! You're awesome Mary!"

Many of the other children compliment how cool her semblance is and how amazing she is. Some even say that her stitches look cool and make her look like a badass. Mary started to shed tears of joy because she found a place where she can call home...and a family.

* * *

The leader speaks, "What about this substance you found? What is this new crystal you spoke of?"

Mary snaps out of it and goes, "Uh, right." She opens a crate to reveal the crystal to the others.

"What is that?" Howard takes a great interest.

"Can it be?" the leader is stunned to see the crystal as if the leader knows what it is.

Kuro looks at the leader, "You know that crystal?"

"I do. But I can't believe it myself." The leader stands up and walks towards the cube crystal

The leader press their hands on the crystal and see if it is what they think it is.

"This is Sandstar. I can't believe this treasure has appeared." the leader says in astonishment.

Basil says in surprise, "You mean that stuff from the Kemono Friends series that came from your mind?!"

Delson got up from his chair, "The stuff that can turn animals into something similar to a Faunus?!"

Neon got up, "The same stuff that can revive fossils!"

"Indeed." the leader nodded.

Everyone admires the new crystal as if it is some sort of miracle stone. Doesn't provide energy like all the other stuff, but it is a marvelous mineral.

The leader says to Mary, "Thank you, for this marvelous crystal. With it, we can create another new race. Either humans have to accept sharing this world after the Culling, or be left behind in the dust. Plus, we can create a park full of Friends if we have more of this mineral and its raw form. As of now, we should keep it safe somewhere. Good work."

Mary bows her head, "Thank you, leader."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Between The Badge and the Burden Pt. 2 & Jaunedice Pt. 1**

Qrow arrived at Beacon Academy to talk to Ozpin as he takes the elevator up to his office. Once there, he sees Ozpin sitting at his desk with Glynda next to him. Yet there is a holoscreen that shows Lisa Lavender with a picture of the event that took place in Anima last night. News about Theodore has already been spread and people are now on the look out for the killer who left behind bloody initials, 'Bloody Mary'. There was even a news article about a woman in Vacuo that was killed by the same killer.

"_Scientist are still having a hard time trying to understand the nature of this new crater and why rocks are flying upwards towards the sky._" Then shows a picture of Chiralium Crystals, "_Yet some are saying that it is because of these golden crystals that form strange, hand-shaped clusters but no word from them._"

Ozpin turns off the holoscreen as he sees Qrow, "Qrow. I understand that you were there. What happened?" Ozpin is curious about what happened.

Qrow takes a deep breath, "I got a lot to talk about." Qrow tells them everything about what happened in that area. He told them that he was forced to work with Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang and what they found. He told them all about Mary von Frankincense, the Wesen, the possibility of some space project with some new energy resources that are meant to replace Dust, and learn that the new group called, Evolutionaries, are responsible for many of the disappearances. He did recorded it but it got erased. Even worse when he told them that they know about the Maidens, Ozma, Salem and the Relics.

Glynda says in disbelief, "I can't believe this. You mean they know everything?"

"Who are these...'Evolutionaries'?" Ozpin seems upset about the whole situation. "Just how much do they know? And what about their leader? If this Mary von Frankincense knows, that means everyone else working with them know as well."

Glynda looks at Ozpin, "Do you think Bloody Mary is working with them?"

"I believe so." Ozpin sounds serious as he get off his seat and looks out the window. "It makes sense. Why would this killer attack Theodore and the Summer Maiden. If She has the Sword of Destruction, that means either Salem or the Evolutionaries have it."

"I don't think so." Qrow pulls out his flask. "I manage to see Mary's text on her scroll, the message was initialed, B.M. Which means Bloody Mary." Qrow drinks from his flask.

Ozpin turns around to face Qrow, "We must find the ones responsible for Autumn's condition. If they knew about Summer, then they must know who has the other half of the Maiden's soul." He looks at Glynda, "Put Amber under lockdown for the time being. In the meantime, we must act calm."

"Why not contact Jimmy about the situation and send some scouts over at Ferus?" Qrow makes a suggestion. "The woman tried to hide the fact that their home base is at Ferus. If we locate their base, we can find all the people who had disappeared."

"I'll contact him immediately." Ozpin agrees with Qrow's suggestion and makes the call. He heads over to the elevator to head over to the CCTS Tower to let Gen. Ironwood know and to tell Leonardo Lionheart.

* * *

**Atlas, Ironwood's Office, Two Hours Later...**

Ironwood is looking over a file labeled, 'von Frankincense, Mary'. He looks tired because of what is happening. Outside of his window, Atlas is looking less and less like the wonderful city that it is supposed to be. A lot of its polish has started to dull while Mantle's has started to shine more brightly. He reads the file to learn more until Winter Schnee shows up.

"You called, sir?" Winter walks up and stands in attention.

Ironwood close the file and turn his attention towards Winter. "Schnee, I want to to investigate child disappearances from ten to thirteen years ago."

"Does this involve our current situation?" Winter is curious about this new order.

"Close. But I also want you to investigate the murders of Alphonse and Caroline von Frankincense that is related to your father."

Winter's eyes widen when she heard that. "My father?"

"If the von Frankincense Family was murdered by members of your family's company, then we have a very serious problem. I know that you have doubts and-"

"I'll do it." Winter responds with a very stern look on her face.

"I wasn't finished. I also need reports about children that have disappeared. Not just in Atlas, but in all the kingdoms and in Menagerie, but only look for hard copies of the files of these children."

"Understood." Winter salutes before leaving.

Ironwood gets off his seat and looks out the window. Atlas is slowly dying while Mantle has become more like a proper city rather than a giant slum. Thanks to Daisy Taggart, Mantle has become even more prosperous which would mean a landslide when the polls open. Robyn Hill is still on the run with many false rumors and information about her Happy Huntresses causing more harm than good that many start to believe. Due to Jacques Schnee reputation being ruined and the Schnee Dust Company loosing everything to the rise of worker riots outside of Atlas, Dust supplies have fallen greatly. Yet the Dust supplies in Mantle is greater. However, Daisy Taggart is about to announce a new energy source that can power all of Mantle with only a single generator and some new barriers that can keep the Grimm out. Ironwood has taken an interest but can't go due to all the disturbances in Atlas. All the finest minds disappearing, the only Dust company about to be on its last leg, Mantle's prosperity rises. Not to mention the serial killer that has killed many trooper in other kingdoms that cause the military's reputation to plummet. Atlas is becoming a shadow of what it was. It is only a matter of time before someone sparks chaos in the once great floating city. Its number is almost up.

But there are other things that are racing through the general's mind as well. Things such as colonizing the moon, new energy resources created from abandoned mines, Grimm turning into new races. If he can get his hand on them, it would great Atlas' reputation back on track. But now, all he has to do is wait patiently until another abandoned mine is about to be transformed or a report from a few scouts in Ferus. Either way, he has to learn to be patient until the time is right. Remnant maybe at peace on the surface, but there is a war being wage between three factions. The Evolutionaries that want change, Salem who has her own plans, and Ozpin's Group that want to maintain the peace. Only one of these factions may claim the world and the fate of all life.

* * *

**In a Hidden Chamber...**

The leader is in a special type of chamber somewhere hidden from sight. In this room, there are gigantic Go boards with many colored pieces on each of the boards in the shape of all the continents and kingdoms on Remnant. White pieces with the Atlas Kingdom symbol on it represents the Atlesian Military, white pieces with the White Fang's red symbol represents the White Fang, blue pieces with the Mistral Kingdom symbol represents Huntsmen of Mistral, light green pieces with Vale Kingdom symbol represents Huntsmen of Vale, orange pieces with the Vacuo Kingdom symbol represents the Huntsmen of Vacuo, and black pieces with Salem's symbol on it represents Grimm that are under Salem's direct control. Yet there are also individual pieces that represents the characters that are known from the show with their own colors and symbols. There are four glowing pieces that represents the Maidens which are green for Spring, orange for Summer, white for Winter and red for Autumn. Yet there are two glowing red pieces with one of them being Cinder. The orange piece has a symbol of a broken hand mirror and an axe that are crossed.

The leader takes Qrow's piece and place it in Vale while taking Sienna's piece and place it in Menagerie. They takes Ironwood's piece, Salem's piece, Ozpin's piece, Adam Taurus' piece, Jacques Schnee's piece and two glowing pieces with one being purple and the other being yellow in their palm of their left hand. "Soon," the leader speaks, "this world will change and we will evolve. Revolution through evolution."

* * *

**AN: C****an you guys help me with something? I've been trying to remember a game I saw on YouTube. I can't remember the name, but I do remember some of the stuff in it. It starts out as you entering some sort of chamber where you get to meet this armored skeletal dude, but is really chill and says that you and him are the same while explaining that your memories form building blocks. It started out with you entering a nice and peaceful forest where you meet a nice woman, a pillow fort until later it gets darker with some Noir-style stuff but gets to become horrible with an electric chair at the end of that one after going up a spiraling staircase and then you come across a battlefield that has these statues comprised of armed men, demons and tanks. You have a choice of ending reincarnation or be reincarnated. If you decide to reincarnate, you fall down into some sort of funnel until you see a bright light and lose your memories. If you decide not to, you become the skeletal guy, clap your hands and everything goes dark. It is a bit like a walking simulator but I'm not sure if it is also part platformer or puzzle solver. That's the best I can remember. Does anyone know the name of that game?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #4: An Individual, a Parasite and a Slave**

What is the difference between an individual, a parasite and a slave? What separate these three things? Money? Power? Status? No. An individual chooses, a parasite tries to unite the rabble under their servitude and a slave obeys! The individual stands on their own judgement. The parasite follow the opinions to others and the slaves get roped in by the parasite. The individual creates. The parasite demands a share of everything or everything while leaving the individual with nothing. The slave is unable to create anything. The individual thinks and forms new ideas. The parasite either copies or warp the ideas of the individual. The slave is unable to form ideas of their own. The individual produces while the parasite loots and the slave cannot produce. The individual is more interested in the conquest of nature and the understanding of the universe. The parasite wants to conquer all individuals and make them into slaves. The individual is free. Independent while never serving nor rules. They deal with others by making free exchanges along with voluntary choices. The parasite desire power as they bind all people together in common action and common slavery while seeing their fellow sentience as only a tool for the use of others. They must think and act what they think and act and live in joyless, selfless servitude to any need but their own. And a slave is just that. A joyless, selfless servant to any form of collectivism that must act like sheep or programmed robots. But of course, a slave is dedicated to their own ideals and views to altruism.

On Remnant, people do value individualism by giving themselves the names of art itself, color. Yet there are parasites here that want to make slaves. These come in the form of the White Fang, who want to unite all Faunus to kill humans rather than finding peaceful resolutions. The Atlesian Military is another form of parasite. The Atlas Academy maybe a Huntsmen school, but Ironwood scrutinize everyone to join him in "protecting the world" as there are no other military forces to oppose him. Even worse when he adds robots that can easily be reprogram. Salem and Ozma almost try to conquer individuals through a false religion by force with them at the top. Ozma did have a change of heart, but lost everything. But here in this valley, we do not force people. We don't scrutinize, we let them choose. We don't use force, we make deals. We don't copy or steal, we produce and make our own original works. Well...except for some of the stuff that I got from my memories that are being used as shows. So I maybe a bit of a hypocrite on that part. Yet thanks to those memories, I brought some new ideals into this world. These even include inspiration.

Back on topic, we don't see others as a tool. We see them as a potential for change. Revolutionary, no, evolutionary idealist that will change this world forever.

End of recording.

* * *

**Vale, Start of The Stray (Volume 1, Episode 15)**

In Vale, people are getting set up for the Vytal Festival coming soon. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss stops and raise her arms in amazement, "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!"

Ruby says, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." She gets a little creeped out by Weiss' smile, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turns to face Ruby, ""How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **breathtaking**!"

They all continue to walk with Yang whispering, "We should let her have this. Because of all the stuff that's happening back in Atlas. Especially with her family's company limping along to get by."

They stop near the docks with the sound of foghorns being heard.

Yang asks, "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby cover her nose in disgust, "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Weiss says to the sisters, "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!"

They continue to walk as Blake says, "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss scoffs at Blake, "You can't prove that!"

Ruby turns her head and noticed something strange, "Whoa."

The four walk towards the Dust shop guarded by the police. Instead of a robbed store, they see giant crystals sticking out of the building. Some are blue that glow faintly. Some are green that looked like some got chipped off. And there are some that don't glow that come in a variety of colors.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks.

One of the detectives walk towards his partner, "Any idea what this crap is? This stuff isn't Dust."

"Yeah." says the other detective, "I try to touch one of those blue crystals and my hand got shocked. Now I can't feel it."

Yang is puzzled by what she sees, "Any idea what this stuff is?"

The first detective says, "The money is still there and nothing else is stolen. Well except for a few of those green crystals."

"Huh?" Ruby turns her head when she hears this.

"Some experiment gone wrong?" the second detective asks.

"Not sure." the first detective answers, "But I heard that these strange crystals have been appearing all over Remnant lately. Mostly in mines that used to be abandoned."

"What is happening in the world lately?" the second detective sighs while trying to figure things out. "Brilliant people disappearing from Atlas, the Schnee Dust Company is loosing everything to riots, new stuff like this keep on cropping everywhere, and etc., etc."

"Could be the sign of the times. Like big changes coming soon."

"Well we're not getting paid enough to deal with this crap. Plus I doubt the White Fang has anything to do with this. They normally steal Dust, not create weird nature artwork."

* * *

**Somewhere Close By...**

Fumeiyo, the Huntsmen Slayer, killed ten Huntsmen in an alleyway along with eighteen gangsters with their bodies and body parts spread everywhere along with blood splattered as far as five floors. Fumeiyo has her left foot on one of the gangsters as he tries to struggle to break free yet unable to move.

'_I can't move._' the gangster thinks as he is terrified. Fumeiyo is about to deliver the killing blow but shouts, "WAIT! I have some information you might be interested in! I learned that the White Fang and Roman Torchwick are planning a huge heist at the docks!"

Fumeiyo stops her katana from stabbing into his head. "Go on."

"Word is that a large shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company is being sent to the docks. A huge shipment and they plan to steal it!"

"Is that so?" Fumeiyo raises her katana a little.

"Yes! So are you gonna let me live! I don't want to die! Please?!" A small glimmer of hope can be seen in his eyes among all the fear.

"Yeeeaahh- No."

SHANK! She stabbed him in the head.

* * *

**Vale, Around Black & White (Volume 1, Episode 16)**

It is nighttime at the docks where Blake is laying flat on her stomach on the rooftop of a warehouse. She is overlooking a shipment of Dust because Sun overheard about a large shipment when he was on the boat. A prime target for the White Fang. Yet unbeknownst to her, Fumeiyo is watching over Blake from a corner of one of the shipping cranes up top with a pair of binoculars to watch her.

Fumeiyo smirks, "So that's the daughter of Ghira Belladonna. Glad to see that she wishes to make amends for your mistakes. At least someone seeks redemption among all the phonies." She lowers her binoculars and just smiles, "But Roman Torchwick is my kill." However, she sees movement on the same rooftop. She sees Sun holding onto some apples in his arm and tries to give one to Blake but Blake gives an angry glare at him. "Hmm? Another Huntsmen-in-training?"

Yet the wind blows all around as a bullhead VTOL with searchlights flashes for a landing spot. Fumeiyo hid as it descends in the middle of all the cargo containers. It lands as it opens its ramp to reveal members of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"Time to work." Fumeiyo says as she targets her prey. "Time to path the streets of Vale with blood." She jumps down from her hiding spot and heads straight towards her target form the shadows. Yet she runs into complications.

Blake has Roman Torchwick hostage as the White Fang point there guns at her. But Blake removes her ribbon to show her cat ears for all to see.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" Blake speaks to the other Faunus, "Why are you aiding this scum?"

Fumeiyo bites the left side of her lower lip to draw some blood. She uses her left thumb to get some of the blood and smear it on some of her knives. She takes aim as she holds on to one of the knives by the tip and throws it at one of the White Fang members. She hit his right leg and grunts in pain, but then is frozen in place.

"Hey." he grunts, "I can't move."

Then another knife hits one of them on the left shoulder and is frozen.

"What the-?" Roman went as he is confuse on what is going on.

Fumeiyo makes her move as she draws her sword and comes charging in.

"Oh crap!" Roman says in horror. "It's her!"

Fumeiyo chops off the head of one of the White Fang members she struck and proceeds to slice off half a torso diagonally on the next one. As Blake watches, she notices the look in Fumeiyo's eyes behind her mask. They are the eyes of a fanatic. Similar to a very specific person that Blake knows and it scares her. Roman quickly uses his crane to fire at Fumeiyo but misses and hits some explosive Dust.

* * *

Not too far, Penny and Ruby turn around and heard the sound of the explosion at the docks with smoke rising just a few buildings away.

Ruby goes, "Oh no..." as she is worrying that Blake might be there.

* * *

Back at the docks, Blake is on the ground and dazed. Unhurt but tries to get off the ground as she sees Roman trying to defend himself against the fast slashes of the Huntsmen Slayer. Roman struggles as some bullheads with more White Fang join the fray. However, Fumeiyo slashes through Roman's cane and slices off Roman's right leg. Roman fell backwards as he bleeds out. Fumeiyo looks at Blake that sends shivers down the poor cat Faunus' spine.

Sun shouts, "BLAAAAKE!" He runs up and uses his weapon in staff mode to attack Fumeiyo.

Fumeiyo blocks the attack but Sun spins and changes his weapon from bostaff to nunchaku form and fires as one of them spins in his right hand. Fumeiyo's blood red aura protected her as she kicks Sun right at his abs and sends him flying. Roman tries to crawl away but Fumeiyo stomps his back and ready to kill him. Blake is still frozen in fear as she has flashes of Adam Taurus in her mind and sees Fumeiyo being the same.

"Hey!" Ruby is on the rooftop of the warehouse as she fires a round at Fumeiyo.

Fumeiyo deflects the shot and nearly hit Blake.

Penny approaches Ruby and is confuse on what is going on, "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

While looking up, Fumeiyo sees Penny on the rooftop. "The synthetic." she mumbled to herself. She then flashes about a picture of Penny when Eric van Genus explains about a synthetic robot Atlas has been developing. "Those cretins at Atlas." her voice is full of rage as she holds her katanas tightly. She ninja runs towards the warehouse as she completely lost interest in Roman. "I will not let heroes be replaced by machines!"

Ruby notices Fumeiyo running on the side of the warehouse on her way up. She tries to get Penny away, "Penny! Run!"

But too late. Fumeiyo has arrived as she kicks Ruby out of the way. Yet Penny's _b_ackpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades deflecting Fumeiyo's attack.

"Not to worry, Ruby!" Penny says with a smile, "I'm combat ready!"

Fumeiyo angrily roars as she unleashes a flurry of attacks on Penny yet keeps on getting parried one by one. The two leap from rooftop to rooftop as they continue to attack. Back on the ground, Blake snaps out of it and helps Sun take on the White Fang goons. In the air, three bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as bullheads fall in pieces in front her. Then Fumeiyo tries to attack yet gets pushed back by the light green lasers from the swords.

Blake and Sun rounded up all the White Fang members yet Roman Torchwick managed to get away from one remaining bullhead. The battle between Fumeiyo and Penny continues to rage on with Ruby trying to provide back-up. Blake uses her Gambol Shroud to get up to one of the crates and tries to attack Fumeiyo. Fumeiyo blocks Blake's attack yet Blake keeps on using her semblance to fool Fumeiyo and crack her mask. Yet Fumieyo kicks Blake off the dangling crate and onto the top of a large stack of shipping crates. With Blake cleared out of the way, Ruby takes her shot and cause the crate to fall. Fumeiyo jumps out of the way but Sun smacks her with his weapon onto the warehouse. She did try to block but her katanas got destroyed. Weiss and Yang finally show.

"WE'RE HERE!" Yang says as she rides on Weiss' glyph. "We finally- Whoa!" Yang sees Fumeiyo trying to get up. She looks at Blake as she points, "Is that the Huntsmen Slayer?!"

Fumeiyo angrily charges at yang and tries to punch her. But Weiss uses her glyphs to yank her away and gets hit against the wall. Actually, she got rammed through it.

"That was close!" Weiss says as she catches her breath.

Fumeiyo's aura has been depleted as she can feel the pain on her body. She is covered in cuts and bruises after getting slammed through a wall. As she emerges from the warehouse, she notices that all the Huntsmen-in-training have their weapons pointed at her as police cars with their sirens on and parked behind the young Huntsmen with the police having their guns pointed at Fumeiyo.

"FREEZE!" one of the officers shouted.

"It's over, Huntsmen Slayer!" Ruby says at Fumeiyo.

"You are under arrest!" Weiss says.

Yang then makes an awful pun, "Consider yourself, _slain_!"

Sun looks at Yang and goes, "Really?"

"Not now!" Blake orders Sun. Then pays attention to Fumeiyo, "It's over!"

"Over?" Fumeiyo says as she tries to get up. "Over!?" she says again in a more threatening voice as her mask finally breaks to reveal her red eyes.

Everyone gets freaked out when they see her bright red eyes. Her eyes are so cold, menacing, and so full of conviction for her beliefs that a maligning aura appears as if her aura has replenished as it fills the area. This cause everyone to become paralyze with fear as she displays her indomitable will.

She screams out, "**IT'S NEVER OVER! THIS WORLD IS FULL OF FAKE HEROES THAT DISGRACE THE NAME, HUNTSMEN! HUNTSMEN THESE DAYS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN HYPOCRITES AND PATHETIC EXCUSES AS PROTECTORS! THE KINGDOMS MUST RUN WITH THE BLOOD OF FRAUDS!**" She takes one step forward full of rage, "**THE ATLESIAN MILITARY AND THE WHITE FANG ARE BIGGER JOKES THAN THE FAKERS I HAD TO PUT DOWN! ONLY A FEW ARE WORTHY TO KILL ME! YOU HEAR THAT?! ONLY THOSE THAT ARE WORTHY OF BEING CALLED HEROES!**" And takes another step forward, "**THE REST ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE! A SHADOW OF THE ONES FROM FAIRY TALES! A TRUE HERO SHOULD ALWAYS PUT EVERYONE ELSE'S HAPPINESS BEFORE THEIR OWN! SELF-SACRIFICE! ABLE TO OVERCOME ANY OBSTACLE AND ASK NO REWARD!**"

But then she remembers something. Something that Eric van Genus said: '_In this world, altruistic heroes only exist in stories and tales. They have no place in the real world or the new one we hope to create._'

Fumeiyo chuckles after remembering that before laughing manically as she looks up and scratches the left side of her face. Blood started to trickle from the scratch she made. Then she looks at the people in front of her with a huge grin that reach from ear to ear, "**THAT PROFESSOR IS RIGHT! HEROES LIKE THAT NO LONGER HAVE A PLACE IN THIS WORLD! FAIRY TALES ARE JUST STUPID CHILDISH NOTIONS THAT TRICK US ALL!**" She laughs some more as she then shoves her left middle finger in her eye. Gouging it out with blood dripping from the eye socket that freaks everyone out. "**LOOKS LIKE ALL THAT HARD WORK WAS FOR NOTHING! BUT ONCE THE CULLING COMES, THE REST OF YOU PHONIES WILL** **DIE! **" She pulls out a blade she had hidden under her clothes, "**IN MANY TALES, THE HERO NEVER GETS TO SEE THE ENDING! WHEN I DIE HERE AND NOW, THAT WOULD MAKE ME A MARTYR TO INSPIRE HUNTSMEN WHO WILL BE ON THE RIGHT PATH OF BEING A HERO!**" She manically laughs as she chops off her own head. The head continues to smile as it falls down to the pavement and rolls up to Weiss' feet.

Weiss looks at Fumeiyo's head staring at her with the big grin on its face. She screams in horror after that.

Not long after, the police round up the White Fang members that didn't get away. Weiss is sitting in the police car with a blanket over her and a cup of coffee in her hands. Still shaken after what just happened.

Blake approaches Weiss, "Are you okay?" Blake sounds a little worried.

"No. I'm not." Weiss looks at Blake, "Once all this is done, we have to have a talk."

Ruby looks around and asks, "Has anyone seen Penny?"

Yang is sitting on a box, "Not really." She then glances over at an ambulance truck taking Fumeiyo's dead body away in a body bag.

Sun asks everyone, "Any idea what she was talking about? Like the professor she mentioned and the 'Culling'?"

Ruby looks down and looks worrisome, "I don't know. But what ever it is, it can't be good." Then she looks at everyone with more confidence, "If it does come, we will be ready."

* * *

Over at Beacon, Ozpin watches the live feed at the docks on his scroll. Qrow sent a message that says: 'Queen has pawns. New player lost this pawn.'

"Hmm..." Ozpin went as he looks out the window. "Just who is this new player?"

* * *

Over at a large warehouse with a shadowy interior, Roman Torchwick limps his way towards the door with some of his weight being supported by his cane. He enters as he limps over to a table and gives a tired sigh.

"That was unexpected, Roman."

Roman gets scared as he hears the voice of Cinder in the room. "Whoa! Hehe...I wasn't expecting you guys so soon..."

Cinder approaches with Mercury and Emerald behind her. She gives a serious look, "Well, no one ever expected the Huntsmen Slayer to be here so soon. However, we still need more Dust."

Roman argues, "Well it's hard to find some when dealing with those strange crystals. Why not use those instead?"

Cinder smirks as she chuckles darkly, "You maybe right. However," she summons a fireball and her eyes glowing gold, "you must continue working with the White Fang in order to get them. We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

* * *

**The Next Morning, Vale Police Station**

One of the doctors at the morgue came down to do a thorough examination on Fumeiyo's corpse. He is looking over on his clipboard to check which cold storage she is in. After checking, he opens the storage yet there is no body.

"What the-?" the doctor says in disbelief. He checks the clipboard and the number of the door and they match.

He checks another one yet no body. He checks another one. Another one. And another one. None of them have Fumeiyo's decapitated corpse. He went up to tell everyone and news that Fumeiyo's body has disappeared has spread.

* * *

**The Very Next Day After, At the Meeting Room...**

In the meeting room, the leader enters the room and is in his John Gulch disguise. This disguise looks like Kristoffer Polaha who played John Galt in Atlas Shrugged Part 3 film yet has two streaks of gray hair on the right side yet he has the voice of Paul Johansson who also played John Galt but in Part 1. In the room, Coco Mint is there with holographic displays as always yet there are two other figures there. The first is Nyx Shade. A woman in her early twenties with long, periwinkle hair that is a little wavy and curly while also having silver eyes yet looks tired. She is also wearing a dark, gothic lolita dress that is black and a few periwinkle-colored frills on her wrist, center of her chest to her waist, and her collar. She is also wearing a blue-colored brooch in the form of a Bowles variety flower with an amber in the center. The second is another woman in her early twenties name, Harriet Flameheart. Like everyone else in this little council, she has silver eyes. However, her hair is sticking up and has three different colors while being in the form of flames. The base is a light red coloring, the one above is fire orange and the last is sunflower blonde along with having a dark complexion. Not to mention that her eyebrows are fashioned in a similar way. She is wearing a red blouse with a crimson cape, similar to a mage, while having a brooch in the form of a crimson fiery heart while also wearing a knee-long orange skirt.

"Sorry I'm late." John apologizes to the three women in the room. "What is this about?"

Harriet speaks in a wonderful voice like that of a singer, "There is a new video on the net."

Nyx then speaks in a southern accent, "It's about the little Huntsmen Slayer. We haven't watch it yet but everyone else has."

Coco is smiling, "Yeah! There's a documentary video online about her but it is being taken down again and again. Luckily I saved it and uploaded it again and again." She flicks one of the screens towards John as it plays.

The video shows the silhouette of Fumeiyo with the title, 'Huntsmen Slayer: Fumeiyo' with a narration followed by a few pictures, "_Sangre San Viento. Also known as Fumeiyo which means disgrace and more commonly as the Huntsmen Slayer. As a child, she greatly admired storybooks about heroes saving the lives and the day. This inspired her to enroll at Shade Academy to train as a Huntress. But what she saw as a flawed educational system that lacks the true understanding of being a hero._" Then shows a crimson figure in the middle of a city and trying to get black shadows to listen. "_After dropping out, she advocated for the return of the early days of Huntsmen when they were actually heroes. But her words have fallen onto deaf ears._" Then shows a picture of her in her costume, "_After her three year disappearance, she came back and brutally kill any Huntsmen that did not follow her principals, soldiers of the Atlesian Military who she sees as government puppets, members of the White Fang who she sees as misguided innocents who were tricked into committing crime and any criminals she_ _sees._" Shows a picture of Vacuo City, "_This became her one woman crusade on the return to the old days. She believed heroes should never seek compensation and one should epitomize the ideas of self-sacrifice. She believes that present day Huntsmen were frauds. When action speaks louder than words along with violent purges, she hopes society would join her side._" Then switches over to Fumeiyo's last stand against Team RWBY and Sun as she makes her speech and before she died.

Harriet and Nyx are freaked out by Fumeiyo in the video before she decapitated herself.

"Holy shit." Harriet is frighten by what she saw.

Nyx looks at John, "Almost reminds me of you. Back when you killed the caretakers. The look in her eyes."

Coco shivers yet smiles, "Woo-hoo-hoo. That girl gives me the shivers!" Yet looks down, "Too bad she's dead."

John just stoically flicks the hologram screen back at Coco, "That's because she has conviction and she is dedicated to her work. Just like I do." John gives a very serious face that scares the other girls. Not just that, his eyes are similar yet more focus and less angry.

Coco gets excited shivers again, "Yeah! Just like that!"

Nyx shivers in fear, "Can you please stop? You're scaring us."

John smiles and blinks, "Sorry." he chuckles a little, "Just to give a demonstration." Then he looks at Coco, "By the way, how are things going?"

Coco checks the net, "Things are progressing smoothly. The last of our satellites are up and the new network is complete. The last of the nanomachines are finished and ready for dispersal. As for Daisy Taggart, looks like her win will be a landslide once the polls are open. Plus, Jacques Schnee sold his wife's animals to us and now we are gonna do the Sandstar experiment real soon. Guessing he must be desperate for cash if he's pulling a dick move like that."

"Good." John smiles as he place his hands behind him. Then he looks at Nyx, "And you, Nyx? How are your sewing classes going?"

Nyx clears her throat, "They're going well. A lot of my students have created such beautiful quilts and now we're making teddy bears and dolls."

Harriet then speaks, "My _magic_ classes," Harriet was being sarcastic with the word 'magic', "are going well. We got some amazing wizards that can use nanomachines with their brains very well. Although some prefer Kuro's ki class and Yuki's ninjutsu class over magic. Either way, they're using their thought impulses very well."

"Good." John nods.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in!" John says.

The door opens to reveal a boy around sixteen years old that looks similar to Whitley Schnee yet has black hair. His attire consists of a short-sleeved black dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by dark blue cuffs, each with twin blue diamond buttons. Over his tucked shirt, he wears a blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his left breast pocket. He also wears a blue necktie, back trousers and black dress shoes.

"Ah, Schwarz! Come in, come in." John greets him.

Coco, Harriet and Nyx give Schwarz a very friendly and flirty greeting, "Hello, Schwarz."

Schwarz gives a smile and waves, "Hello, ladies." Then looks at John, "Forgive my intrusion, but I would like to speak to the council."

"What is it?" John asks out of curiosity.

"I would like to make a few changes to the plan for Atlas. In particular, the Winter Maiden, Fria."

"Ooo!" Coco takes an interest.

"I think, instead of killing her, why not have her join our side? Willingly."

* * *

**Mary von Frankincense's Secret Lab...**

Mary hums a tune as she sows and stitch Fumeiyo back together on a dissection table. Stitching her head back on for her own purposes. "Now then..." she says while finishing her stitching, "Should you be an undead or be part of one of the Vampire Clans up north? What to do, what to do. You're lucky that you have such uses. Although..." Mary licks her lips, "Perhaps you and me should have some fun?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, just to give you guys the heads up. Instead of posting chapters every two weeks, it will be completely random. It could come out in a few days or come out in a month. Blame my crazy work schedule. Anyway, just to let you guys know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #5: The Greatest Mistakes on Remnant**

Life is always full of mistakes. Back on Earth, there were so many that it would take days to explain them all that has accord in history. Some learned, others didn't so it is complicated. Remnant has a few itself. Let's start with the first one: Salem. After being rescued by Ozma and got married, she lost him to an illness. Grief stricken, Salem sought out the gods to resurrect him. But the Alien of Light refused and tries to discuss balance. Salem wouldn't accept it. So she sought the Alien of Darkness and he agreed to resurrect Ozma. Yet his brother disagreed. The two had a discussion about the pact they agreed on so they cursed Salem with immortality so she can learn about the acceptance of loosing someone. That...backfired. She rallied those that wanted immortality against the aliens which they wiped out all of humanity. Leaving Salem all alone as they left...well after taking away all the magic and destroying the moon. A bit. But that didn't stop her. She tried to kill herself by tossing herself into the Grimm Liquid in the hopes of dying. That also backfired as it turned her into the destructive hybrid that she is. Humanity did come back, but the Faunus came soon after.

In Ozma's case, he should've refused the Alien of Light. Let events unfold and let Salem be the Witch of the Forest. Later, he made a mistake of pretending to be a god along with Salem which he...well...things got complicated afterwards that led to the death of his new family and everything they worked up towards. In the Great War, Ozma became the King of Vale and used the very artifacts that the Aliens gave to put an end to it. True, he abolished slavery, ended all the atrocities, created democratic governments and gave the Faunus their own continent. But you know what he should've done; destroy the Grimm once and for all. *starts to get angry* He had the ultimate power in his hands. He should've used it to wipe out the Grimm from existence so people can be free to fully express themselves! *extremely angry* And yet he just thew it all away! That was a fucking dick move, Ozma! Dick move! *calms down after taking a deep breath* But after giving it some thought, having those artifacts makes him a target for Salem. Plus no Grimm, no Huntsmen.

Yet pretty soon, they will be replaced with something. I'll talk about it later in another entry.

End of recording.

* * *

**Ironwood's Office, Two Weeks After Fumeiyo's Death**

Ironwood is sitting on his chair as he looks at the video that is a documentary of Sangre San Viento, aka, Fumeiyo. The video is churning his stomach as he hears Fumeiyo's speech. Especially about the Atlesian Military being a joke and compared to be the same as the White Fang. However, Winter enters the room with a cart full of folders with five other robots pushing the carts into the room as Ironwood turns off the video. The robots clear the room as Winter pulls out twenty-three folders that have Vale's emblem on them.

"How was the search, Schnee?"

Winter puts the twenty-three folders on Ironwood's desk and stands in attention. "Sir, after an extensive search of retrieving every hard copy of all the children that has disappeared. Yet I have also conducted a thorough investigation on all the children that disappeared." She gives Ironwood one particular folder at the top of the stack. "I believe this is the leader of the Evolutionaries."

The tab on the file reads, 'Stone, Cobbel'. Ironwood opens the folder and only sees one scrap of paper that reads, 'Eyes: Silver'. The edges of the piece of paper look like they were soaked, burned, and had a few trimmings done to it.

Ironwood gives Winter a confused look, "This is it?"

"I believe so, sir. Since there isn't much of a record of him, this young man is the leader. I even made contact with a few locals saying that a five-year-old was leading the other older children out of the orphanage thirteen years ago before finding the dead bodies of the caretakers. Yet they also stated that the caretakers were cruel to the children and rebelled."

Ironwood looks over the folders and sees the names of the other children that disappeared while reading their files to have a better understanding of who are they facing against. He checks over all twenty-two to see what they can do to stop them. He looks at Winter, "That will be all, Schnee."

Winter salutes, "Yes, sir!"

But a call came in via holographic screen that shows a doctor. He seems distressed, "_General Ironwood! Fria has gone missing!_"

"WHAT!?" Ironwood runs out of the office with Winter following him.

"General, who is Fria? General? General!?"

* * *

They made it to the Atlas Medical Facility and march towards a room marked 'Patient Room 920' with four old Atlesian Knights guarding the door.

Winter asks, "General? What is going on?" as they continue to head down the hallways.

They made it to Fria's bedroom. The place has a small cabinet area with a sink beside it, a large easel with a painting near the bed, and several paintings on the wall. The bed lays empty with only a few blankets and a pillow. Ironwood grit his teeth in anger while squeezing his fists tightly because he just lost the Winter Maiden. Winter is a bit confuse on what is happening.

He looks at Winter, "Send every soldier available to find Fria and the people responsible for her disappearance." He has a very serious look on him, "I want these people found. NOW!"

* * *

**Enlighten Valley, Afternoon**

Somewhere in the continent of Sanus, there is a wonderful and lush valley that has four large towns with each having a different theme yet there is one floating town where all the factories are that is in cyberpunk fashion that has holographic streets that appear when a car or some other automobile exits the place that connects them. Plus they are large. The tops of many buildings have solar panels with a few having windmills to power the place along with some new power sources such as Energon as an example. To the south, we have a Roman-style town where you can fine vineyards, wheat fields, tomato fields, and a central amphitheater where plays can be watched and art competitions are held. It may look like a Roman-style city, but it has many modern necessities needed for modern living. This is called, the Caesar District with only a population of 500. To the north, we have an art deco-style with only four skyscrapers. This place is very artistic where you can hear music of all kinds being played which makes it a little noisy. Plus there are also clubs and bars that serve the best moonshine ever distilled. Yet the inside of 50% of the buildings have some modern tech meant for all kinds of things like creating video games. This is the Minuit District. It's population: 1,200

To the west, we have the Victorian District. A small town with a Victorian-style architecture with a population of 1,098 and home to many schools of all ages can go. But they all agree that the best one is located at the Minuit District where the council teaches. The place also has some pretty good mines located at the base of the mountains. Unlike the Schnee's, it is more stable, workable, and 100% safe. There are some factories, yet they are pollution free and it is where people learn a thing or two about working in a factory. To the east, we have the Oda District. A classical Japanese-style town with Japanese etiquette. The place has wonderful gardens, peaceful environment and a certain charm to it that invites people over. Not to mention the rice fields they have on the mountain side. Population: 2,150. (Hey, who doesn't love Japanese-styles?) Not including the factories, the total population of the valley is 4,948.

Now we head over to the Minuit District for one particular school where members of the council teach. Remnant Advance Academy. This is a very special academy where people of all ages, young and old alike, study together in the same classrooms.

In the gym, Sylvester Stallion is teaching boxing as he says to one of the students punching the punching bag, "Come on! You can hit harder than that! You have to eat lightning and crap thunder!"

Some of his students snicker and giggle at what Stallion said.

He looks at his students and goes, "What?"

In some sort of art room, Neon Seign is teaching her students about different art styles on many sheets of large papers on her whiteboard. She points at one with street graffiti, "As you can see, everyone has their own unique style. A true artist should always show their own creative expression on-"

In some Japanese-style garden under a cherry tree, Kuro Kanmuri is teaching about flower arranging. In a computer room, Coco Mint is teaching about computers. Many members of the council have their own classes that suit their personalities and abilities. As for Prof. Eric von Genus, he is teaching history in a fancy university-style classroom. On his chalkboard, he has drawings of the God of Light and the God of Darkness along with many drawings that depict what truly happened on Remnant many, many years ago with the title: The True History of Remnant.

Eric lectures his class, "As you can see, after Salem has united the original kingdoms with the promise of immortality, she united them to fight against the aliens. Yet the Alien of Darkness uses the quote 'magic' to wipe them out before he and his brother left and destroy part of the moon."

"Oo-ooh." his class is intrigued by how the moon became what it is.

He continues, "Salem is then left alone as she traveled to the Land of Darkness. That is where she transform into the human/Grimm hybrid she is today when she tried to kill herself."

A ten-year-old girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"There is something I've been wondering. About the two aliens that we call gods. Did they evolved naturally or were they artificially created?"

"That is a good question. The answer is: nobody knows. The thing is that it is impossible to tell if they were naturally evolved or were made artificially. Like those holograms. Imagine if you created an artificial race using hardlight and give it enough energy to have them being able to manipulate energy, matter and anything on a molecular level. But that is for the biology or technology class." He turns to face the board, "Now let's continue with our history lesson."

As he continues, there is a man in his twenties just hanging out at the door who has açaí colored hair that is combed to his left, fair skin, and violet colored eyes. He seems to be wearing purple colored armor that has a Japanese bellflower painted black on the front torso along with having samurai-like armor pauldrons. This man is also wearing samurai gauntlets that are also painted purple while having light blue jeans and black boots that have a grim design such as skulls and smoke. On his sides are his weapons in the form of twin scythes folded up. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed as he just watches Eric giving his lecture. Yet in his left hand, there seems to be a collection of papers clamped together. After a few minutes, the bell rang to signified the end of class.

As everyone packs up and gets ready to leave, Eric says, "We'll continue with our lesson tomorrow! Make sure to study for the exams coming in two weeks!"

After the class left, Eric cleans up the board as the strange man steps down the stairs and approach while holding his papers.

When Eric was done cleaning the board, he looks back and sees him. "Ah, hello Açaí Mitsuhide. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Prof. van Genus." he speaks in a subtle and elegant manner. Açaí gives him his papers, "I thought you might be interested in what I wrote on how the world should be govern."

"Oh really?" Eric is interested to see what Açaí has written. He reads over very quickly to see what Açaí has written. As he continues to read, his smile started to turn upside down and has a very disapproval look to him. "Is this some sort of joke?" he says in a serious tone. "Because this is a bad comedy in poor taste." He looks at Açaí, "You want to promote a totalitarian dictatorship?"

Açaí smirks, "Yes, sir. I believe that law and order should be more important above all else. Freedom and rights would only bring chaos and disorder. Everyone must put their self-interest aside in order to serve the greater good and-"

Eric furiously throws the papers at him as he says, "You wretched idiot!" The papers are scattered on the floor. "What you recommend is a dystopia where only one person should have absolute power above all else! We are promoting true freedom and liberty that none of the other nations or organizations can provide! Your way of thinking will fail!"

Açaí gets angry and argues, "But this world is already a chaotic mess! If we don't unite the world under one solitary rule, then all would be lost! Not to mention that the new races will overwhelm us and could-"

"ENOUGH!" Eric says with a blast of energy coming from his body that knocked Açaí down to the floor. He gives the man a cold and menacing look that sends shivers down Açaí's spine. "Listen. We don't promote ideas of fascism, communism, dictatorships or ideas of control. Everyone has a right to live and to make a living to elevate themselves with their brilliant minds. That is what we do here. Your totalitarian thinking is not welcome here. You're free to pursue what you like, but you cannot control others." He turns around and gets ready for the next class, "Now leave. I have another class to do before meeting our guest."

Açaí gets back up on his feet and bows his head, "Yes, sir. I do apologize." He turns around, "I'll head towards gym class." As Eric prepares, Açaí has a disgruntle look on his face as he heads out. '_One of these days, I will take charge and be at the top of everything! This world will fall to my will and my will alone! Once you have been removed, that will be my chance._' He walks down the hallways, '_I am patient. I can wait until your death. But I think I'll tangle the Threads of Fate once that time has arrived._'

* * *

**Enlighten Hospital, Minuit District, Afternoon, 21st Floor**

The sun is setting over the mountains as it can clearly see by the hospital's window. Fria is in bed as she admires the sunset. She smiles while admitting that it is pretty as she gazes at the last bit of sunlight of the day. She enjoys it until she hears a door open. Fria then turns her gaze over at the door and sees Eric van Genus enter her room while holding onto a tray of two tea cups on saucers and a white teapot along with sugar cubes and a cup of cream.

"How was your nano-machine treatment?" Eric asks as if he is asking his grandmother how she is while placing the tea on the side table.

"I do feel a lot better." Fria says as she sits up while Eric pours a cup. "Thanks to your nanomachine treatments, my body feels younger and my head is a lot clearer." Fria is free from Alzheimer's and is able to live a little longer thanks to Arthur's medical nanites.

"Glad to hear it." Eric smiles. He asks, "Would you like cream and sugar?"

"Three sugars and a little bit of cream."

Eric proceeds to do so and stir before serving it to Fria.

When he hands the tea to Fria, she says, "You do know how to treat your elders despite not having any grandparents of your own."

Eric then serves himself, "Let's just say I do know despite the fact."

Fria takes a sip of her tea as she looks out the window to enjoy the last bit of sunlight shines over the mountains. "Such a lovely sight." She smiles by the fact that she can see the clear weather as stars can be seen as the night sky can be seen overhead. "It's been so long since I've seen the sunset."

Eric looks out the window with her, "Sunsets are beautiful. But I do like the sunrises. The reason is because the next day brings great opportunity and hope to those that want to experience life."

Fria looks at Eric, "Interesting analogy."

Eric takes a sip before talking some more. "By the way, I would like to show you around the valley. Unfortunately, I have classes to teach."

"You look awfully young to be a teacher."

Eric giggles a little, "I know. I am only eighteen after all."

"Eighteen?" This was a shock to Fria. "You should be a second year at one of the Huntsmen Academies by now."

"I know. But what I'm doing is just as important as being a Huntsman. There are things that Huntsmen keep on overlooking such as saving those in greater need. And I mean within the cities.

Eric goes into great explanation on what he and his people are doing. They want to change the world and make it a better place as they excel past the moon and into the stars. He even told Fria that he needs the Relics in order to use them to their fullest extent in order to make it all possible. Fria is taken in by these bold ideas and the desire to make the world safer is burning brighter. Eric hopes to sway Fria to his side in order to get the Staff of Creation rather than having her killed. Yet Fria is unsure.

"What do you say?" Eric extends his hand, "Would you like to join us?"

Fria smiles, "I have to admit, this is a lot to take in." She acknowledges that his ideal world does have merit. "But I would like some time to think about it."

Eric gives a small nod, "Very well." He agrees to let Fria think about it for awhile till she makes her decision. Eric looks at the door, "In the meantime, Schwarz?"

Schwarz Lamb-Schnee enters the room. "Yes, sir?"

Eric looks back at Fria, "Schwarz will give you the tour of our valley." Eric looks back at Schwarz, "And Schwarz, take good care of our guest, would you?"

"Of course." Schwarz agrees.

Fria smiles with her left hand on her cheek, "Oh my! I get to tour around this valley with such a handsome young man."

Schwarz blushes a little out of embarrassment.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The next morning, Schwarz takes Fria around Enlighten Valley. However, Fria is taken around via wheelchair since her legs aren't as strong as they once were even with nanomachines. Throughout the valley, they get to see people working hard in the many farms close to the Districts as well as taking in the sights. Fria notices that a lot of people are even happy here with genuine smiles on their faces. She got to see all the art that she admires. She later notice some children playing in the playgrounds having fun, students of all ages working hard on their studies, making new ideas or hope to see their favorite shows once the make it home and is even introduced to the Wesen of all shapes and sizes. Even got to see three vampires of the Razielim Clan flying above in broad daylight over at the Caesar District.

"What are those?" Fria asks as she looks up at the sky.

Schwarz answers, "Those are vampires of the Razielim Clan. They're creatures that drink blood and there are many types of Clans with their own unique characteristics. Thirty-one to be precise. For the Razielim Clan, they have bat-like wings that traverse through the skies. The Vampire Clans are living in a plot of land northwest where special white plants called Bloodsprings that grow Blood Beads. A special fruit-like bead that contains a blood-like substance that they feed on. But we do donate blood every now and then." Schwarz looks puzzled, "Although... They usually come out at night. Never see them come out in the day. How bizarre."

Fria looks at Schwarz, "So what are they doing here?"

"Don't know." Schwarz keeps on looking at the three flying vampires, "Yet it must be important." But Schwarz puts all of that aside and pushes the wheelchair to continue the tour. "Yet we will be getting another new race soon. They will be similar to Faunus but have more animal traits such as having both ears and tails. They will come from animals after touching a certain substance."

"Really? What are they?"

Schwarz chuckles, "You'll see them soon."

As they continue the tour, the made it to the amphitheater.

Before they go in, Fria says something to Schwarz. "Schwarz?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I heard about what happened to you and your mother...and I'm sorry."

Schwarz grips the armchair tightly when someone mentions about his past.

"I wish I was there to save you both." Fria grips on her flower pattern blanket because she thought she failed. "I maybe the Winter Maiden, but it was supposed to be my duty to safeguard the people of Atlas as a Huntress. My body maybe old, but I still would've done something."

Schwarz grits his teeth as a tear fell down his left cheek. He is quivering in anger as he remembers that horrible night.

* * *

**Outskirts of Vacuo, 10 Years Ago...**

It was a dark night just outside of Vacuo as a small white truck is traversing through the sands to head towards the northern villages. The back of the truck has supplies and some furniture strapped to the bed of the truck. In the driver seat, a woman with fair skin, long black hair and light blue eyes while also wearing desert garbs is trying to get as far as she could because she told Jacques Schnee that he has an illegitimate son. This would cause a scandal and Jacques ordered for their execution. In the back, the sleepy six-year-old Schwarz is trying to stay awake to keep an eye out the windows to make sure nothing comes at them. However, something cause their truck to flip over and crash on its side.

Schwarz is outside of the truck face down into the sand as he tries to get up.

"NO DON'T!" his mother cried out.

Schwarz's vision is a little blurry as the truck is providing the only light because it is on fire while one part of his forehead is bleeding. Yet he can make out that a man has a revolver pointed at her head as she tries to stop them.

"HE'S JUST A CHILD! PLEASE NO!"

BANG! A gunshot was fired at Ms. Lamb right through the center of her skull. Schwarz's vision is clear enough to see his mother dead on the ground. He froze in fear as he is next to die.

The man approach as he aims the gun at Schwarz. "Sorry kid, but your father is paying good money to have you removed from the family tree."

Schwarz close his eyes as he awaits for the inevitable.

SHINK! "GAAAH!" FLOP!

Schwarz open his eyes and sees the assassin dropped dead onto the sands. He looked up at the person that killed him and sees someone in a very familiar suit.

He kneels down, "Are you alright? My name is John Gulch. Are you okay?"

Schwarz sheds tears as he hugs the man as he cries. "Please..." he says sobbingly, "Help me..." Schwarz stops hugging to show his angry face, "Help me kill the man responsible for this! Help me kill my father! I want him to pay for what he has done! **I WANT REVENGE! I WANT HIM TO REGRET HIS OWN EXISTENCE!**"

* * *

"Schwarz!" Fria tries to snap him out of it.

He did and notices Fria's hand on his. His face was full of rage just a moment a go but now calm. Schwarz dries his tears with a handkerchief, "Sorry, ma'am. I just don't like it when my past is brought up."

"I'm sorry." Fria apologizes for bringing up the past.

"I-It's alright. But please, don't bring it up again." Schwarz tries to smile, "Now come on. We've got a play to watch."

* * *

**AN: **** Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
**

**Plus: Please also enjoy Survival in a Strange Galaxy, The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero and ******Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #6: Pros & Cons**

In life, there are always pros and cons to everything. There will always be positives and negatives to everything that there is. For example, volcanoes. Well, the ones on land. Cons: The lava causes devastation in its path, poisonous sulfur gases kills anything that breathes it in, plants are set a blaze that kill animals trap inside and the land becomes barren for a while. Pros: New land gets formed in the seas, the soil gets rejuvenated from the ashes for new plants to grow, and certain resources to be created such as sulfur, iron pyrite, diamonds, obsidian and hot spring water. Plus they keep the water salty to ensure the ecosystems remain intact since less then 3% of ocean life can live in fresh water. Wildfires are also the same. Cons: They cause devastation as they burn down acres and kill animals that couldn't escape, can trigger landslides and other forms of erosion, devastate ecosystems and burn down any homes that are in the way. Pros: Removes plants and trees that are contaminated with fungus spores, clean out trees for smaller plants to get sunlight, rejuvenate the forest when there is no water or rain and maintain diversity levels in the area. There will always be pros and cons to everything that there is. However, sometimes the cons outweigh the pros that can cause more problems.

The cons of Grimm are such an example. The Grimm basically destroy everything. They take lives, destroy anything in their path, completely ruin everything and cause everyone to be stuck in those mega cities. Having people all in one place can cause a rise in viral infections and plagues. When a creature is destroyed, people take them apart for a variety of purposes such as medicinal ingredients, meat for food, leather for clothes, scales for armor, its head as a decorative trophy and bones for fancy decoration. But when a Grimm dies, all you get is a puff of smoke. Does that sound right? Having a monster appear, destroy and eat everything and leaves nothing when it dies? No. If you hunt, you expect meat for food after tracking it down a long way. That is why the Grimm will be eliminated. Yet it would leave the Huntsmen unemployed with no monsters to kill. So instead, we will have them replace with new monsters. Monsters that don't disappear so people can take them apart for a variety of purposes. What I have in mind are creatures that Remnant has never seen before that are just like animals. Yet these creatures are from Earth's past and Earth's imagination. Scientific imagination to ensure nothing is broken and the creatures can survive.

The only pro I can think of from the Grimm is that when they're gone, they're gone. That's all, so the cons outweigh the pros.

End of recording.

* * *

**Atlas, Abandoned SDC Mine #2**

Over at the abandoned SDC mine, the Happy Huntresses received word that some sort of convoy is heading over to the abandoned mine. Robyn and her fellow Huntresses are laying low over the hills as they scope the place. They are on their bellies and using binoculars to keep an eye on it. Yet they receive a surprise.

"Can we join you?" Clover Ebi asks.

The rest of the Ace Ops have joined in and lay on their bellies. Clover is lying next to Robyn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robyn is a bit annoyed.

Clover is using his binoculars, "We just got word that some convoy disguised as the Atlesian Military is appearing at this mine. And don't worry, we're not gonna arrest you. We know that the crimes you committed were faked."

Robyn looks back in her binoculars, "At least someone knows the truth. But who has been spreading these false rumors?"

Clover stays focus, "Probably the same people we're about to meet." Yet on the other side, he can see someone else keeping an eye on the old mine. "Wait, there's some people on the other side."

Everyone look at the direction where Clover is looking at and see members of the White Fang keeping an eye on the mine as well.

"White Fang?" Harriet says as she lowers her binoculars.

"What are they doing here?" Joanna asks.

"They probably have the same intel as we do." Marrow says to the others.

Yet Vine has a suspicion, "I think this is some sort of trap. For us."

Fiona looks at everyone, "Do you think we're in danger?"

Robyn just keeps an eye out, "If there is, we should keep our distance for the time being."

"I got something." May says as she spots something on the road.

Everyone look at the road and sees twenty Atlesian Military APC's, four Scorpion tanks, and a very strange tank that seems to be hovering, painted purple, and some strange, alien-looking ammunition belt on it. Behind it is some sort of ambulance. The convoy stopped a few feet away from the ruined buildings. Soldiers dressed in some sort of futuristic armor with some having bizarre helmet shapes just like the ones at the abandoned mine at Mistral. Yet there is one particular soldier wearing bulky red armor with the word 'BRICK' on the chest.

"Those aren't Atlesian soldiers." Elm states.

Marrow asks, "Is that some sort of prototype tank? But why is there also an ambulance?"

The soldiers set up a defensive perimeter in case some Grimm might attack sooner before their preparations are complete. The tanks' cannons are aimed at the entrance just like what happened before. But the biggest shocker is that the alien tank transforms into a giant robot. And that robot is Shockwave from Transformers. The ambulance also transformed into a giant robot and it is Ratchet, also from Transformers.

"Whoa." Harriet is impressed.

Marrow wags his tail. "They got vehicles that can turn into robots. That's awesome."

Clover lowers his binoculars while having a worried expression, "This just got complicated."

On the other hills, some of the White Fang members started to freak out when they saw the vehicles transform into robots.

Over where the Evolutionaries are at Shockwave asks Ratchet, "How are you doing in this cold weather?"

"I'm still functional. But I should ask you the same."

"Logical for a medical officer and fellow scientist. But we should carry out the mission. We need as much Energon for the Cybertronian ark ship as we can."

Ratchet stands next to Shockwave, "So we can create Cybertron in a distant solar system."

Shockwave orders the soldiers, "Begin the operation!"

One of the soldiers placed some sort of sound device close to the entrance with a loud speaker and those special vibration speakers on the ground before playing some awful, emo sounding music. The tanks aim their cannons at the entrance just like the tanks at Mistral did. The Ace Ops, Happy Huntresses and White Fang cover their ears to shield against such negative music. Ratchet tries to cover his audio receptors while Shockwave just pay attention to the mine entrance. As the music plays, a bunch of Grimm started to come out and try to attack the source of the music. Beowolves, Centinels, Sabyrs and Ursas come out and try to charge at the music player. But before they can get to it, the tanks fire stasis rounds to slow them down to a crawl. Brick is holding something that looks like a BFG-type weapon and fires at the horde of Grimm. The weapon fired a green energy ball that shoots green lighting at the Grimm before exploding which causes the Grimm to explode.

While watching (and covering her ears), Joanna goes, "What the fuck kind of gun is that?!"

Centinels started to pop from the ground close to the music player yet the tanks fire to stop them and Brick fires another shot. Unfortunately, the music player was damaged.

Brick says to the soldiers, "We have enough Wesen for the time being!" Brick sounds more intelligent than Pain. "We're here for the resources we need to mine!" He points at the mine, "Clear the mine out!"

"YES, SIR!" the soldiers say before heading right into the mine to clear the rest of the Grimm out.

Clover says, "Damn. I was hoping to see their gun that turn Grimm into new races."

Robyn looks at Clover, "They have a what that can do what?"

Clover looks at Robyn, "They have some sort of gun device that can turn Grimm into some new creatures with a ten percent success rate. Got it from some report not too long ago. Plus they can turn Dust into something else as well."

Robyn looks at the Evolutionaries for a few moments before looking at Clover, "Who are these people? Where did they get such technology?"

Fiona looks up in the sky because she hears something with her sheep ears. She keeps looking at the sky until she sees something. "We got something."

Everyone looks up and see some sort of robotic bird flying in the sky and circles over the White Fang. Then some sort of unmanned aerial drone (MQ-9 Reaper) appears diving towards the White Fang before firing a missile at the White Fang encampment. The missile hits and kills some of the White Fang members along with some of their convoy vehicles. Others got scorched by the flames yet some use their aura to shield themselves. Shockwave finish the rest off with his cannon as the vehicles the soldiers were riding in transform into Transformers. These new Transformers fire their weapons at the White Fang encampment to finish them off.

"This isn't good." Marrow states as he crawls backwards.

Clover says, "Now is a good time to leave."

When they try to turn back, Laserbeak is looking right at them.

"Oh shit." Harriet says.

"RUN!" Robyn yells.

Everyone scatter but end up getting cut off from a surprise attack from the Transformer APCs so they have to slide down the hill and run to the left towards the ruins close to the mine. The soldiers take aim and about to gun down the Ace Ops and Happy Huntresses.

Clover takes notices and says, "HARRIET!"

"ON IT!" Harriet uses her semblance to dash right at the soldiers and disarm as many as she could along with knocking them out.

She bashes through their helmets and kick away all the guns. Clover and Robyn's group made it to the abandoned complex before Harriet rejoins them. The Transformers aim their weapons at the ruined complex and fire. They try to gun them down as they shoot holes through the old buildings. Brick brings out his BFG and charge it up.

Robyn notices as she shouts, "INTO THE MINES!"

Clover shouts among the gun fire, "BUT WE'LL BE-" he glances outside and sees the BFG being charged, "OKAY, LET'S GO!"

Everyone run into the mine and just in time before Brick fires the BFG. They got in and try to run deeper in while also trying to avoid some of the Evolutionaries that may come across their path. They head deeper into the mines until they come across the central hub where the Evolutionaries just took down a Geist. Everyone points their weapons at each other's groups and about ready to fire.

But one with sergeant stripes says, "Whoa! Hold on! Melee combat only! One miss fire will set off a chain reaction!"

The Evolutionaries switch over to melee with their guns becoming swords or axes. Marrow switch his Fetch to boomerang mode and tosses at them. Fetch knocked down a few of them before Harriet and Elm went to work and take down the rest with Vine taking on the sergeant by using a quick flick of his aura whip.

"So what now?" Fiona asks.

* * *

Back on the surface, there is someone with fair skin dressed in a white lab coat that has a green hawk on the right shoulder that has its wings spread out, dark blue jeans with some leather patches on it, messy and shabby forest green hair, a pair of goggles over his silver eyes, have a pair of forest green feathered wings on his back, and a left prosthetic arm. The man puts on a winter coat as he approaches Brick. This man is Caelum Forest. He is the scientist of Eric's inner circle who is a bit of a mad scientist thanks to Eric's...eccentric teachings. Although he lost his arm before meeting Eric.

He approaches Brick, "Looks like our trap was a success."

Brick lowers the BFG, "Yeah. But I wish we could finish them off."

Soundwave lands as he transforms. "Denied." he says, "We need them online to help feed Atlas' paranoia."

Shockwave approaches, "Having Atlas give in to its fear and feed Ironwood's paranoia is a logical way to have Atlas fall."

Ratchet approaches to give Brick the same device that was used to make Energon, Chiralium and other such resources. He hands it to him, "I believe you'll be needing this."

Brick looks at Ratchet and gives back the device, "No. I need a bit of a workout. If we are to send a message, it needs to be up close and personal."

Shockwave says, "Your logic...is sound, Agent Brick."

Brick charges into the mine so he can give the two groups a beating. "Just use a little bit at the entrance to seal it off!"

Caelum takes the matter transmogrifier and says, "Got it!"

As Brick heads in, Caelum fires the weapon and turn the Dust at the entrance into Energon, Elex and other such resources.

But when Caelum notices that it is shortening out, "Uh-oh."

* * *

At the center of the mine, the Ace Ops and Happy Huntresses tie up the Evolutionaries that they knocked out with rope.

"I think that's all of them." May says as she dust off her hands.

"I don't feel comfortable about using them as hostages." Vine address his concerns.

"Just what are they?" Fiona asks.

Elm says, "From a report, these creatures are part of a collective called, Wesen. Unlike the Faunus, they have different types with their own species names."

Before they say anymore or do their plan, they notice some blue lighting being scattered across the mine walls and hitting every Dust that there is.

"TAKE COVER!" Joanna screams out.

Everyone takes cover to get away from the static electricity but one of them hit Marrow's head. After a few moments of being electrocuted, he drops to the ground as different kinds of crystals start to form but only go as far as two feet.

Marrow gets up with his head smoking, "Oh fuck me. What was that?" He rubs his head yet he notice a certain change. He has floppy dog ears. "The fuck?"

The women giggle a little on how adorable Marrow looks.

Vine smiles, "I like it."

But before they can continue, they hear loud, earthshaking stomps heading straight for them. Brick charges in and about to jump bash at the two groups. They get out of the way and Brick slams his right fist into the platform they were on and shatter it. Robyn and the Happy Huntresses switch their weapons to range mode and fire their bolts at him. However, the shots get bounced off of his armor before he falls down. Clover try to use his Kingfisher to tie up Brick's hands to stop him but Brick grabs the cuffs and crush it with his right hand. Vine then uses his unfolded Thorn at Brick with Elm following it with rockets from her Timer in rocket-launcher form. Brick grabs Thorn and uses it on the rockets. Harriet uses the smoke for cover as she unleashes a barrage of punches on the armor followed by an uppercut. This uppercut completely removes Brick's helmet as it gets launched into the air and gets stuck on a piece of railing. Brick has his head looking up yet slowly looks down and stare right at Harriet's face. Harriet gets freaked out by what she sees and takes a few steps back.

Joanna gets freaked out, "What the fuck is that thing?!"

"It's creepy!" May gets creeped out.

"What. The fuck. Is that?" Marrow says as he back away.

Elm asks Clover, "Is that thing part boar or something?"

Brick angrily shouts, "GO AHEAD AND MAKE FUN OF ME! AT LEAST THE EVOLUTIONARIES APPRECIATE ME FOR WHO I AM AND WHAT I AM!" He calms down a little, "As for what I am, I am a Siegbarste!"

Robyn immediately takes a shot at Brick. She fires a bolt into Brick's left side of his head. Brick shift his gaze to the crossbow bolt sticking out of his head yet unable to see it yet knows it is there. Brick just removes the bolt and snaps it in half.

"Nice try." he gives an evil smile, "Siegbarste have thick skin and very dense bones. Not to mention that we can barely feel pain." He looks at the crush bolt in his hand, "This bolt is nothing more than a bug bite to my kind."

Harriet then tries to give him a barrage of her punches again but Brick grabs her right arm and throws her aside. Everyone then tries to surround him from all sides, including the air, with their weapons in melee form. However, at the last second, Brick is surrounded by a some blue energy field that only cover areas that has his armor and block his head with his arms. Then everyone was blown away by the energy field as if they got repelled by a strong magnetic force.

Brick laughs, "How do you like my energy shield?! It comes in handy when dealing with a multitude of enemies at once!"

Everyone gets back up.

Robyn analyzes, "Thick skin. Dense bones. An armor that is thick and has an energy shield. These Siegbarstes are super strong."

"Glad you noticed." Brick slams his fists together, "Shall we continue?"

Brick then charges at the Ace Ops first before he pounds Vine. But Vine uses his semblance to yank Brick and use his own weight against him that cause him to fall. Brick gets back up and throws a boulder at Elm. Elm smashes the boulder with Timber yet Brick delivers a punch to the gut after she destroys it. Then he grabs her ankle and prepares to throw her. But Vine saves her and Clover and Harriet try to take him down. Marrow uses Fetch in gun mode to get in a few shots. Unfortunately the bullets bounce back and nearly hit the two. The Happy Huntresses join the fray as a huge battle against a seemingly unstoppable Siegebarste rages on. Everyone try combo attacks, surprise attacks and even try to aim at his head but nothing works. For someone in a bulky body, he moves fast. Brick laughs at their failing effort as both groups are exhausted.

Brick laughs and is all smug, "Is that your best?!" He sounds very cocky, "You guys are nothing to me! I manage to evade all your attacks and I didn't even have to use my semblance!"

Everyone try to catch their breath as Brick continues to laugh.

May states, "For a big guy, he moves fast."

"Is there any armor enhancements that increased his speed?" Harriet asks.

Clover states, "That or some sort of special training."

Fiona says, "My semblance is useless unless he throws something at me."

"Hahahahaha!" Brick gloats, "If you think that's bad, wait until I show you the results of my special training!"

"Huh?" everyone looks at Brick.

Brick does wide sweeping arm movements and cupping the hands together as he says, "Kaaaa-meee-haaa-meee-" He has his arms pulled back as a strange red energy ball is formed in the middle of his cupped hands.

"What is that?!" Joanna freaks out.

"Is that some sort of semblance?!" Marrow asks.

"HAAAAA!" Brick thrust his hands forward to shoot out a powerful beam of red energy.

Fiona steps in and uses her semblance by using her left hand to intercept while her right hand will act as a projection. She absorbs the Kamehameha Wave and sends it right back at Brick. Brick gets freaked out as his own ki attack and gets hit. He is sent flying straight into the stone wall. Fiona's arms are shaking after absorbing and sending the powerful blast back at Brick before collapsing onto the ground.

"Fiona!" Robyn heads over to help Fiona up.

"I'll be alright." Fiona's arms hurt like hell after doing something like that. "I have no idea what it was but if I did absorb it into my body without sending it out...my body would've been destroyed."

Brick has his back against the hole in the mine walls as he is covered in soot and coughed out a puff of smoke. "Man." Brick says as he tries to get up, "I should be careful with that one. No ki attacks for a while."

"_Brick!_" Caelum says over Brick's radio.

Brick place his right hand over his right ear, "Yeah, Doc?"

"_That's enough for now. Fall back and regroup. We're abandoning this mine._"

Brick smirks, "Got it. Besides, I think I had my exercise for the day. But I do have something to tell you on the way back."

Marrow has Fetch aimed at Brick. "Hold it right there." Marrow seems serious as he aims his weapon.

Elm has Timber in rocket launcher form aimed at Brick as well along with Joanna's weapon.

"You are under arrest." Marrow says.

Brick does an evil chuckle, "I wouldn't say that." Brick does a snap of his fingers as his helmet makes a noise. "Later!" Brick runs out as his helmet activates a countdown timer for a bomb.

Clover notices that the helmet is a bomb as he yells, "RUN!"

Everyone runs to another exit out of the mine as the helmet bomb counts down. That entrance was made after the accident that took place some time ago. They keep on running as the timer is about to run out. As they are just a mile away from the exit, the bomb goes off and all the strange crystals explode. The shockwave of the explosion blows everyone out of the mine before it collapses. They all look back at the collapsed exit and catch their breath.

"That was too close." Vine says.

Joanna says, "I need a vacation."

"I double that." Elm says.

Marrow passes out on the ground.

Harriet looks at Marrow, "You okay, Rookie?"

"Just give me a minute." Marrow has gone pass his limitations as he just lie there on the snow.

Clover heads out, "I'm gonna go check to see what those guys are doing."

"I'm coming along." Robyn volunteers.

* * *

The two went over to the main entrance as they see a large hole in the ground that is closing up.

As it closes up, Robyn goes, "What the fuck?"

Everyone is gone. All the Transformers, Wesen and their tanks have disappeared.

Robyn looks at Clover, "Just what are we up against?"

Clover looks at the ground where the hole have closed up, "I wish I knew more."

* * *

**Salem's Palace, Two Hours Later...**

In the meeting hall of Salem's Palace, Salem along with Tyrian, Arthur and Hazel are having a meeting on what is happening.

Arthur looks as his scroll, "Hmm... It seems that even the Ace Ops have some trouble dealing with these pawns."

Tyrian chuckles a little, "But do we know who this new groups is? I am excited to meet them." Tyrian is excited that he wants to kill the new group that is slowly gaining strength.

Hazel states, "They are responsible for the death of the Summer Maiden and the disappearance of the Sword of Destruction. Not only that, the disappearance of the Winter Maiden. If she is not dead, they may be trying to recruit her."

Arthur does a smug chuckle, "As if. Last I check, she is an old woman who could barely stand. Not to mention that she has holes in her memories. She's probably dead in a ditch somewhere."

Salem addresses her council. "If that's the case..." she looks at Arthur, "Arthur, you will head to Atlas. You will go there and get as much information on the Winter Maiden as possible. You may also try to manipulate the votes to get a pawn on our side."

"Something for my skills?" Arthur seems to appreciate the opportunity, "I would gladly head home to cause a bit of chaos and confusion to get the Staff of Creation."

Salem looks at Tyrian, "And Tyrian, you will assist Arthur with his endeavor."

Tyrian groans, "I have to babysit." But smiles again, "Oh well. At least I can use my talents to help out with the chaos and confusion." then does a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you guys think so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Eric van Buren's Audio Journal #7: Why Capitalism is Good?**

Why do I think capitalism is good? There are many good reasons why it is. Money helps set a value of any sort of resource or labor a person does. Money measures a person's worth. The more incredible work a person does, the more they get paid. The less they do, the less they get or lose their job. Now tell me this; would you hire a person that not only does his job but go beyond what they were paid to do or a person who just sits around and being a lazy asshole that lets everyone else do the work? I choose the responsible one. Star Trek may support humanitarian and abolish most of the currencies, but abolishing currencies lead to some problems when trading with the Ferengi. I really do like the Ferengi. Using greed as a virtue, there was no war, no genocide or slavery in the entirety of Ferengi history. Plus, money helps people become more motivated. Hell, the creator of Star Trek, Eugene "Gene" Wesley Roddenberry, made the Star Trek series to payoff his mortgage. He also did it to make a vision of the better world where everyone's race and gender doesn't matter when exploring the frontiers of space. At least that's how I think of it. True, capitalism can make one greedy and will disrupt the economy.

Capitalism is good if you know how to use it. And no one knows it better than Howard Goldshield. Back when we were living at the orphanage, Howard manages to scrap up a lot of lien and did it the honest way. He shoe shined, did newspapers, and even did a lot of odd jobs. He was saving a huge stash of lien for the day when he finally leaves. But then the caretakers took every last penny from him and lost most of it to gambling. Taking someone's money that they had sweat, bleed and worked their fingers to the bone is wrong. You should never take away a person's hard earnings and waste it.

If you want a greater example of bad capitalism, try Jacques Schnee. He doesn't believe in fair competition, cooperation or honesty. That man cares more about filling his pockets and letting his own greed cloud his better judgment. When you want to do an honest business, there must be trust between the boss and the employees, a safe work environment and develop a honest relationship with people that want in on your band wagon. In Jacques case, he sends miners to the worst sort of mining conditions, Faunus get worse pay than humans no matter how hard they work, wiping out any good businesses with dirty dealings and the list goes on and on. That man is the worst kind of capitalist there ever is.

Capitalism is good. But one should always keep their greed in check. One should never let money cloud their judgment. No one should take advantage of others.

End of recording.

Actually, forgot to mention that it should be a good idea to save as much as possible as emergencies. Like that Coronavirus thing back in 2020. But that's from a long time ago.

Now, end of recording.

* * *

**Enlighten Valley, Undisclosed Location, Underground**

In a certain chamber somewhere in Enlighten Valley, there is a pod of some sort that looks more like a metal coffin with some sort of round device where the head should be. Inside the chamber is Eric, who has some wires on his head. Outside is Caleum who is looking at a heart rate monitor, some sort of brainwave monitor and a bunch of monitors that show things. These include shows such as Dragon Ball, some isekai animes, Toriko, and some odd version of Transformers that has never been released. It also shows a bunch of text on some of the other monitors that look like a bunch of data running through.

Caelum inspects everything, "Heart rate: Nominal. Brainwaves: Acceptable levels. No interferences with the memory copying. Everything is running smoothly."

Coco Mint enters the room, "How's he doing?" She is holding a slurpee in her right hand.

Caelum speaks while keeping an eye on the monitors, "Things are going alright. Yet the amount of data he is uploading is still too large for me to process in one go. Since Cobbel has been reincarnated a lot, there are far too many memories and knowledge for one databank. Plus all of these shows are quite entertaining."

Coco takes a sip before speaking, "But I would like to see those DBZ movies. Any luck with those?"

"I only got half of them. There are a total of twenty movies when he was in his first incarnation. Well fifteen out of twenty. One of them is from Dragon Ball Super and four are from the original Dragon Ball."

"And what about the Yu-Gi-Oh! series? I would like to try a new card game."

"Still processing that. There are over hundreds of thousands of cards."

But someone called and interrupted the conversation. It is Kuro on one of the monitors.

"_Hey, Coco? You there? One of the satellites have detected movement from Ferus. And before you say anything; no, it is not Atlesian Military._"

"Oh really?" Coco has taken an interest. She loads up a few holographic screens with one showing the map of Ferus.

On the map shows something moving across the 'wing' of the continent and heading straight towards Solanus. Coco press the moving dot and it shows a picture of Arthur Watts.

Coco smirks, "About time." She cracks her fingers and shoulders, "Looks like I got some serious hacking to do." Coco heads out and proceeds to do what she needs to do.

When Coco left, a green light is turned on at the end of the round device. All the monitors stopped and turn off as the round device slowly moves back as the lid opens. Eric wakes up and removes the wires on his head. He slowly comes out and does some stretching.

"How are you feeling?" Caelum asks.

Eric sounds a bit groggy, "Using the Memory Reader Device always worn out my mind and my body feels it."

"So same as usual."

Eric gets out, "Yep. But I think we need to give this thing an upgrade where I don't feel like crap every time I get out."

"Speaking off, Coco was here until Kuro called. It appears that Salem has moved her pawn to Atlas."

Eric does some last minute stretching after being in the Memory Reader Device for so long, "So Arthur is gonna use Jacques and rig the election. Is Tyrian also there? Because that would be a problem."

Caelum smiles, "Not to worry. Thanks to Coco's semblance, Digi-Network, she can override any of Arthur's hacking and can spot Tyrian a mile in the city. So Aerial is safe for the time being."

Eric yawns, "That's good to hear. But send in some of our forces in case Arthur does get suspicious and sends Tyrian out to do the dirty work. Best to be safe than sorry."

"Got it."

* * *

**Atlas, Ironwood's Office**

Ironwood is in his office as he reviews the report from the Abandoned SDC Mine #2. He reads it over and finds it perplexing. Ironwood puts the file on his desk and checks something on his computer. He searches the web for the word 'Kamehameha' to see if there is anything that comes up. The search shows a web page about the Dragon Ball series and an article about the Kamehameha Wave. Ironwood reads it over to see what it is and what could it be. After reading it, he sits back and thinks about it for a moment.

"Hmm..." he went as he goes deep in thought. '_Is there a connection between the Evolutionaries and this show, Dragon Ball? According to this, Ki or energy is the tangible life force or latent energy that is inside the body. The way to use it is by having a strong body, courage, a strong will and a certain mindset. Aura is the manifestation of the soul that we use for barriers, fueling our semblances, healing and other such uses. I wonder... Is there a way to combine the two?_' But his train of thought is broken by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Ironwood sat straight up, "Come in."

The door opens and Winter Schnee enters the room. She stands at attention, "General. Ozpin called and wants to know about the situation at the old mine."

"Tell him he will receive a full report when I'm ready. But there is something I would like to know." He shows two holographic pictures to Winter. One of the left is Dragon Ball and the other Dragon Ball Z. "What can you tell me about these series?"

"I have conducted some investigation after reading the report. Dragon Ball appeared a year ago with one new episode on weekdays and four new ones on Saturdays."

Ironwood raises his right eyebrow, "New episodes on weekdays and four new ones on Saturdays? Not one new episode on weekends?"

"Indeed. I did found that suspicious as well. Though this isn't the only series that's doing this trend. Other shows such as Transformers, Toriko and many other series. I already pull some strings to see where are these shows are being broadcasted."

"And?"

"They are coming from here, in Atlas."

Ironwood stands up, "How can that be?"

"I don't know, sir, and I don't know how. Who ever is behind this seem to cover their tracks very well."

"So it's cyberwarfare then." The general then looks out his window, looking down at the City of Atlas. "We need to install multiple firewalls at all the towers in each of the kingdoms along with special programs. If it is cyberwarfare they are doing, then we have to prepare."

"But what if they're already into our systems?"

* * *

In a room where the Ace Ops are recuperating, they are all watching a holo-screen that is showing a scene where Goku is using the Kamehameha Wave in an episode of DBZ. When they see that, they look at each other in confusion as they recognize it.

Marrow points at the screen, "Did you guys see that?"

Harriet shakes her heads slowly out of disbelief, "I don't believe this."

"That guy we faced used a technique from a show?" Elm asks her teammates.

Although Vine asks, "Did anyone even watched or heard of this series?"

Clover raised his right hand, "I think I heard of it. A bunch of kids were trying to decide which villain is better. I think their names were Frieza and Cell, I think."

Marrow suggests, "I think we should research this show and learn more, agree?"

Vine rubs his chin in thought, "Maybe we could use the enemy's techniques against them."

* * *

**Menagerie, Kuo Kuana, Belladonna Family Home, Afternoon...**

At the Belladonna Residence, there is a loud sound coming at the front door which is caused by those big knockers. Kali walks over to the door to answer it. When she does, she sees Howard Goldshield wearing a two tone stripped golden suit, golden trousers and a golden tie with an ivy design on it while he is also carrying a black suitcase. Kali gives an odd look at this human standing before her at her front door.

"May I help you?" she asks. Kali seems a bit suspicious towards Howard.

Howard place his right hand on the upper center of his chest and does a little bow, "Please pardon my intrusion." He is speaking in a polite business manner. He straighten himself out, "But I would like to speak with Chieftain Belladonna. Is he available?"

"He is, but do you have an appointment?"

Ghira shows, "Kali, who's at the door?"

Kali opens the door wider as she looks at her husband and to show the mysterious guest.

"Greetings." Howard says in the gentleman manner he is doing, "My name is Howard Goldshield of Goldshield Mining & Banking. I do have some business to discuss with you, Chieftain Ghira Belladonna."

Ghira has his right eyebrow raised and also has the odd expression Kali had. "Okay?"

* * *

They are in the dinning room where Howard sits across from Ghira as Kali serves tea. Both of them are a little suspicious about Howard and is intentions.

Ghira holds his tea, "So, what sort of business do you have with me?" Then he takes a sip.

Howard opens his suitcase and pulls out something that looks like a gold bar. "This is the reason."

He hands Ghira the gold colored bar. Ghira examines it and it looks like a gold bar, has the same reflectiveness as a gold bar, yet the weight is off. He test the weight and noticed that it isn't really a gold bar yet looks similar.

"What is this?" Ghira asks while looking at the bar.

"That my friend, is a new metal that can only be found here in Menagerie. Menagerium."

Ghira looks at Howard with a raised eyebrow, "Menagerium?"

Howard taste the tea and finds it delicious. "Thank you for the tea." he thanks Kali. Then looks at Ghira, "It is a new metal with some very interesting properties. Some people I do know did some experiments on the new metal and found some amazing capabilities."

Ghira puts the bar down, "Really?"

"Indeed." He looks at Kali for a few seconds before looking back at Ghira. "Can we have this conversation in private?"

Ghira looks at Kali and gives a nod. Kali gives a nod and leaves the room and close the door.

Howard clears his throat, "As I was saying, they found some amazing technological capabilities after a few experiments. This includes cloaking devices, which can actually make someone invisible. They made a teleportation device that _actually _teleports things and even people. Plus they even created a new medical technology that can regrow limbs, heal the deepest of wounds, and much more." Howard opens his suitcase again and gives him the reports in one folder, "Take a look."

Ghira looks over at the reports and some of the photos. He looks like he has taken an interest in it.

"But there is a bit of a problem." Howard says. "You might want to take a look at the last pages."

Ghira looked over and sees a report that killing someone with Menagerium can turn someone into solid Menagerium statues. There is a scroll that shows a video clip of an accident where someone dropped the bar of Menagerium on someone's head and turned into a golden statue. Ghira is disturbed by this and puts the scroll down.

He looks at Howard, "Just what do you want with this new metal?"

"Well, since this continent belongs to the Faunus so I cannot conduct any form of further mining. If humans were to come here and to learn of it, that would be bad for every Faunus in the continent. Plus it would make everyone a target for the White Fang. Not to mention that letting the White Fang have that kind of technology, especially as it is now, that would be a bad idea."

Ghira looks down in lament, "I have to agree."

Howard pulls out another folder from his case, "I do have something that you might like." Howard gives Ghira the folder and Ghira looks it over.

In the folder, there is a contract that goes into great detail about the citizens of Menagerie get to have full rights to mine the new metal. No humans are allowed into any of the mines unless they represent the Goldshield Mining and Banking. All mines will be in proper work conditions that are better than the Schnee Dust Company. All miners will be given equal pay, reasonable work hours, and only those that have out performed their fellow co-workers will receive the pay raise. The foreman will be a Faunus that has years of mining experience. Seems like a good deal. Yet the contract also states that the White Fang are excluded from the new metal to prevent them from committing any other terrorism actions, the Schnee Dust Company will be excluded from any mining, Atlas will be excluded from any research to the new metal and the new metal will only be used and tested in Menagerie.

Ghira closes the folder and sets it on the table. "This is an interesting deal." Ghira smiles. But gets suspicious, "But what is in it for you?"

Howard gives a silent chuckle, "My partners wish to conduct more research on this new metal. Many of them are Faunus so there wouldn't be any problems so that gets the White Fang off their backs. Unless some get captured by them and forced to make a new weapon rather than make peaceful technology like I described. Plus if either party such as yours or mine break the terms of the contract, the deal will be null and voided. Unlike the asshole that controls the majority of the Dust, I want to create a more beneficial relationship with the Faunus. I grew up with Faunus, worked along side with Faunus, and even dated a few as well. So I wish to help your people as a debt of gratitude for opening my eyes to a whole new perspective." Howard lowers his head politely, "Please? Think about?"

Ghira thinks about this for a while. If Menagerie mines and process the new metal, they will be able to make peace and try to encourage Faunus Rights more. However, it also makes him and the entire continent a target for the SDC and Atlas. He looks at Howard and he does seem honest. However, he is still an unknown to him. His words ring true but he knows next to nothing about this man. On the other hand, he seems decent despite his golden appearance. This is one of the toughest choices that he has to make. What to do, what to do.

But after ten minutes, Ghira makes his decision. "Alright, I'll sign."

Howard hands him a black ink pen and Ghira signs the contract. Ghira gives the pen and contract to Howard and he signs as well.

"Thank you very much of your time." Howard puts the pen and folders in his case.

The two get up and shake hands.

Howard congrats, "Thanks to you, Menagerie now has an even brighter future and for all the Faunus as well."

Yet Ghira squeeze his hand on Howard's tightly, "Just keep in mind: If you ever betray me and my people, there will be consequences." Ghira looks serious as he looks at Howard.

"I know." Howard says. "Unlike that idiot in-charge of the SDC, I plan to keep my promises and be fair. To me, employees are like family and I wish to form beneficial partnerships rather than crushing them. Otherwise there will be no point."

Ghira lets go and smiles, "That's good to hear."

Howard exits the building with a scroll in his hand as everyone stares at his fancy suit as he heads towards the docks. Howard makes a call, "Hello? Erica? It's me. Oh, you're in your Hank persona this time. Anyway, the deal went through. ... Yes I make sure we get a small amount to do experiments on and yes, I make sure the deal is beneficial. Like in all of my dealings, I make sure that all contracts are fair for all parties and ensure the contract is fulfilled. ..." He gives a light chuckle, "You make it sound like I'm some sort of immaculate demon or something. But I'll take it as a compliment for now. With the new metal, we can accelerate the plan to an earlier schedule. ... Are you sure you don't want to be ahead of time? ... Alright, we'll do it your way for now. ... Wait, you want me to see more of the capital of the continent for a bit?"

Howard stops where he stands just a few feet from the docks, "Well, I still have some work to do and I have to make sure everything is running smoothly. How about when it is time for my vacation? ... Sounds good. I'll catch you later then, bye." Howard hangs up.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! How are you guys doing? Hope you guys are safe from this whole Corona Virus thing. Things have gotten bad lately. Even worse when an earthquake hit close to my neighborhood. A 5.6 to be exact and funny story there. I woke up around seven o'clock in the morning by a rumbling sensation as I screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" I looked around as the rumbling stopped and went back to sleep. Then woke up around eight to learn about the earthquake from the radio of my alarm clock. Then another, smaller earthquake hit and I was prepared for that...by hiding under my desk in my office, or study, whatever.**

**So I hope you guys are doing better considering how bad the Corona Virus is and how much of a problem it is causing. Stay safe, stay healthy and please be okay. Until then, see ya guys later! Peace out!**

**Oh and word of advice: might be safer to wear rubber gloves when handling things outside of your house. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey. I noticed that in the last chapter, I put van Buren instead of van Genus and I already deleted the chapter for that so I can't make any changes. The van Buren is from my Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero series. Sorry for that mistake. Things have been crazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #8: Journey to the Stars  
**

Back on Earth, people have always wondered on what is out there among the stars. They sometimes wonder 'What is beyond our planet?'. Or perhaps, 'Is god really out there?'. To me, there is no such a thing as a god. I speak from experience here. What it is is that there is an empty void that your soul travels until it finds a new host in the great beyond. But I'm speaking out of term. What truly is out there is a treasure trove of different planets and solar systems that have their own unique beauty to them. Many planets maybe different but that is great about them. Some may have storms and high pressure while being close to the sun, the surface of that world is solid diamond. Some maybe lifeless rocks or hunks of floating ice. Others might have life that are beyond imagination. But it is hard to tell when your just sitting on your ass on the world you are standing on.

But sometimes, people wonder if there is life on other planets. I think the correct answer in this universe is: yes. The so-called 'God of Light' and 'God of Darkness' were proof of that. Yet I have my questions on them. Are they energy-based beings that have the power to do anything? Are they some remnant of some advanced technology of a past civilization like the Forerunners, Preservers and many more? Or are they beings that have ascended from their mortal vessels and became some new lifeform like the Ascendant Ori and Ascendant Ancients from Stargate? Hard to say. Unfortunately, I make sure that they never return to Remnant. I believe that the people of Remnant have been shackled to their pasts for far too long and the mistakes those two have made. The Grimm, Salem and Ozpin, and much more. It is time to break the humans and Faunus of this world from these chains and go beyond.

It is time for them to be free and prosper in a new perspective once The Culling is done. With the new resources, the people of this world can get past whatever age this is and move on to a new space age. Kinda similar to what I did in my 5th life when I helped some medieval people overthrow their religion. To help them see that they were being slaves to those in power, which the bishops and monks didn't like it when I did and introduced some new technology. I do remember a Star Wars quote: "Those that are in power are afraid to lose control of it." Which they did. I helped the people get from the medieval times to the space age in a matter of decades and I died peacefully on a lunar colony as a hero.

Now I'm gonna do the same here on this world.

End of recording.

*click, claps and rubs hands* Now where did I put my favorite chocolate bar? *drawer opens* Nope. *drawer close, another opens* Huh. I thought I put it there. *drawer close, another opens* I could've sworn I had it somewhere in my desk drawers. Unless. Oh please don't tell me that Gris stole my chocolate again. *drawer close* Dammit! I told him not to- Is that still recording? Hold on. *click* Hmm? *click, click, click* Fuck! The power button's not working! Guess I'm gonna have to-

* * *

**Menagerie, Far Eastern Menagerium Mine, Three Days After the Deal...**

After Howard made a successful deal with the Chieftain of Menagerie, the mining of the new Menagerium is running smoothly. In the eastern desert close to the coast, there is a mining complex with a few buildings close to a mining entrance that is twenty feet high and thirty feet wide in a mountain side. One building is the smelter or foundry building where the Menagerium gets smelted into ingots which makes them easier for transportation along with the administration office. Another, four story building, is the miner's lodge. Here, they can get a good night sleep, a place to eat or make their meals, and even has a small communications hub where miners can make contact with their families. Plus there is an experimental teleportation room for miners to go home, but still working on all the kinks. If there is any accidents, there is a medical wing stocked to the gills with all the necessary equipment and medical supplies.

For transportation, there is a garage that holds a few convoy trucks, some jeeps for survey and defense, and four VTOLs that do the same role as the jeeps but in the air. There are even a few drilling machines for larger excavations. The last building is the laboratory where the Menagerium is being experimented on. The whole facility and mine is run by Faunus and Faunus only in order to keep the Atlesian humans along with the Schnee Mining Company out along with the White Fang. No humans, no White Fang. The miners are wearing protective suits that have a thin layer of Menagerium that prevents anyone from turning into Menagerium by accident along with their oxygen tanks, cooling systems, and other equipment for protection. Inside the mine, it is built to code and completely safe for all miners and other workers...unlike the Dust mines.

Howard is there inspecting the place while wearing a Menagerium helmet as a precaution. He is currently outside of the smelting building until he is visited by Ghira himself along with a four armed men escort.

"Ah." Howard smiles and shakes Ghira's hand. "Good to see you, Chief."

Ghira takes a look and notices that Howard is true to his word, "Good to see you too, Mr. Goldshield." They finished shaking hands. "It seems you have fulfill our agreement."

"Indeed. And your just in time, because I want you to meet someone."

Hank Steelden steps out of the administration building while wearing the hard hat.

Hank introduces Ghira to Hank, "This is my good friend, Hank Steelden."

Hank gives Ghira a handshake, "Good to meet you."

Ghira shakes Hank's hand, "Good to meet you as well. Aren't you the one in-charge of Steelden Metal and Steelden Railways? The one who replaced most of the rails in Mistral with the new metal."

"Correct." Hank stops shaking his hand. "I am also assisting with the research of Menagerium for the moment. Just doing some test just like my new metal."

Ghira smiles, "I also heard that you rejected the proposal from Atlas to assist with new alloys."

Hank gives a light chuckle as they go for a walk, "I hate to sound joyous, but it is the truth. Although I'm glad I did because of the disappearance of all the bright minds in the Atlas Kingdom. Just glad I won't be one of them."

"Glad someone turns down the opportunity to head to Atlas. Normally people would jump at the opportunity to that floating bird cage."

The three of them laugh as they head to the miner's lodge.

Hank says, "I had the exact same opinion on that city. Full of eggheads who probably have more hot air than brain cells, have more souless robots than people, and a bunch of bigots that remain the same no matter how advance they get technological wise."

"Well that's a bit harsh but true."

Howard opens the door, "Can we have a look at the lodge?"

"Sure." Ghira answers, "I'll see if it is up to standards."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Close to Six-O'clock at Night, Team RWBY's Dorm...**

Ruby is packing things in her suitcase as she prepares for a day at the beach. After saving a little girl from a mechanical elephant at the Starhead Industrial Company exhibition (which this takes place around RWBY: The Session), she and her team received tickets to an island resort.

"I got my bathing suit. My Crescent Rose inflatable swim toy. Some sunscreen, my red jacket, and...what else am I missing?"

Weiss looks at the assortment of accessories, swimwear and other things needed to the beach while checking off her checklist on her scroll.

Yang inflates a beach ball to test and see if it is still good.

Blake is at her desk reading a letter she got from her parents. She seems to be reading it intensely as she reads over what it says.

Yang looks over, "Whatcha' got, Blake?"

Blake stops reading, "Uh, oh. Just a letter from my parents. There appears to be some new metal and my father agreed to sign for assistance from two people name Howard Goldshield and Hank Steelden."

Weiss stops and looks at Blake, "Hank Steelden and Howard Goldshield? I heard those names before."

Blake looks at Weiss, "You know them?"

"From what I've read. Hank Steelden is an honest metal and railway tycoon living here in Vale. He treats all his workers evenly, both humans and Faunus alike. Howard Goldshield owns a mine and banking industry that specialize in gold. He is considered a genius with economics and finances. Goldshield even has some of his gold processed by Steelden. From some of the stuff I've read, those two do get along as mutual business partners."

Yang asks as she deflates the ball, "So what's this new metal?"

Blake looks at the letter, "Not much detail, but it will be used in creating technology that rivals that of Atlas."

Ruby stops what she is doing and ask, "Really?"

"Wouldn't that make the White Fang powerful?" Weiss asks out of concern.

Blake says to Weiss, "Don't need to worry about that. The White Fang are excluded from the new technology." Yet she has a worried look on her face, "Just hope this doesn't create a divide between the Faunus."

There was a few moments of silence before Yang points out, "Things have been strange recently."

Weiss numbers the oddities of what's going on, "Some leader of the Grimm pops up on the news, Atlas is losing its prosperity while Mantle is rising, brightest minds are disappearing from the face of Remnant, and now some new metal that the Faunus controls. Yeah, somethings have been strange." Before Ruby says anything, Weiss says, "And yes I know, my family is losing its business. You don't have to mention that."

Yang states, "It seems times are changing and it seems to be effecting both you and Blake."

Ruby asks, "Should we investigate?"

Everyone thinks about it for a few moments before answering.

Yang says, "After our vacation."

Both Blake and Weiss say, "Agree."

* * *

**Atlas Kingdom, Mantle...**

During a rainy night on the streets of Mantle, carrying a dark-purple colored umbrella, a bag with two belts on it and have a new set of rings, Arthur Watts walks along the sidewalk while communicating with Tyrian Callows through an ear piece. He takes in the view and noticed that Mantle is a bit cleaner than the last time he came. The majority of the buildings have been renovated, restored and noticed the lack of trash and graffiti in alleyways. The people are a bit more friendlier than before with many preaching about Daisy Taggart is 'saving' Mantle.

Arthur just casually walks while speaking to Tyrian, "For the last time, a singular hideout makes us susceptible to discovery."

He hacks the traffic post across the street to change it to allow pedestrians to cross as he walks across the street.

Tyrian sounds a bit on edge, "_But what if we're seen? What if we're recognized? Plus those wanted posters are still around._"

"We _stay_ mobile."

There are sounds of multiple stabbings through the ear piece as if Tyrian is climbing something. "_We're walking around a city with a thousand eyes._"

Arthur changes another traffic signal and crosses the street without pause, causing cars to come screeching to a halt. He sighs, "Seems that cybersecurity hasn't changed much and the code hasn't been updated despite the changes."

He walks across another street, hacking another system to make a blockade of posts rise up from the road, which a car crashes into as it swerves to go around him.

A woman screams, "Oh no! Gosh!" She runs over to check the driver, "Are you okay?!"

Tyrian chuckles a bit, "_That does sound useful. But a lot has changed in this city._"

* * *

Somewhere else, back in Enlighten Valley, Coco Mint is looking at the holoscreen and notices Arthur Watts walking as she taps the screen. The screen shows Arthur Watts face.

"Got ya." she says with glee.

Then she uploads a picture of Tyrian alongside Arthur and sends it to someone. On the screen, it says: 'Subject Tracking. Using Subject's Ring and Scrolls. 100% Hacked.'

"Let's see who is the better hacker when it begins."

* * *

Arthur pauses and presses his thumb to one of his rings, which glows cyan. All nearby security cameras power down.

"Well it should be. I helped write the code, after all."

Muffled screaming is heard from inside a building, while the camera next to its door powers down. The door opens, and Tyrian steps out, shutting the door behind him with a happy sigh.

Tyrian chuckles, "Well, I suppose we all have our talents."

Tyrian walks away down an alley, while a pool of blood flows out from under the door. The blood slowly makes its way into the view of the hacked security camera.

* * *

The video of the pool of blood is viewed by someone's scroll that is being held by a middle-aged woman's hand with a watch with a Tetris-like band and made of silver along with smoky colored nails. Then the scroll switches over to two pictures of Tyrian and Arthur with a text that says, 'They're there.'

The woman, despite having a middle-aged look, speaks in a voice of a young woman, "So it begins." Then closes the scroll.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying yourselves despite what is going on. Now for some Q&A!**

**JUN4 JUN4 JU1C3: More about reincarnations later. Plus the whole chameleon shapeshifting face thing, that power is actually based on the villain Falseface from the series Batman Beyond.**

**R41D0N: Sangre San Viento/Fumeiyo is based on the villain Stain from My Hero Academia. Stain in that show was inspired by All Might to be a hero. But after seeing the fundamental decay, as in ****students there were becoming Heroes for the money and personal gain, he then dedicate himself to the revival of heroics and kill heroes that aren't in the same standards as All Might, who is considered to be a true hero. Sangre has the same views towards Huntsmen. Her nickname, Fumeiyo, is Japanese for 'Disgrace' which is what she sees all the Huntsmen that want money and fame. But we'll discuss philosophies when this story is over for a bit of overview.**

**K0K0N0K1 N40: Yes and a little bit of Starscream from Transformers. So he is Akechi Mitsuhide, who betrays his master Oda Nobunaga; and Starscream, who wants overall power.**

**N0D4M3: Nope. No Matrix of Leadership. Sorry dude.**

**I know this is a little shorter but I got a lot of stuff to do. Until next time! Stay safe and stay healthy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #9: My Old Earth Life, Part 1**

It has been a while since I talked about my first life. I mean before all my reincarnations. Back on Earth, I grew up in a small town in Minnesota where everyone is protestant, Bibletown. Needless to say, it sucked. I mean it looks nice, but it was home to close minded, white bread, hypocritical and backwards people that are living in the 1950's and it sucked! There were no televisions, no computers and the only way to know what is going on in the world is through the radio. Back then, I knew it was a shit hole, even as a child. Somehow I knew. The only place where you can get the internet was at the news radio tower where they can predict the weather and get the latest news in the world. Not to mention that the only place where laptops go, which I'll get to later. So the place is similar to Moral Orel.

When I was a child, I was being forced to accept that "god" was the only thing that there is along with all the crap they try to teach us. Like god made the universe, the Earth is at least six thousand years old, flowers reproduced by "god's giggles" and not pollen and a whole lot of bullshit. My parents looked at me in disappointment when I refuse to follow their crap and go to church on Sundays. It was a rotten childhood. But one day, I saw a strange truck heading to the radio station so I followed. When I got there, I saw them unloading all the modern tech into the building. Portable drives, laptops, computer parts, the works. As much as I hate to admit it, I stole one of those laptops and learned the Wi-Fi password by sneaking around. I was only eight at the time. With that laptop, I gain true knowledge! I learned things that I never knew, gain new perspectives on the outside world. I even made a Swiss bank account along with gaining some wealth from the stock market. Even made enough money to pay the station workers the laptop I stole with interest.

I kept going back to the station to learn more and to watch all sorts of shows whenever I have the chance to do so. By the time I was nine, I had enough money to buy at least four houses and a three star hotel. I was quite the genius back then. Nobody ever knew. Since I kept my distance from all the religious morons, they never bothered me. So I enjoyed all the anime, sci-fi shows, some documentaries, movies and even read some books. Plus I even got some equipment that allow me to use the internet at a secret base in the woods with solar panels to power everything, did my own electrical wiring, dug an outhouse. I did a lot for someone that was only nine. But I will tell more when the time comes.

End of recording.

* * *

**Enlighten Valley, Hidden Go Board Room**

In the underground, Eric moves a Tyrian piece and Arthur Watts piece on the board to Atlas.

"Looks like things are coming together." he says to himself. He looks at the Sanus board, "But maybe we should send some help when the time comes. And that time is closing soon." He takes a hand full of some pieces as he looks at them, "But which ones to send?"

* * *

**Sanus, Mountain Glenn, One Week Before Volume 2...**

In Mountain Glenn, deep underground in the hidden village, a bunch of Evolutionary soldiers are busy setting up an ambush for the day when Roman Torchwick and the White Fang to come in. Some are doing practice drills with blank ammo. Others are setting up a base of some sort base as they set up a few walls on some of the old buildings, get supplies stored, and use some sort of train that has some strange engine that allows it to move swiftly and silently through the tunnels. The soldiers are mix of Wesen, human and Faunus yet not Transformers. As they continue to make preparations and get everything in order, a jeep pulled up close to the train and its five cabooses.

Exiting the jeep is a woman in a blue Chinese dress with orchid patterns on it yet has a picture of a praying mantis on the right side of her dress. Plus she has C-cup breasts. She has an olive complexion, fingernails painted blue, silver eyes, and antennas of a mantis. She also has short dark blue hair. This woman is Maya Mantoida who is a martial arts instructor. Another Faunus comes out that has a wolf tail and is a male that stands one foot above Maya (she is five foot seven which makes him six foot seven). This male wolf faunus is wearing the same sleek uniform as the soldiers but the blue areas are replaces with amber. He has spiky amber-colored hair and silver-colored eyes while having pale white skin. On his left shoulder, there is a picture of a wolf's head howling at a crescent moon. This man is Rune Fenris and he is the guy in-charge of the army.

Rune climbs the ladder of the caboose to make it to the roof before clearing his throat to shout, "**ATTENTIIOOON!**"

All the soldiers stop what they are doing and form-up as they stand in attention.

Rune makes a speech while speaking in military tone, "Alright, ladies and germs! Listen up! I know that being in a shit-hole like this is unsettling, but our Leader says that Roman and the White Fang are coming here real soon! That man has predicted many things and they have come true! If Torchwick is coming here, he is coming here! We are so close to winning this secret war that we can practically taste it! Okay, maybe not that close but we managed to get one of their artifacts! The Culling will come once we deal with many oppositions that stand in our way! Revolution through evolution!"

The soldiers salute, "**REVOLUTION THROUGH EVOLUTION!**"

"Huh-uh. Now lets get back to our drills and get ready!"

The soldiers went back to what they are doing as Maya shows something on her scroll to Rune. If you guys are wondering if she is a mute, yes. Yes she is. Just answering a question ahead of time.

"What is it, Maya?" Rune looks at the scroll and isn't happy. He gives her back the scroll, "Time for a game of darwinism."

* * *

On the surface in the Emerald Forest, there is a battle happening between the White Fang and the Evolutionaries. Some members of the White Fangs are attacking a convoy in the forest as the Evolutionaries retaliate. One of the Siegbarste in red with the words, 'CLUBBER' on his chest charge at a few members and bulldoze them. Many others are still firing each other with their rifles or other weapons they made. The White Fang that is attacking are falling back a little. The Evolutionaries believe that they are gaining the advantage and slowly advance towards the White Fang.

As they advance, three members of the White Fang that were hidden head over towards the back of one of the trucks to steal whatever they can get.

"Quickly!" one of them whispers, "Just grab something and let's go!"

One of them head into the back of the truck and see a small metal crate that appears to be 10x10 inches. He takes the box and exits out. But when he did, the box suddenly became heavier and left a six inch impression in the ground. Almost as if the package became heavier when it exited the truck.

"What the fuck?" says the female member. "What just happened?"

They look at the crate and try to figure out what happened.

"Is there some sort of anti-theft device on these crates?" asked the first one asks.

"Let me check." the second member examines the box. He tries lifting the box, but cannot get it out. He then examines the locking mechanism and noticed a red light. "What do we have here?" The guy checks it and try to figure out on how it works.

But a bunch of White Fang members showed up with one asking, "What are you guys doing?!"

The female member of the trio look at the new guys and say, "There is some sort of security system that makes the crates heavier."

The guy chuckles, "Really? Let me see." The guy heads over to get the crate. He bends over, "Let me see what the hell is- Holy shit!" He tries to lift if up but unable to. "Is there some sort of gravity Dust that act as some sort of anti-theft system?!"

Before they try to steal anything else to see if they get the same results, a jeep pulls over with Maya and Rune. They step out with Rune cracking his neck and shoulders.

"What do we have here?" Rune asks, "A bunch of thieves?"

Maya nods her head.

"You guys are Faunus?" one of the female White Fang members asks.

"Not only that, I'm also in-charge of the military forces you see here." Rune says with pride and does a salute.

One of the male White Fang members smile, "Okay, that is awesome."

Rune pulls out a revolver, "Not as awesome as you guys being dead."

All the White Fang members have their weapons out and aim at the two. One of them says, "No offense, but we're making sure you guys aren't gonna let you guys get away with some of the bullshit you guys are pulling."

Rune smiles, "Wanna bet?"

Rune moves his right foot a little and a sudden flash of ice appears on the ground that cause them to either freeze or slip. Then follows it with a high heat blast from his left hand that cause a sudden explosion from the sudden freeze and heat. Rune's semblance is half temperature. Which means he can manipulate both fire and ice. Some of the White Fang members manage to avoid the blast. Yet Maya kills one of them with a sword in her right hand. Correction, her right arm IS a sword. Maya's semblance is weaponized body. She has the ability to shapeshift parts of her body into any weapon she likes. She doesn't need a weapon, because she is one. But with ranged weapons, it requires a bit of aura.

"Oh shit!" One of the White Fang males try to aim his gun at Maya.

However, an ice shard hit the side of the barrel of his guy. He looks at Rune who fires another round from his gun. That round is a fire blast that melted the guy's head.

Maya's left leg transforms into a chainsaw and slice through one guy's gun. She opens her dress and her boobs have transformed into SMG's that fire aura bullets at the guy. But he hides behind a tree but only to have his head encased in ice by a bullet. Some of the White Fang members fall back to the forest. Maya chase them with with her left arm being a scythe and her right being a sickle with a murderous, grinning look on her face. Rune place one foot on the ground as a wall of ice appear in front of the White Fang that stops them. Rune fires a few icicle bullets at some of them right through the head as Maya slice and dice the rest.

One of the Gelumcaedus Wesen soldiers approach Rune, "Sir! We managed to stopped some White Fang soldiers but only four escaped."

Rune fires a fire bullet at one of the White Fang members that so happen to be stabbed by Maya. But Maya gives him an upset look that reads, 'No kill stealing, you fucktard!'

He looks at the soldier, "Good. At least you guys got some actual combat against other humanoids under your belt. Now get this convoy to the ambush point on the double."

The Gelumcaedus gives Rune a salute, "Sir!" and orders his men, "Alright! Get this convoy to Point Glenn at once!"

* * *

**Atlas, Schnee Manor, Jacques Office, Nighttime...**

Jacques Schnee is sitting on his chair as he holds a glass of whiskey with a spherical ice cube in it with his right hand. His hair is a little messy, has some bags under his eyes, his blazer is a bit unbutton with his tie loosen and the red handkerchief is just hanging. The reason for his miserable state is because he is losing his business, his reputation is nearly shot and Willow keeps on yelling at his ear for a lot of things. Including selling her animals. Nearly eighty percent of the Schnee Dust Company has gone down the drain, stocks have fallen, and his usual methods aren't working with many of his questionable business dealers stop supporting him.

Whitley opens the door partway while being nervous, "Father, um, you...have a visitor."

Jacques slams the glass on the arm of his black leather chair, "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. Why did you let them in? And that better not be the paparazzi or even worse, Ironwood. I will not beg him for his help."

"I didn't. This guy...let himself in."

Arthur Watts grabs the door and pulls it the rest of the way open, walking into the room as Whitley moves out of his way.

Arthur smiles as he says, "A spitting image of you, this lad, Jacques. Creepily so, I might add."

Whitley stands in the hall, holding the door open and watching as Arthur walks around Jacques' office.

"He's definitely inherited your…affect."

Jacques is completely surprised by Arthur's sudden appearance. "You." He takes a second to gather himself, clean up a little then looks at Whitley. He says to him in a commanding tone, "Whitley, leave us. Shut the door. And never tell anyone. Ironwood, the police or otherwise."

Whitley looks confused and then looks suspiciously at Arthur. He has seen the news and seen his face on the wanted posters.

Jacques slams his glass again as he says in an agitated tone, "I said shut the door!"

Whitley closes the door.

Jacques turns his attention back to Arthur, "I-You're supposed to be dead. At least that's what I thought until I saw your wanted poster on the news."

"That _is_ what I wanted people to think. You're right. However, I've heard things about you too, Jacques. Like you are losing your business to people who have rebelled and took control of your mines. Plus I also heard that you try to takeout your ilegit son, but less said about that the better. Not to mention the bounty hunters that have you trap inside your own home. All that is linked to a _certain group_ that is causing all these problems. Even more so to Ironwood."

Jacques looks down and does a sigh. "This group is costing me more money every day for each mine they stole from me. Not only that, I may not even have a shot at the Council seat now. Even if I do recover everything in time."

Arthur takes a seat next to Jacques, "What if I said you can _have_ your cake…_and_ eat it, too?"

* * *

Somewhere else, in some room that seems to be made of giant pixels with glowing blue edges and a bunch of green zeroes and ones pass by as if this takes place in cyberspace in a black area with the floor being a red grid. In this room, Coco Mint is watching a direct feed in Jacques office. She sits on a chair made of pixels as she watches. This is all thanks to her semblance, Digi-Network, which allows her to gain access to any digital network. Thanks to the satellites, she has full and unlimited access which allows her to hack anything.

"_What do you have in mind?_" Jacques says in the video, "_But none of this should traced back to me._"

Arthur explains, "_James Ironwood never recognized my genius. After everything I gave him, he still disgraced me. I simply wish to return the favor. Plus I would like to gain the insight of his secret files about this mysterious group. Not to mention complete access to that generator Daisy Taggart made._"

"_What's in it for me?_"

"_A seat on the council. All I need is your login credentials for the Atlas network._ _Once I am in, I can find out more about the group causing you problems and my...new employer will take care of them. Not only that, I will guarantee you victory at the polls by giving the voters down in Mantle a little…'digital push', if you will. Everybody wins. Well except for the group that is causing us all problems, Robyn Hill and Daisy Taggart._"

"_I always knew you were a good scientist, Arthur...but I never knew you were such a good salesman._"

Coco smirks, "That should be good enough." She presses the stop button and gets off her chair.

A bunch of holographic screens appear that serve various functions. Coco does some dance moves as she does some manipulation to whatever the hell she's doing and hit a few buttons with her hips. She slams her left hand down on one screen which causes a slot machine appear. The three slots spin to show three strawberries which then explodes. The map of Mantle appears along with Atlas that shows different areas that support different candidates. Parts of Atlas supports Jacques Schnee (white) while Mantle is divided in half between Daisy Taggart (yellow) and Robyn Hill (green). Two red blips appear on the screens that show the location of both Tyrian and Arthur.

"Alright." Coco rubs her hands, "Time to see who is the best hacker in Remnant once the game begins."

* * *

**Mantle,** **Sunrise...**

In an underground lab on a metal catwalk, a woman dressed in a yellow-colored fur coat is walking to see something. She appears to be middle-aged with a few wrinkles, blonde hair with the bangs brushed to her left and goes down half of her back, carries a red handbag with a yellow daisy on the lower right corner, and high-heel shoes, and vivid yellow eyes. She walks down the suspended catwalk with many pipes that go under all of Mantle. Daisy Taggart walks until she enters in an area that has a strange generator that seems to be in a shape of a lantern. Below it are three men with black outfits and green devices on their eyes that look like VISOR's from Star Trek.

"How is it going?" Daisy asks in a voice of a young woman.

The one in the middle says, "The Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum Generator is ready. We await your orders for testing."

"Do it." she nods.

The man on the left press some holographic buttons as he says, "Initiating starting sequence."

The man on the right looks at the monitors, "We're green across the board. Initiate start...now."

The main circle of the generator flash as it comes to life. The circle shows a variety of colors once the flash settles. The majority of the circle is comprised of a white light with smaller colors that follow such as a small amount of red, a large amount of green, blue and violet; some indigo and a small amount of orange with black being the smallest out of all the colors. It is on, but the generator is quiet.

"Energy levels are good. The core is stable."

"Detecting all levels of emotions in the spectrum."

"All systems are a go. Everything checks out."

Daisy smiles, "Good." Then she pulls out her scroll to make a call as she clears her throat to do her middle-aged voice. "Hello, Ironwood. This is Daisy Taggart. I have some good news you might like if you are interested."

* * *

**AN: Now for one Q&A!**

**G3N75UK1: No, there will be no continent-wide war. Plus I did read that fanfic you suggested and that was funny. As for this story, there is something brewing and expect things to get a little ugly. If you want a war, you will get it. But it will be against the Queen Bitch of the Grimm. Just be patient. Got a lot of stuff to do in this story. But expect something...bloody.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #10: My Old Earth Life, Part 2**

Where was I? Oh yes. *clears throat* When I was a child back on my original Earth, I had saved a lot of money after doing some toiling in the stock market with the laptop. I had enough to get a proper, and I mean a proper non-religious, education to anywhere I want. Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Stanford University, Texas A&M, Virginia Polytechnic, Columbia! By the time I hit sixteen and got my driver's license, I used my money to buy myself a nice blue car with jet black flames and got out of that town. I lied to my parents about going to the grocery store as I got in and never looked back. I attended a public high school in Miami, Florida while living in a very nice apartment. When I graduated, I graduated with top honors and had the highest GPA out of the whole school.

But when I was on my way to Massachusetts, my parents found me. I told them quite clearly that I want nothing to do with them and I want to live life the way I want to. It got heated and I drove away and never saw them again. I attended MIT and learned about molecules and robotics as majors with other fields on the side. Biology, quantum physics, and a few other things. The reason; I want to change mankind. Evolve it, morph it and have it finally take its place among the stars. That is when I try to make my nanomachines. During the prototype stages, an Asian man walked up and wanted to learn about my nanites. However, I did noticed something about him that seemed off. I found out that the man is a member of the Ministry of State Security of the People's Republic of China. When I confront him, he had a gun aimed at me and tried to take me to China. I gave the agent the slip and realized that my work is dangerous for any one nation to control.

So, I purchased an island and continued my work far from any public eye. It wasn't easy living on an island in the Atlantic. I had to cut off all ties with the world and set-up dummies to hide myself. I had to donate almost all of my money to leave no digital money trail and the rest was used for a variety of purchases to survive and keep my sanity. For food, I grew my own, fish by myself, and try to preserve whatever land-based food I had. I had enough food and supplies to last me for ten years and even more when I grow them. Luckily I saw those self-sufficient videos on the net to learn to farm and how to survive on an island. For eight years, I was perfecting my nanomacines until I had finally done it. Before I get to share the world my first gift, agents from various nations came and want my nanomachines. I don't know how they found me, but I had to purge all of my work and died in a humiliating way. A piece of debris landed on the self-destruct app on my phone and died in an explosion. That was when I get to experience my first reincarnation.

More on that later.

* * *

**Xiao Long-Rose House, After the Session...**

Taiyang is sitting on the couch with Zwei resting beside him on the left. He is looking down and is contemplating about something with a gloomy look on his face. He looks at Zwei and pet his head. He smirks a little as Zwei smiles and wag his stumpy tail while still sleeping.

Yet the door opens with Yang singing, "We're hoo-oome~!"

Zwei wakes up and yipes as he runs up to meet Ruby and Yang. Ruby and Yang are visiting their father for a little while before heading back to Beacon.

"Hey, Zwei!" Ruby snuggles her little corgi, "So good to see you!"

Taiyang stands up, "Welcome home, girls."

"Hey dad." Yang says as she drops her luggage. "You doin' alright?"

"A bit."

Ruby holds Zwei as she asks, "You okay?"

"Girls. There is something I have to tell you. But after you girls unpack, okay?" Taiyang smiles seem shallow and his eyes says that he is worried.

Yang notices it and looks a little worried.

Ruby is a bit more oblivious as she heads up stairs, "Wish you were there dad. The beach was a lot of fun!" with Zwei following her.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" Yang asks her father.

"We'll talk once you settle down and unpack."

"O...kay?" Yang heads upstairs and unpacks.

After Ruby and Yang unpack, they headed over to the living room as they have a word with their father.

"So what is it!?" Ruby seems excited, "Are we gonna do something awesome!?"

Yang puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder and has a serious look on her face. Ruby calms down and sits still.

"Girls, listen and listen carefully." Taiyang seems a bit nervous about telling her daughters something. "I was gonna tell you girls this when you are older, but after everything that is happening, seems now's the right time. Remember that night when the news came on with the wanted posters? The one that showed the leader of the Grimm?"

"Yeah." Ruby says. "And you were acting weird."

"So you do know something." Yang says. "Do you know her?"

Taiyang explains who Salem is and tells them who she really is. He told them that Salem was part of the first wave of humanity that used magic and lived aside gods. Ozpin was one of the first wave of humans too. Taiyang spared no detail about her and Ozpin along with the relics. Then he told them something important. Salem killed Summer Rose, Ruby's mother. This was a shock to them when he told them that part.

Ruby is in disbelief, "I can't believe this."

"Mom was killed by this...Salem person." Yang finds it a bit hard to swallow.

Taiyang looks a little gloomy, "Yeah. I was afraid of telling you girls because I was afraid of losing both of you, too. Afraid that you would get mad and try to avenge your mother."

Yang completely understands Taiyang. Since she was little, she tried to find out about what happened to her mother, Raven, and what Taiyang had to go through. "Does anyone else know about this?" Yang asks.

"Other than Ozpin? There's Prof. Goodwitch."

Yang rolls her eyes, "Not surprising."

"There's General Ironwood, Prof. Lionheart and Prof. Theodore."

"The headmasters?" Ruby asks.

"The vault to the relics are under the schools. And lastly, Qrow."

"Uncle Qrow knows?!" Ruby is shocked to hear that part.

"I'm afraid so, Ruby. And...I'm sorry."

Yang gets off the seat and gives her father a hug. Ruby does the same. Zwei gets in the middle of the hug and rest his head on Taiyang's left shoulder next to Yang's face.

"Thanks girls." Taiyang feels a huge weight off his shoulders. "Thank you for understanding."

The girls stop hugging before Yang says, "You've already been through a lot, dad."

"Just promise me you won't go after Salem. She's too dangerous to fight against." Taiyang warns them.

"Don't worry, dad, we won't." Ruby promises.

"I'm glad to hear that." Taiyang smiles at his daughters. He gets up, "Now then. Who want chocolate chip pancakes for dinner tonight?"

"We do!" Ruby and Yang say in unison and are excited.

But Yang states, "I'll take six...dozen."

Everyone laugh and Zwei runs around and barks happily.

* * *

**Enlighten Valley, Rocket Launch Site #4, One Hour Later...**

In one of the mountain peaks close to Enlighten Valley, there is a large launch facility where most of the rockets are sent to space and deliver satellites as the rockets are being delivered piece by piece on some conveyor belts and a few cranes. Right now, they are delivering parts for the construction of a space station for the final stages of Eric's plan. Many of the parts are being transferred via the shuttles attached to the rockets, although some flying Transformers can deliver the parts necessary but some people love working on them.

In this facility, one of the most important parts for The Culling was finished. However, Açaí Mitsuhide, disguised as one of the workers, sneaked inside in order to put his own plans into motion. He looks for some of the parts that he would try to sabotage to get rid of Eric so he can take over after dealing with the council once he is rubbed out. Açaí looks over at some blueprints in the office to see which of the parts should he tamper with but not to make it look obvious that there has been tampering.

"Hmm..." he takes a closer examination of the blueprints until he found something.

He leaves and looks for one of the parts that he plans to sabotage. Açaí head towards some sort of clean room where he is required to have a hazmat suit on so no dust or any sort of contaminants to ensure that the electronics are assembled safely in a vacuum environment. Açaí checks one of the lockers to find a suit as well as using his scroll to make him invisible to the security cameras before heading in as he wears a white hazmat suit with an oxygen tank on his back. Once he makes it pass the clean room, he heads on over to some computer as he use his scroll to hack in to mess with some of the coding of one of the micro chips by changing only one or two digits right before swapping out the colored wires of this one piece of machine that looks like half a white cylinder to something.

Once he is done, he exits out before people start to get suspicious and headed towards the exit. After that, Açaí headed to his house that looks like one of those camping cabins that he lives to be a bachelor. Although it is a nice neighborhood with other tiny houses with their own styles like a hobbit house, cargo containers, and other such for single people. Açaí headed down stairs to his secret basement where he kept his lab as he plugs in his VR headset. Then he press a button on his keyboard that erase his memory of everything that he did to fool any sort of lie detectors, mind readers and other things.

Açaí takes his VR headset off and goes, "Woo!" But goes, "Wait. What did I just do? Was I planning on getting even with Prof. van Genus?"

Yet he looks at a sticky note on his computer that reads, 'Already got revenge!'

"Oh yeah!" he realizes along with grinning. "Hope he enjoys it."

* * *

**Eric's Apartment, Three Minutes Later...**

Eric is living in an apartment building for the time being since his actual bedroom is being fumigated for bugs. He is living in a very snazy noir-style, art deco apartment with some five-star accommodations. Eric is just sitting at his dining room table while drinking some hot chocolate and reading his newspaper.

Eric giggles, "I really do love the funny pages. But lets see how are things going on in Atlas." But his reading is interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?!"

"Delivery!" says the delivery woman.

"I don't remember ordering anything." Eric says to himself. "Must be a gift from one of my students or my friends." He smiles, "Must be a surprise."

Eric puts everything on the table and opens the door. He looks down and sees a present with blue wrapping paper and purple ribbons. He looks at the label to see who sent it and it says it is from Açaí.

"Huh..." Eric went as he picks up the package. "Wonder what it is." He opens it and gets a face full of pie in his face that has a spring on the bottom. Eric spits out the cream in his mouth, "I hate coconut cream. He probably did this out of revenge. Pretty weak for a revenge though." But receives a call from Gris, "Yeah?"

"_Ya ready for the trip to Mantle as John Gulch?_"

"Give me a moment. Someone gave me a coconut cream pie present to my face."

Gris laughs, "_Now that's a classic!_"

* * *

**Mantle, Underground Generator Room...**

Down in the new generator room where the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum Generator is, or EESG, where General Ironwood get to see the machine along with Councilman Sleet and Councilwoman Camilla. Ironwood looks like he has a five-o'clock shadow on his face and hasn't been sleeping well. The three are amazed by the new machine that is built right underneath Mantle as it is able to detect emotions of all kinds that it can use an energy.

Daisy Taggart explains, "This is the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum Generator, or EESG or short. This new generator is able to use the emotions of humans and Faunus alike and use those emotions as an energy source. It can detect love, avarice, anger, hope and many more. With this machine, it can replace the original Dust generators that we've been using for centuries. As you know, the Dust supplies are starting to run low as the Schnee Dust Company is losing all of its mines. In the even that Dust start to run out, we still have enough energy to power Mantle _and_ Atlas as long as people keep up with more positive emotions. The negative emotions are used for powering the defensive shields and turrets in case of a crisis such as a Grimm attack."

The three of them have taken an interest in the new machine although Ironwood has some suspicions about Daisy Taggart and this new technology. The Evolutionaries use anti-Dust technology to power everything and this machine might be evidence.

Sleet congratulates Daisy, "This machine is a revolutionary idea! With it, we may not need Dust to keep our heaters going and provide electricity for everyone!"

Camilla also congratulates, "Indeed. With it, we can cut down the cost of using Dust as an energy source."

"Why thank you." Daisy thanks the two council members. "Its so sad that the Schnee Dust Company is getting, how you say, getting snuffed out by the enemies it has created? Or something like that? Oh well. That's what happens if you focus more on avarice than compassion."

Ironwood gives a more shallow congratulations, "This technology is very...intriguing. I hope to see more like this in the future."

"Why thank you, General."

Ironwood pulls a smile, "Hope you will be successful in the upcoming election where we all hope we can do more."

"I hope so too."

The three council members leave as Sleet say, "I sure hope she wins this election. That woman may hold the future we need to have in the event we cannot get any Dust."

Camilla agrees, "I agree as well. Even though the smaller companies are selling us Dust, it is only a matter of time before the Schnee Dust Company goes under."

Sleet says, "Although I have heard rumors about a new metal in Menagerie that the Faunus are monopolizing right now."

Ironwood confesses, "I also read the same report."

Camilla asks, "But how goes the hunt for this new group that your soldiers been fighting?"

The three made it to the elevator.

Ironwood answers, "My soldiers checked every habitable square inch of Ferus but found no sign of the Evolutionaries. The intel we got turned out to be false. As of now, I do have scouts searching Sanus, Anima and even here in Solitas."

"What about Menagerie?" Camilla asks.

"Menagerie is home to the White Fang. Sending scouts there would be seen as an act of war. However, I did send a few Faunus agents in to investigate _and_ to see more about the new metal."

"That's excellent news."

The three are now out of the elevator and approaching the bullhead.

Sleet asks, "By the way, are you going to attend the celebrations of our new council member?"

"Considering I have to head towards Beacon Academy for the Vytal Festival and then come back, which takes a few days, I might depending on the situation."

Sleet states, "Yet with you at the celebration, it might show some great support."

"I'll try."

Yet when they board, the slide door closes to reveal a Cybertronian symbol as it takes off.

* * *

Back underground, Daisy changes her voice as she makes a call.

"_How did it go, Aerial?_" John Gulch asks.

"Hook, line and sinker." Aerial smiles.

"_Excellent. I'll be over soon to make the last preparations._"

"Do you lack faith in my abilities?"

* * *

Somewhere in Mantle, John Gulch is walking down the sidewalk and noticing a lot has changed in Mantle. Buildings are looking more clean and rejuvenated, people are a lot more friendlier, and there is no trace of litter or poverty anywhere. Yet looking up at Atlas, much of the white is going off and looking a bit dull.

John Gulch is wearing his trench coat and hat, "It's not that. I'm just taking the necessary precautions in case something were to go wrong. And I'm also bringing some friends to take care of the Ace Ops and Happy Huntresses assuming they make it to the party."

"_Just be careful, John. Tyrian is out on the prowl for new victims._"

"Not to worry, one of the Mint siblings is watching every move those two make. But I'm almost there. See you sooner than later." and he hangs up.

* * *

In one of the buildings that John is passing, Arthur Watts is doing some research on what Ironwood and the Atlesian Army have on the group that has taken one of the relics. He studies and found out that the new group are called, the Evolutionaries.

"Evolutionaries." he says to himself, "An interesting group."

He research all the activities the Evolutionaries have done before now and learned more about a device that has a ten percent chance of turning Grimm into Wesen and can turn Dust into new energy sources, the Transformers from the mine attack, the disappearance of the Winter Maiden and some other activities. Yet he browse through the list of names of the children that disappeared. However, while searching, he notices one particular name that popped up among the rest. The reason being is because there is no picture and one particular part of the description caught his eye. It reads: 'Eyes: Silver' and the name, 'Cobbel Stone'.

"So we have a silver-eyed warrior leading the charge. Hmm. But where are you hiding, Cobbel Stone?"

* * *

In the elevator, John Gulch sneeze and looks around.

"Guess someone on Salem's side finally know who I am." He smiles, "But good luck finding me and my infinite disguises assholes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #11: First Reincarnation**

When I died, there was no heaven. No afterlife, no heaven or hell, no nothing. The last thing I remembered was a black void before I was born in a new world and all my memories intact. Reincarnation is a real thing. But I wasn't expecting to be born in another universe, kinda like in Tanya the Evil. In that universe, I ended-up in one of the Marvel universes. That's right, a universe based on Marvel Comics. The catch: I was born in Latveria. A country run by one of the villains, Doctor Doom. I traded one childhood hell for another. However, when I was sixteen on that world, I managed to escape and made it to one country to learn the secrets of adamantium. The hidden kingdom of Wakanda. Thanks to my knowledge of my past life, I learned how to get in, learn the laws and everything, and other stuff that would take a couple of days to explain.

While their, I learned the molecular makeup of not just Wakanda adamantium, but also Antarctic adamantium and even carbonadium. I studied every single atom of these metals and many others from the Marvel's Earth before heading towards New York City when I turned twenty-one. If you think I went there to become a hero and do some heroic team ups and join S.H.I.E.L.D., guess again. Although I did get a job at Stark Industries as a researcher. The truth though, I was waiting. Bidding my time until something important came. That thing that is important is...the Infinity Gauntlet. The reason is because I want to use the power of the Gauntlet to enhance my mind and soul.

When Thanos came, I manage to steal the Gauntlet with one of Iron Man's suits. Thanos threatened me before I activated the power of the Infinity Gauntlet by punching myself. I used the Gauntlet to make my soul powerful, retain my mind no matter how many reincarnations I go through, able to travel across the multiverse to gain more power and knowledge, and use everything I gained for each of my incarnations. The Avengers and Thanos wanted the Gauntlet and I just handed to who ever asked nicely, which was Spider-Man. And I just went "Okay." and walked away. Everyone was confused as I just walked away while whistling Do You Believe in Magic. Even Thanos was confused. But hey, I got what I wanted...but Thanos killed me by punching my head off. I wonder why he didn't just take the Infinity Gauntlet and just snap me out of existence? I know Spider-Man had it but he could just take it and just snap me out of the universe. Probably easier to just kill me with brute force.

So yeah, for every reincarnation, I gain whatever powers, abilities, and what the hell ever for each reincarnation I go through.

End of recording.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Volume 2 Episode 2...**

Over at Beacon Academy, a fleet of Atlesian airships are seen flying in the sky as Glynda and Ozpin are in the office as they see the ships.

Glynda states, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

But Ozpin says, "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." As three bullheads fly in, he agrees with her. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

There is a chirping beep sound on repeat on Ozpin's desk. He turns around and sees the message, 'Access Requested' on it.

"Come in."

The door opens to show General Ironwood. Unlike the show, Ironwood still has his five-o'clock shadow and his eyes look exhausted from many sleepless nights. His hair that was pristine is a bit more dishevelled and his cybernetic hand is showing rather than having a white glove.

"Hello, Ozpin." his tone sounds cordial yet tired like his appearance along with some rasp in his throat.

"Hello, General." Ozpin greets him.

Both approach each other with Ironwood saying, "There is no need for formalities. It has been a long time." They both shake their hands with Glynda approaching. Ironwood smiles at Glynda, "And Glynda. It has certainly been too long since we last met."

Glynda takes a good look at Ironwood and noticed how much he has changed. "You look terrible." she sounds worried.

Ironwood stops shaking Ozpin's hand. "Things...haven't been easy." He looks at Ozpin, "You have read the reports."

"Indeed. Although I find it hard to believe that our new enemy would be using shapeshifting robots that can disguise as vehicles. Yet after everything that has happened."

"I know. I spent three days making sure all vehicles and airships aren't these...Transformers, they call it? From one of those animated shows that has gotten popular."

Glynda finds it hard to believe, "I find it hard to believe that these Evolutionaries would use something from a show. Not to mention attacks from...what was the name of that show?"

"Dragon Ball." Ironwood responds, "Or was it Dragon Ball Z?"

"Both." Ozpin says. And he feels embarrassed, "I'm also a fan of those shows."

Glynda and Ozpin give Ozpin some confused looks.

"I like to watch the shows the kids are watching to keep up what they like."

Glynda gets back on track as she looks at Ironwood, "How was the search in Ferus?"

Ironwood reports, "My soldiers have checked every square inch of the continent except for Salem's territory. They spent months searching yet no sign of them. Either the information was false or they are using some form of cloaking device."

Ozpin pour himself from coffee as he points out the fleet, "Yet don't you think having your fleet here is a bit too much?"

"Just a precaution." Ironwood explains. "Many of my files have been hacked by the Evolutionaries and we still haven't found the Winter Maiden. For all we do know, the Evolutionaries might be here on this continent."

"So Fria is still missing." Glynda says.

Ozpin finishes drinking his coffee, "Yet no one other than us know about the Evolutionaries. Well except for the White Fang and possibly your military."

"You're not suggesting an alliance between us and the White Fang, are you?" Ironwood asks with some hint of disdain in his voice.

"The Evolutionaries know about the Maidens and the Relics. We're gonna need all the help we can get. We don't know what they are planning to do with the Relics or the souls of the Maiden. Everyone is at risk. Humans and Faunus alike. We are all targets to the Evolutionaries."

Ironwood gets upset, "But my military and I are fully capable of handling them!"

Glynda gets upset with Ironwood and growls in frustration, "Honestly, James! We're in a crisis! You need to learn to accept help from others despite the crimes they have committed in the past and put your pride aside! You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin stops Glynda's sentence.

"But he does!"

Some creaking can be heard form Ironwood's clenched robotic fist as he is upset about allying himself with terrorists. But he calms down after giving it some thought.

"You're right." Ironwood says more calmly. "I will consider an alliance between my military and the White Fang."

Ozpin smiles, "Good. I'll send Qrow to talk to the leader of the White Fang."

"Qrow?" Glynda questions.

"He has fought alongside the leader of the White Fang in Mistral. Remember the crater with the floating rocks? They teamed up and Qrow gave us the report about the Evolutionaries."

"Very well." Ironwood agrees with Ozpin's decision. He walks towards the door yet looks back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" and then exits.

"I hope they never have to."

* * *

**Team RWBY's Dorm Room, Nighttime...**

Blake sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. While looking at the night sky. She remembers some of the stuff that happened including.

'_Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?_'

Torchwick voice echoes, '_The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together._'

Then gunfire is heard along with explosions, Torchwick screaming in pain, and the sound of blades clashing.

Fumeiyo's voice echoes, '_**THAT PROFESSOR IS RIGHT! HEROES LIKE THAT NO LONGER HAVE A PLACE IN THIS WORLD! FAIRY TALES ARE JUST STUPID CHILDISH NOTIONS THAT TRICK US ALL! ****LOOKS LIKE ALL THAT HARD WORK WAS FOR NOTHING! BUT ONCE THE CULLING COMES, THE REST OF YOU PHONIES WILL****DIE! ****IN MANY TALES, THE HERO NEVER GETS TO SEE THE ENDING! WHEN I DIE HERE AND NOW, THAT WOULD MAKE ME A MARTYR TO INSPIRE HUNTSMEN WHO WILL BE ON THE RIGHT PATH OF BEING A HERO!**_'

Blake flinches and cringe when she remembers Fumeiyo chopping her own head off and rolls over to Weiss. Then the rest of Team RWBY enters the room.

Yang is upset, "Ugh, we should have never let him play!" She's upset with losing against Neptune in Remnant: The Game.

Ruby says, "You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

Blake looks at them, "Are you girls done playing?"

Weiss looks at Blake, "Because you want to do our investigation, right?"

Blake stands next to her bed, "Yes. Something that we should be doing right now."

Ruby acts all chill, "Hey now. We agreed to do it as soon as we're sure that no one is watching us."

Yang has her scroll, "I checked to make sure there aren't any bugs in our school and the only surveillance of the school are working. Since we're gonna go up against any of our enemies. Torchwick, the White Fang or anyone else. No hidden cameras either, so we're in the clear."

Ruby says, "I asked some people in Patch about some rumors and discover that two artist have disappeared. Those two were against Atlas having a military and made art that strike against soldiers of the Atlesian Military."

Weiss has her scroll out, "I checked with my sister and says to beware of some group called, The Evolutionaries."

"Who are they?" Yang asks.

Ruby and Blake have absolutely no idea who the Evolutionaries are and what their goals are as they just look at each other with uncertainty.

Weiss explains, "Much of the information is classified, but she told me that this group is responsible for the disappearances, the posting of the wanted posters of the people that are on them."

Ruby and Yang look at each other and remember what their father said.

Weiss continues, "And they have giant robots that can turn into vehicles."

"Liiike, Transformers?" Yang asks.

"They are also responsible for the creation of the new shows as well."

Ruby goes, "No way." She is in disbelief as she gets excited, "They are responsible for the most awesome shows ever created!? Awesome!"

The three give Ruby disapproval glares as she tuck her head in her shoulders.

But Yang goes, "But to be fair, they do have some good taste in shows and animations."

Blake looks at her teammates and ask, "So are we gonna do some investigation on what's_ really_ going on?"

Ruby raises her hands and does some other random gestures while looking like a maniac, "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale along with a new group that is creating giant robots that can turn into vehicles...say aye."

Yang pumps her fist enthusiastically and points at Blake, "Yes! Let's do it!"

Weiss says, "Well, I suppose it could be fun."

Ruby lowers her arms and slouch, "None of you said aye!"

Blake asks, "But what about this 'professor' Fumeiyo said? Who are they?"

Ruby shrugs, "I don't know but we'll find out!"

Yang double gun at Ruby, "Yeah!"

However, Ruby gasp and freaks out, "I left my board game at the library!"

Weiss facepalms, "We're doomed."

Ruby runs out of the dorm room and the hallway, "I'll be right back!" However, she slams into someone, "Oo-oof! Oh g-!" After falling to the ground, she looks up and sees Emerald and Mercury in their Haven Academy uniforms. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

Emerald offer her hand, "I'm fine. Just watch where you were going."

Ruby gives an awkward giggle, "Oh, right, sorry." She takes Emerald's hand and Emerald help get Ruby back on her feet. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

Emerald steps out of the way to reveal Cinder, who is approaching and Emerald looks at her.

"Visiting from Haven, actually."

Ruby stares at Cinder for a moment as Cinder stares back with a smile.

"_Ooh!_ You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

Mercury says, "I guess we just got turned around."

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." Emerald and Mercury walk past Ruby, "Uh, your building is _just_ east of here."

"Thanks." Cinder thanks Ruby and walks past her, "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby waves as the trio keeps on walking, "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!"

Cinder grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly. Her infiltration went great with no hitches.

* * *

**Coco Mint's Cyber Domain...**

Coco Mint watches from her little throne via the holoscreen and sees Cinder's group. Coco smirks as she makes a phone call.

"John, the flaming bitch is at the lighthouse."

"_Good. I'll see if Bloody Mary would like to play._"

Coco cringes when she hears Bloody Mary's name.

"_Something wrong?_" John Gulch can sense some disdain.

"Just keep that haunting creep away from me."

"_I'll also send in someone to get Sun and Blake out of danger._"

"Are you also heading to the dance? I know you like Ruby Rose, but you're only eighteen and she's fifteen."

"_I think it is only creepy if you are twenty and she's fifteen so I got some years left. So yeah, and I'm taking Schwarz with me. I think it's about time for him to spend some time with his sister._"

"I'll call ahead." She hangs up.

* * *

**Beacon, Professor Port's Classroom, 3:59 pm, Start of A Minor Hiccup...**

In the middle of Prof. Port's class, Weiss is waiting patiently as a holographic clock is displayed from her desk. Port keeps telling his tales about his time as a Huntsmen but it is more bravado than actual facts.

While waiting, Jaune slides up next to Weiss' right and whispers, "So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He turns his attention towards Port for a second and tries to ask Weiss out, "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's _awesome_." Weiss gives no response, "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

When the clock strikes four, the clock gives a shrill beep and Weiss dismisses it with a wave of her hand. She packs up her scroll.

Jaune ask, "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

Weiss walks away without looking at him, "No, no, no, yes."

Jaune is unable to court Weiss as he groans and faceplants onto his desk after hearing that.

The rest of Team RWBY walk pass him but Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without looking at him, "One day."

* * *

In Team RWBY's dorm they put on their new outfits and lock and load their weapons to conduct their investigation. But that is to be continued.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Hope you guys are doing alright. Now for Q&A from Reiko Nagase.**

**The tech is alright but the rest of the show, to me, sucks. The action is a bit too mundane, the animation is less than to be desired, and if I want to watch a political struggle done with mechs, I would rather watch a Gundam series. I already described my hatred for it in Survivial on a Strange World. But thanks to someone's suggestion, I got to rewatched Megas XLR and enjoyed it once again.**

**Until then, stay safe!**

**Plus to give you the heads up around summer, I'm gonna be doing some camping for a week at the beginning of the month in summer so expect some delays. But don't worry, you still get to have the chapters of my works that I'm gonna resume in June.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #12: Second Reincarnation**

In my second reincarnation, my soul got attached to some other unfortunate in one universe I was not expecting: Transformers. Yep. My soul got attached to a Spark of a Cybertronian. I have no idea how the hell it worked but it did and I some how turned into a Transformer. A Seeker to be more specific and in the same universe as Transformers Prime...which unfortunately lead to the dullness of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. The CGI one, not the anime one. That one was okay. So yeah, I spent thirty years before the war as a librarian while also gaining more knowledge about the universe it takes place. In my spare time though, I created my own ship in secret to search for a very special energon. Red energon. With red energon, I will increase my power and take all that greatness to my next life. Combine the raw power of the red energon and the long life of a Cybertronian, I became unstoppable.

When the war finally started, I used my ship to find all the red energon sources I could find for nearly three million years until I found a planet completely covered in it. I mean it, I found an entire planet covered with the damn things. With all that power, I tore worlds apart, drained suns until they have vanished and even created some solar systems to clean up after my power trip. To be honest, it was like having a cherry-flavored rush of power as I destroy and create on a whim. Plus I used the destroyed planets to create more livable ones. However, the Spark of Flamewing started to fight back because half of the red energon I absorbed also made him more resilient to my control.

As the war was closing to its end, Flamewing and I made an agreement and use our power to stop the Decepticons by destroying their leader, Megatron. Despite Megatron's dark energon enhancements, Flamewing and I managed to take him down as we rip his head off and destroyed the dark energon inside before the Earth gets cyberformed. Although Bumblebee made the final stab to Megatron's Spark to end him for good. Afterwards, Flamewing took control and help Optimus Prime reclaimed the Primus as Flamewing claimed it before sacrificing himself to re-energize the core. So that was the end of my second life and how I got a great amount of power. I still have that even though I gained more from other sources. It was fun exploring the universe and I want to explore more star systems. That is where my third reincarnation comes in. More on that later.

End of recording.

* * *

**Continuing Where We Left Off...  
**

Team RWBY changed outfits and gear up and prepare to conduct their investigation around Vale.

Blake tightens her wraps, "I thought that class would _never_ end."

Ruby says from her bed all excited, "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation _begins_!" She jumps down and almost lands on Weiss along with having her arms raised in excitement.

Weiss says sarcastically, "I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously."

But Yang is acting a little bit serious, "Hey, we've got a plan! That's...moderately serious."

"Right!" Ruby looks at everyone, "Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss stands up, "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records about not only Dust robberies but also learn more about the workers' revolt at the mines around the world. Checking to see if there is a connection between them and the Evolutionaries. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake says her role, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang says her role, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard... But if these Evolutionaries are trickier than we thought, that_ might_ be a bit of a problem. I mean, these guys are good at keeping to the shadows until certain events."

Ruby speaks up, "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." she pumps her left fist, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A boy's voice is heard from outside the window.

The four look out the window and see Sun Wukong hanging on the branch of a tree with his tail, upside down, and smiling at him. The team steps back in surprise and are alarmed.

"Sun!" Blake is taken by surprise.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asks.

Sun just says in his usual demeanor, "Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time."

Weiss is startled to hear that, "You do _what_?!" as she believes that Sun has been spying on them the whole time like some pervert.

"I climb trees all the time!" He completely ignores Weiss' scowl as he flips into the dorm. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake steps forward, "Close. But _we_ are going to investigate the situation...as a _team_."

Ruby apologizes to Sun, "Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

Sun just says in his happy-go-lucky attitude, "Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" He points out the window.

Team RWBY lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see Neptune standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

He tries to keep cool, "'Sup?"

Ruby asks, "How did you even get up here?"

"I have my ways." But when he looks down, he becomes nervous, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now."

* * *

Fast forwarding to scenes from Painting the Town... We all already know that Penny's an android at this point and Weiss has already got the files needed so lets move on. In this part of the story, we have Yang on Bumblebee with Neptune riding in the back as they are in a ruined part of Vale. Yang pulls over close to a very familiar establishment.

Yang takes her helmet off before giving the thumbs up to music playing nearby, "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Neptune is a bit petrified with terror which can be seen on his face. He sounds dizzy at first, "Cool..." He shakes his head as he tries to fix his appearance before getting off the bike. But when he looks around, he seems to be worried. "And where exactly is...here?"

Inside is a dance club that is run by Junior Xiong. He stands behind the bar adjusting his cuffs while his henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes or just stand around on the dance floor. That is until two of them come bursting through the doors.

One shouts, "Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" He and the other henchman try to keep the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

Junior walks out of the bar and asks the two in an upset manner, "What are you two idiots doing?!"

The two try to explain but are knocked back by an explosion that knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as her theme song plays.

Yang walks in as she smiles and pose, "Guess who's _back_!?"

Eight angry henchmen point their guns at her. Despite being unfazed, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

Neptune approaches as the henchmen holster their guns, "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?"

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior orders as he straighten his tie. He turn all his attention at Yang with a frightened smile, "Blondie, you're here! ...**Why**?"

"_You_ still owe me a drink." Yang then drags Junior by his arm over to the bar.

Neptune becomes lovestruck with Yang, " Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." But he stops when he notices the Malachite twins standing next to him. "'Sup?"

The twins just turn away as they both harrumph as they walk away with their noses in the air, "Whatever."

The music resumes playing.

At the bar, Junior gets out a bottle as he asks Yang, "What type of info do you want?"

"Two types actually." Yang sits down on a stool. "What can you tell me about...the Evolutionaries?"

Junior just stop as his entire body just froze and became paralyzed in fear and the music made a scratching sound and stops. His henchmen just look at Yang and just back away. Junior starts to sweat as he straighten his tie after he gulps.

"Um. Strawberry sunrise with no ice and an umbrella, right?" Junior nervously makes the cocktail.

"That, and information about the group I mentioned."

Junior made the cocktail, pours it in a glass, and puts a yellow umbrella in it. "Free of charge." he gives it to Yang.

"Thanks, but about the info? Or do I have to crush the family jewels again?"

Junior sighs as he lowers his head, "Alright. But you didn't hear it from me." He looks at Yang, "I don't know much about the group. Some of them came in and threaten me if I tell anyone."

Neptune sits next to Yang, "They're that scary?"

Yang drinks her strawberry sunrise.

"From what I did gather on them, they are an extremely powerful group with friends in high places. These guys are responsible for a lot of things such as disappearances of all artists, scientists and many other great minds across the globe. They even take children."

"They kidnap kids!?" Yang says in shock. There is a bit of anger in her tone of voice.

"No." he says. "They only take kids that have been abandoned, left to rot in some orphanage, lost their folks to Grimm attacks, that sort of thing. Yet they do have some serious beef with the White Fang and Atlas."

"Really?" Neptune asks.

Junior looks at Neptune, "Yeah. They despise Atlas because it control the only military, controlling all the tech, and even all the Dust."

"The Schnee Dust Company." Yang says.

"You're right about that. From what I heard, they are responsible for many mines rebelling against the SDC. Heck, they even make deals with two of the biggest giants of industry such as Hank Steelden and Howard Goldshield."

"I think I know those names." Yang says as she looks away.

"You should! Hank Steelden made a new alloy for the railways. And Howard Goldshield controls the biggest banks on Remnant. But personally, I think that Hank Steelden is a member of some inner circle of the Evolutionaries because of those fancy suits. If you find the guy that make those suits, you might learn about the leader. But I won't, because I sent in two guys to investigate, let's just say they were sent back as a warning. If you want to know more about them, ask some Huntsmen that fought them before." Junior starts cleaning a few, "Qrow Branwen, I think his name was?"

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang is surprised to hear her uncle's name and shocked to hear he fought them before.

"Yeah. He teamed up with the White Fang's leader, fought them, and caused that major incident in Mistral. You know? The area where the rocks are flying upwards with no Dust."

Yang and Neptune look at each other and are completely astonished. Yang didn't know that Qrow was fighting the Evolutionaries alongside the White Fang. Neptune doesn't understand much, but he realizes that if a Huntsmen teams up with the White Fang, things must be that bad.

Junior sets the three cleaned glasses aside as Yang looks at Junior, "But what can you tell us about this leader of theirs. The 'Professor'?"

Junior drops a glass and it shatters. He looks at Yang and seems frightened, "Hell no! I am not gonna talk about the Bogeyman Leader of the Evolutionaries! Last guy that did that, he was sliced up, have his parts put in one of those vivisection glass displays, and sent to the guy that was asking questions!"

"Yikes!" Neptune is freaked out.

"Even worse! It was the Professor that did it and that guy isn't afraid of getting his hands bloody!"

Neptune cringes and is terrorized. But Yang finds it hard to believe.

Junior looks like he's extremely upset, "But if you want to know where Roman Torchwick is heading, he's taking some White Fang recruits to Mountain Glenn to some secret base! And that's it! That's all the info you're gonna get form me!" He points a the door, "Now get the **fuck out!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and Sun are trying to find out where the new recruits of the White Fang are meeting. Blake found three scratch marks on the wall and trace her fingers on it. She peeks around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her.

"This is it."

Sun is a bit unsure, "Are you sure?"

Blake glares at him before unfastening her bow.

"Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

But all of a sudden, a strange warp portal opened beneath their feet and are warped onto a rooftop. The two look around and noticed their new surroundings.

"What the hell?!" Sun says shocked and alarmed.

"Dammit, Gris!" yell out a nerdy woman's voice.

The two looked at the direction of the yell to see a woman with red hair tied in a bun, a tan complexion, have some sort of goggles on her eyes that seem futuristic, wearing overalls that are orange yet have a red poppy flower symbol on her chest that is a little wavy because of her breasts being as big as Yang's, wearing black boots, and wearing some sort of brown leather backpack on her back. She appears to be between twenty-one to twenty-three. This is Poppy Te, one of Eric's friends and member of his inner circle along with being a mechanical genius because of her semblance...and seems pissed.

"I said on the eastern buildings! Not at our location, you dolt!"

Next to her left is a young man who's hairstyle is similar to that of a blue-jay but the color of indigo with a physic similar to Sun's but appears to be late teens and early twenties. Like many that are part of Eric's circle have silver eyes. He has a dark complexion with three cuts over his left brow that look like claw marks, wears a dark blue hoodie with and indigo blue-jay soaring with its wings opened and head facing right, blue jeans with black knee pads, have black elbow pads, wrist guards, and has a silvery chain dangling from his black belt. He also has a right shoulder pauldron and has some sort of circular device on his back that has different kinds of Dust on it. It has red, bright orange, yellow, black, cyan, light blue, green, dark orange, blue and white Dust that are in a shape of gemstones and it has three dials on it to select one or three types of Dust at once. One detail to note is that he has a bird-like tail that is also indigo in color. This is Indigo Bunting and is also pissed as he looks towards his left where Poppy is yelling with a tired sounding voice, "Yeah, man!"

"Oo-oops!" Gris smiles like the psychotic man that he is with a lust for battle in his silver eyes. "Sorry, but I want to have some fun! I always want to face someone that is fun as me in a fight before the show!"

"What is going on?!" Blake demands an explanation. Blake is seriously upset and confused on what is happening.

Poppy speaks, "Weeeellll...we were supposed to keep you two out of danger because of what's gonna happen."

"Like what?!" Sun asks.

A massive explosion is seen where the meeting place for the White Fang was supposed to take place. Everyone look at it as the building catches fire and smoke rise.

"That." Poppy pointed. Then she gets upset and mumbles to herself, "Too fucking early."

Gris is disappointed, "Ah man! I was hoping to have fun with the monkey first!"

Out of the fire comes Roman Torchwick comes out while in the in the new Atlesian Paladin mech with someone chasing after him. This person is a Faunus of a sort, but seems more reptilian with yellow scales covering his body with some dark green circular patterns, clawed hands, talons of a velociraptor on his feet, a tail, somewhat of a lizard snout, razor-sharp teeth and even silver eyes like that of a serpent that has slit pupils. This lizard Faunus has a tribal theme headgear made of bones of a crocodile and peacock feathers, doesn't wear a shirt but have orange shorts hold up with a white rope with pouches dangling from it and carrying something that looks like the morph gun from Jak and Daxter in scatter gun mode. On his shorts is a blue zigzagged version of a coatl from Aztec mythology with a sun over its head. This badass tribal Faunus is Sol Aire (pronounced Solar which you get the idea) and is hunting down Roman across the city.

"Dammit!" Indigo swears in rage, "Now we have to chase him!"

Poppy shouts, "Then lets go!"

Everyone, including Blake and Sun, follow as they give chase.

Sun yells at Blake while jumping from rooftop to rooftop, "So do you think now is a good time to get...oh, I don't know...some form of **backup**?! Our own backup!?"

Blake pulls out her scroll, "On it!"

* * *

Weiss exits the elevator of the CCT tower with her scroll out.

Blake shouts through the scroll, "_Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-up!_"

Sun shouts, "_Things got turned upside down fast! There was an explosion, some weirdos and, a lot of Faunus died!_"

Weiss immediately runs out the door with a worried look on her face.

* * *

Ruby is beside the dumpster after boarding it up to keep a rat inside while having her scroll out.

Sun shouts, "_Roman guy in big robot! Being chased by tribal lizard guy and us!_"

"On it!"

* * *

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

"_And we may have made contact with some other Huntsmen, or those Evolutionaries you told us to look out for!_"

Yang asks, "Where are you guys?"

Right on cue, behind them, they see the Atlesian Paladin Roman is piloting while running away from Sol as he have fire blasting him towards the mech on his feet while his green patterns are glowing. Poppy, Gris, and Indigo are following along with Sun and Blake.

Sun shouts in both person and on scroll, "HURRYYYY!"

Neptune says to Yang, "Funny. I was expecting Torchwick to chase_ them_."

"You might want to _Yang_ on." Yang puts away her scroll and quickly circles Bumblebee, much to Neptune's alarm, and drives off to follow them.

* * *

On the highway, Poppy activates something in her backpack as she is encased in some sort of metal suit that is a little smaller than the paladin but has motorcycle wheels. Sun and Blake watch from the top of cars as Poppy speeds by.

"WAS THAT ANOTHER MECH SUIT!?" Sun asks among all the noises on the highway.

Roman detects the incoming threat through a holographic display and turns the robot around but only to be smash by Poppy's mech. The paladin continues to run but fires its energy weapons at her. Poppy has her own mech dodge the shots before a miniature sun hits the paladin that explodes and cause it to fall down off the highway. Indigo charges in with the dials on his back turn to red and light blue Dust. This cause his jacket to turn into a light purplish color as two light purple short swords are formed at his hands. Roman tries firing a rocket at him but Indigo throws the swords at the rocket that cause an explosion and steam is spread out all over the field.

The paladin gets up and Roman is using all sensors to keep an eye out for any sort of attack. Yang uses her Bumblebee to jump down from the highway with Neptune screaming like a girl and the rest of their team follow. Roman sees them on his sensors and prepares to fire at them. Yet when the rocket fired, a portal opens up in the trajectory of the rocket and another portal opens up behind him and gets hit by his own rocket.

Roman shakes his head in the cockpit, "Who the hell are these guys?"

Then Poppy shows up and punches the paladin. Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune watch the battle and are a little confuse on who these new guys are.

"Who are they?" Yang asks.

Sun shrugs, "I have no idea," he points at some of the people, "but one of the guys name Gris wanted to have fun with me before that explosion caused by that reptile guy."

Sol reaches to his pouches and pulls out some mods that transform his gun into a rocket launcher. His green patterns glow again as fiery rockets are launched at Roman and they hit. Making massive explosions that scorched many parts of the paladin.

Weiss asks while looking at Sol, "Is that thing a Faunus?"

"We don't know, but it killed a lot of Faunus before Torchwick escaped." Sun explained.

The paladin switches its arm from energy weapon to melee but Gris uses his portal semblance to cut it off. Sol fires a small sun kamehame-style and destroy the other arm with a fiery explosion and char some of the armor. Indigo place his right hand on Sol's shoulder as his eyes glow bright purple and his indigo-colored aura extends to Sol. Indigo amplifies Sol's aura and semblance power as Sol fires another sun, but it was blue in coloring, which gave a bigger and hotter explosion that scorched the armor even more as the temperature in the cockpit become unbearable. The paladin's white and gray-ish coloring became black as charcoal and can barely move. For every centimeter of movement, the paladin creaks and the sound of metals grinding when ever it tries to move. Poppy in her mech comes in and launch a barrage of punches that keep on denting the paladin and cause many of its parts to fall off along with pieces of armor. Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune watch in awe as this new group have overpowered Roman Torchwick and his prototype mech as if the four were overpowering their opponent or Roman got himself a clumsy mech.

As the battle continues, Ruby notices something about the four Huntsmen. "Hey." she says out loud, "They have silver eyes! Like me!" She look at her teammates and the two boys. "I just noticed that!" She points at them, "Look!"

The five pay closer attention as they noticed that Gris, Sol and Indigo have silver colored eyes as Indigo throws a stone axe with his jacket being dark orange at the cockpit of the paladin. Nearly right through and much to Roman's terror as the stone blade is close to his face as it touches his hair. Sol has his weapon morphed into a minigun with his green patterns glowing again and fire a barrage of fiery bullets made of flames. Gris fires his rifle while laughing like a maniac with a terrifying grin on his face.

"You're right!" Yang just noticed and look back at Ruby who is looking at her, "They have silver eyes, too!"

Sun asks, "Does that mean Ruby is a member?"

Blake sucker punch Sun's left shoulder.

"OW!"

Roman tries to get balance back on his mech and tries to flee, but Gris uses his semblance to create a portal below as the paladin falls in halfway. When it was halfway through, the portal stops and the paladin loses its legs.

In the cockpit, Roman screams out in a panic, "WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE GUYS!?" as red light blare and the hologram shows that he lost all of the paladin's arms and legs.

With no choice, Roman breaks open the hatch and tries to get away.

Gris notices as he says, "Oh no you don't." as he lunges in with his bayonet to kill him.

However,he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her umbrella weapon, Hush, stopping Gris from attacking and knock him back a few feet. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Ice Queen..." Roman sounds more calm as he was a moment ago as he is saved by Neopolitan.

"Hey!" Weiss shouts out insulted.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

Neo curtsies at their enemies with a bow. Poppy, Gris, Sol and Indigo charge in with Sol's weapon being a spear, Indigo's jacket is now white as he holds a spear made of wind, Poppy still uses her mech and prepare to punch and Gris just charge in with his bayonet with the same grin as they strike the criminals...only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. Roman gives them all a middle finger and takes off.

Gris starts to get frustrated as he stabs the asphalt with his weapon. "DAMMIT!" he shouts in anger and repeatedly stab the ground with bits of asphalt scattered around. "SO CLOSE TO THE DAMN REWARD!"

Poppy's mech suit goes back in her backpack as she approaches Gris. "Calm down Gris. You're only gonna make it worse on yourself."

Sol approaches and speaks in a very sophisticated, high class voice despite his monstrous appearance. "Easy there, lad. You'll break your best friend."

Indigo looks down and gives a disappointed sigh with his arms crossed, "So much for that vacation."

Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune approach the four with some caution yet Blake's fist clench tightly with anger after what Sol did. Gris stops and continues to grump.

"Who are you guys?" Yang asks. "You don't act like any Huntsmen I've ever known."

Neptune leans over to Yang and whispers, "I don't think they're the Evolutionaries. If they were, they wouldn't try to claim the bounty on Roman."

Yang whispers back, "Probably some Huntsmen they hired or just after the reward."

Sun asks Gris, "And why do you want to fight me?"

Gris just dash to Sun's left side and say, "Sorry, mate." He gives Sun a hard slap on the back which is painful to Sun, "But we'll have our play date another time." He snaps his fingers towards one of the highway columns and a portal opens. "Later!" Gris jumps and leaps towards the portal while laughing like a madman.

Sol heads halfway towards the portal but turns around to give the six Huntsmen-in-training a bow and says, "So long, students of the hunt. May our paths cross again." and heads towards the portal.

Poppy waves while running, "Later! Much!"

Indigo just runs in while giving them a thumbs up right before the portal disappears.

Blake, being infuriated, says aloud, "I'll never forgive that lizard Faunus for what he did."

Ruby asks Blake, "What did he do?"

Sun says, "Killed a lot of White Fang recruits."

"WHAT?!"

Neptune just keep on looking at where the portal was with his right eyebrow raised, "Those were the weirdest Huntsmen I've ever seen."

Weiss says to Neptune, "They were...unique. But we should keep an eye out for them. Murder is still against the law."

* * *

**Enlighten Valley, Council Meeting Room, A Few Seconds Later...**

Poppy, Sol, Indigo and Gris come out of the portal before it closes.

"Whew!" Gris says as he cracks his shoulders and neck and his personality seems like that of a normal person. "Nothing like a fight to let out all your frustration." He smiles as he stretches, "Glad Eric allowed us to do something like that."

But Poppy scolds Gris, "But you had to have fun before the big fight! We we supposed to keep Sun and Blake safe from Sol's explosion," she turns her scalding to Sol, "which happened too early!"

Sol apologizes, "I do apologize for what happened. Roman Torchwick thought I was a spy so I had to make my move."

Indigo gives a tired sigh, "I want to go to bed." and walks out the door.

Gris chuckles at Poppy, "Come on now, Poppy. Smile. It was a success."

"You exposed us to Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune!" Poppy continues to scold, "At least you made it convincing that we were just Huntsmen trying to get a big score!"

"Sol and I weren't the only one that made mistakes." Gris says with a childish grin. "You spoke my name out loud instead of using a made up name."

Poppy was about to say something but thinks about it for a moment. She checks a recording in her goggles and hears her own voice saying Gris' name. Poppy became flustered and panics.

"Uh-oh." Sol says and looks worried. "Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Why won't you ask me yourself?" says a voice in the dark room with the voice sounds a little muffled. A loud clap was made as Leader is revealed when the lights came on.

Sol and Poppy are freaking out with Gris going, "Oh shit."

"As for your question, Sol, only a little. Once Ironwood cross-reference Gris' name, he'll check the records _and _learn about you other three. Not only that, Ozpin will know your weapons and your semblances."

Poppy gulps and has her head duck in between her shoulders.

"But as long as they don't know where we are, we're safe."

Poppy gives a sigh of relief and relax a little.

"Unfortunately, you four won't go out as much since you four have been exposed."

Gris shouts, "Fuck!"

Poppy feels a bit ashamed.

Sol then says, "Hope Maya and Rune will do better than we did. Yet I didn't leave much."

"Doesn't matter." Leader speaks. "You four did your roles, a bit poorly, but you did them. Soon it will be they're turn. And pretty soon, Aerial's." The Leader stands from his chair, "The election is coming soon and I need to make sure that everything is in place. And Gris..."

Gris looks at Leader.

"Prepare for a busy day." Leader then leaves out of the room.

Gris says out loud as Leader left the room, "I'm regretting on having my semblance now. I feel more like a taxi."

Poppy looks away with her cheeks all blushed, "But it is a very useful weapon like what you did in that battle."

Gris looks at Poppy, "Thanks." He opens a portal and heads out, "Later!"

Sol says, "I'm heading back to the swamp." he walks out, "Can't wait for the big day, though."

"Neither can I." Poppy is anxious about the 'big day' that is coming as she walks out and turns the lights off.

* * *

**AN: Hey there! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. ****I'm gonna be camping for a bit to get away from all the...you know. While I'm at it, here is the schedule for what is coming up.**

**For this week (as in now) we have Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars! and Survival in a Strange Galaxy.**

**Next week we have From Remnant Huntresses to Pokemon Trainers and The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero.**

**An Isekai in RWBY will appear whenever I post some new chapters as always.**

**Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and best of luck.**

* * *

**Additional: I'm uploading this early because I was too excited about camping and finished everything.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal: Third, Fourth & Fifth Reincarnation**

In my third reincarnation, I was reborn in the Star Wars Galaxy. Guess what species I was reincarnated as? Give up? Yoda's species. That's right, I was reincarnated as the same species as Yoda at the end of the Rebellion. Thankfully not during the Disney movies because those sucked in some degree. But back on topic, I was born in a village on the planet Odessen in Wild Space. Unlike the games, it is reduced to a remnant of what it was with only a few spaceships and some tech left over. Thanks to it being a Force nexus, I have learned much of the Force and created a new order known as the Greywalkers. An order for Force-sensitives that don't follow the path of Jedi or Sith, but rather similar to the Aing-Tii, some philosophy of the Voss along with the Green Jedi and Jal Shey and some principals of the Paradox from The Old Republic with a little bit of the Knights of Zakuul along with sorcery and alchemy, some techniques of the Zesion Sha, Matukai, Sith lightsaber fighting, Jedi lightsaber fighting, and Gray Paladins. I created a new order by the time I was 200 (teenage years to Yoda's species) and help create a new galactic power in Wild Space. I spent many centuries governing this new democratic, Force-based society that had flourished in Wild Space for many centuries while I developed new Force abilities and gather power through the Force. I actually died peacefully in that life as I left a legacy that would've expanded throughout the entire galaxy.

In my fourth life, I was reincarnated in the world of Naruto. I really didn't watch that series and didn't have much information of that franchise. But hey, I traveled around the world to learn many styles of ninjutsu, genjutsu and whatever else jutsu while increasing my chakra pools in order to use more jutsus I can even count. I have learned over, like, a million jutsu techniques and arts and I lived for at least a hundred and fifteen years on that world. To be honest, I wasn't impressed about that world. After seeing spaceships, planets, the Force and among other things, it turned out to be not that interesting. I know everyone was a fan of that place but...meh.

But my fifth life was better. That's because I was in the same planet from Knight's and Magic. The place where magical mechs can be made. On the plus side, I get to see the main character, Ernesti Echevalier, aka Ernie, but was also known as Kurata Tsubasa in his past life. Hell, I even asked him directly if his soul was from Earth when we were alone. Let me tell you, that guy won't shut up about mechs. Eventually I managed to get the plans to make the three hearts of my own mech and spent three whole years looking for demon beasts with sufficient hearts for what I had plan. Once I had them, I developed the Berserk Reaper. A mech that looks like a hybrid of a skeletal demon and a reaper with parts of its armor looking like it had skeletons and bones that got infused with it, and let me tell you that was not easy to make. The silhouette knight was meant to strike fear, agony, despair and terror into the hearts of enemies with a special ability that show visions of the enemy's future of their deaths along with visions of betrayal that would cast doubt and suspicion among the enemy's ranks. *sighs* I really do miss that mech. Ashamed that I couldn't take it with me and use it. I loved that mech with all my heart.

*five knocks at the door*

Dammit. That should be all for today. End of recording.

* * *

Eric is in his room and puts the voice recorder in the left drawer of his desk before answering the door. Three more knocks can be heard as he gets up.

"Just a sec." Eric approaches the door and opens it to find Gris knocking. "Hey, Gris. What is it?"

Gris smiles, "I believe it is time."

Eric looks at his grandfather clock made of redwood and given an art deco design and sees that it is five o'clock. "It is." He looks back at Gris, "One second." Eric closes the door and looks at a mirror.

The young man straighten his tie, manipulates the flesh of his face around to look like he is fifteen, brush his shoulders and make sure everything is in place and looks neat. He even changed his eye color to crimson instead of silver to avoid suspicion.

Eric reopens the door, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Stop!" Gris raises right hand, "Just go as your eighteen-year-old self. I mean, the majority of the people there are in their late teens anyway. But keep the eye color."

"Fine." Eric vibrates his body to have him revert back to his real age and is ready to go. "Let's go." Yet he places an eye-patch over his right eye.

The two walk down the hallway with Gris saying, "Schwartz is ready and actually looking forward to meet his sister."

"That's good to hear." They both head downstairs, "How is he doing with Fria?"

"They're both getting along very well." they head towards the front door, "Pretty soon, Fria will make the decision to join us and we will claim the Staff of Creation."

The front door opens with Schwartz waiting as he straighten himself up. Gris snaps his fingers and the portal to Beacon Academy opens up.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Beacon Dance, During the Last Bit of Burning the Candle and Dance Dance Infiltration...**

It is nighttime now over at Beacon Academy and the Beacon Dance has started with some slow music that is classical to set the mood (which I can't seem to find the name of the song) with the ballroom having streamers hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss (in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

Eric enters the room along with Schwartz as they look around and see the dances, the decorations and some important figures such as Ironwood and the professors of the school...and certain Huntresses.

"I'll ask my sister for a dance." Schwartz whispered to Eric's right side. "But I'll stay quiet about the _truth_...about the Evolutionaries, I mean. I'll tell her once things are clear."

Eric whispers back, "Make sure you have fun as well."

Schwartz left and wait for the right time to ask Weiss for a dance. Eric waits for the conversation between Ruby and Ozpin to finish with their conversation with Ozpin passing some words of wisdom. She smiles as Ozpin leaves her to meet up with Glynda Goodwitch. Once he left, he approaches Ruby.

"Excuse me?" Eric extends his right hand.

Ruby turns and faces him. She sees Eric and starts to take a liking to him despite the fact he is wearing an eye-patch.

"Would you like to dance? I noticed that you don't have a dance partner."

Ruby is being shy, "Um...sure. But what happened to your eye?"

"A surprise attack from a small Nevermore."

"That must've hurt. Are you gonna get a prosthetic?"

"I'm proud of my scars...miss...?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." she gives an awkward giggle.

"Darwin von Diorite." he introduces himself with a false name.

Ruby takes his hand but stumbles clumsily onto him. She lands on his chest and looks up and says, "Sorry."

Eric (or Darwin) giggles, "It's okay. I'm no good with formal dances either."

Over where Weiss is at, she sits there trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset. However, a left hand is extended to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Weiss looks up and sees Schwartz extending his hand to her and is smiling at her. When she looks at him, she seems some sort of familiarity to him. As if she has seen him before but can't place where.

"I notice that you don't have a dance partner and you seem upset."

Weiss just smiles, "Yes, I would like to." and takes his hand.

Over where Ruby and Darwin are dancing, the two try to dance the best that they can with Ruby looking at her feet and trying not to trip, stumble or step on Eric's toes...or his foot.

"Relax." Darwin says to Ruby with a smile, "You're doing great."

Ruby looks up, "You think so? Because, I never wore shoes like these and I feel a bit uncomfortable. I have no idea on how Weiss-" She trips and falls on him again. Her face turns red out of embarrassment and tries not to look at Darwin. "Sorry, again."

"It's alright. Like I said, I'm no good with formal dances."

Both of them look at each other and Ruby is drawn in by Darwin's smile her face turns bright red again and even more nervous. However, her adorable moment was broken by some laughter from some of the dancers.

"What's going on?" Ruby looks at the direction of the laughter.

Darwin try to see past the people, "It looks like some guy in drag."

That's right, Jaune is wearing a dress and is in front of Pyrrha. In other words, it is time for synchronized dancing! After Jaune and Pyrrha talked, Team JNPR do their synchronized dance when the music, Shine, plays as they dance. While everyone is having fun, Mercury and Emerald observe from the next tier.

Emerald says in her ear-bud, " It appears all the dancers have partners."

Cinder says through the ear-bud, "_How long do I have?_"

Mercury states, "You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe."

* * *

Cinder is outside and dressed as a cat burglar as she is on the rooftops, "I'll keep my eye on the clock."

Ruby and Darwin made their way to the exit as they laugh after having fun as they head outside into the night air. However, they noticed Cinder running along the rooftops and then move to pursue.

Darwin says through telepathic call, '_The flaming bitch is on her way to the light of the lighthouse. The flaming bitch is on her way to the light of the lighthouse._'

* * *

Two guards are in the elevator with one asking, "Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?"

The other answers, "It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end."

The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

* * *

Back outside, Darwin and Ruby approach the CCT Tower and see the unconscious guard. Ruby gasps and pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose. Darwin reach into his pocket and pulls out a katana.

Ruby notices as she has her weapon and asks, "How do you do that?"

"Semblance. Infinite storage." Darwin gives a thumbs-up, "Pretty handy for any situation."

* * *

Back inside the tower, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll with the two guards are knocked out.

"Oh! That's handy." She pockets the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

As she approaches, an axe was flung out of nowhere and destroys the console as Cinder stumbles backward.

"Ahahahaha-**HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" A psychotic, maniacal and disturbing laugh of a girl is heard throughout the room as it echoes.

* * *

On the elevator, Ruby and Darwin try to get to the top, but the elevator abruptly stops and the lights flicker.

"That can't be good." Ruby states.

"Hang on, I'll try to override." Darwin opens a panel and tries to get the elevator working again.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Emerald tries to contact with Cinder but all she is getting is static. She tries to tell Cinder that Ironwood is on his way to the CCTT.

"Something's wrong." Emerald looks worried. "I just lost contact."

"That can't be good." Mercury states.

* * *

Cinder looks around to see where the laugh is coming from, "Where are you?!" she shouts in anger.

"Allow me to introduce myself..."

Cinder looks at the window and sees a figure emerging from the glass. This new figure approaching from the glass has messy black hair, skin pale and white as bleached bone, eyes red as freshly spilled blood with many bags under them, an evil looking grin like something out of a nightmare, wearing a dress that is all white that is even whiter than her pale skin, and holding a battleaxe that has some Viking design with rune crudely carved in yet a symbol of a broken mirror on the center. Cinder finds this new figure disgusting and disturbing at the same time.

"My name is Mary. Bloody Mary." she evilly chuckles at Cinder. "I assume you have half the soul of the Autumn Maiden, correct?"

Cinder's eyes widen and does a sharp gasp through her teeth. She produces a container of dust from her belt expelling a cloud that glows. Condensing into glass shards that go flying at Bloody Mary. However, the glass shards go right through her as if she's a ghost. Bloody Mary charges at Cinder with a swing of her axe. Cinder dodges the attack by jumping backwards as she forms her weapon, Midnight. She has it in bow form and fires a few glass arrows at Bloody Mary. But her arrows just go right through her.

"What the hell?!"

Bloody Mary looks up at the sprinkler system and fires from the tip of the dague at the sprinklers. She fires a few more at the sprinklers as water is sprayed all over the room. Cinder is confuse on what is Mary planning as she looks up at the sprinklers with pools of water forming. Yet when she turns her attention back at Mary, but she has disappeared. She looks around as Mary reappears from the ground up from one of the puddles and tries to chop her head off. Cinder sensed danger and dodges by bowing down forward as Mary swipes with her axe. Cinder kicks her in the gut and Mary, still smiling, falls into the water and disappears. Cinder is staying on guard as she jumps on one of the consoles to stay away from the water. She eyes on the floor to make sure that Bloody Mary doesn't strike out of nowhere. Bloody Mary sneaks up from behind again and Cinder sensed her presence as she kicks Bloody Mary in the face put it was a flase image of Bloody Mary made of water.

"What?!" Cinder says in surprise.

* * *

Back on the elevator, Darwin tries to mess with some wires to get the elevator going again, but is actually stalling for time. Ruby is leaning against the wall with her Crescent Rose and is getting impatient.

"Dang it." Darwin says before taking his jacket off. "This elevator is a lot harder than I thought. Different from the elevators I had to fix."

Ruby looks at Darwin, "You used to fix elevators?"

"Yeah, but this one is a real pain in the a-"

The elevator jolted that cause Ruby to fall onto the floor and she yelps and Darwin got startled.

"Okay. Probably avoid what I just did."

* * *

Below the CCT Tower, Ironwood slams on the elevator button and is getting more furious.

"What's going on?!" Mercury says as he and Emerald run up to him. "Why are there unconscious soldiers!?"

Ironwood looks at them, "That's what I like to know."

* * *

Over at the ball, Weiss and Schwartz stopped dancing.

"Thank you." Weiss smiles at Schwartz.

"Likewise." Schwartz smiles back. "But I have to go. I have some people waiting for me."

Schwartz tries to leave but Weiss grabs his left arm.

"Wait. I would like to have your name."

Schwartz leans in and whispers to her left ear, "My name...is Schwartz Lamb-Schnee. And I do appreciate the dance, big sister."

Weiss is shocked when she heard that as she loosens her grip. Schwartz slips away and leaves her big sister stun as he disappears into the crowd.

Yang approaches, "What happened?" She looks at the crowd, "What happened to the guy you were dancing with?"

"Oh my god." Weiss is still in shock. "I do have an illigetimate brother."

Yang looks back at Weiss, "What?"

* * *

Back at the fight, Cinder tries using her fists instead of Midnight as she punches the watery clones of Bloody Mary. About fourteen of them started to charge at her as eighteen more started to appear. Cinder then tries to freeze the area in ice that freeze the water and the clones in place as well as freezing the sprinklers by slamming her left hand on the floor. Cinder tries to catch her breath as everything lies frozen. Once she does, she tries to reach for her scroll but realizes it is missing along with the soldier's scroll. She looks everyone on the floor to see where they are and even check the frozen Bloody Marys to see if she snatched one of them. However, as she looks right at the face of one of the frozen clones, an axe appear from the neck and slice off Cinder's head.

"DID IT!" Bloody Mary cheers and raises her axe.

* * *

Back on the elevator, Darwin actually fixes the elevator. "Okay, I got it!"

The elevator moves but is moving down.

"Whoops. Wrong wire." Darwin says in embarrassment.

Yet back below, a window is heard being shattered and something being flopped onto the ground along with shattering glass. Ironwood, Mercury and Emerald turn around as they heard the noise.

"What was that?" Emerald asks.

The elevator opens as Ruby and Darwin look at the three.

"Sorry." Darwin says, "We saw someone on the rooftops and try to investigate."

Ruby adds, "We try to see what is going on up there after noticing the knocked out soldiers. But the elevator got stuck and Darwin tries to fix it."

Darwin says as he looks back at the wires, "I'm doing everything I can but the controls of this elevator is different from the ones I'm used to."

Ironwood points at Emerald and Mercury, "You two go figure out the crash." He looks back at Ruby and Darwin, "You two are taking me up top." He boards the elevator and Darwin tries to get the right wires and circuits to close and go up.

Emerald and Mercury head out to see where the crash was. Yet Emerald spots a headless body that is spilling blood laying on its stomach with 'Bloody Mary' sliced into her back. Her eyes widen in horror as she realizes who it actually is.

"Oh god." Emerald is shaking, "Please no." She runs up to see if it is who it really is. She gets on one knee and flips the body over. Emerald starts crying and screams in horror.

Mercury runs up and sees Cinder's dead, decapitated body and is in shock. But he snaps out it and tries to grab Emerald, "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Emerald refuses to leave as Mercury tries to get her out of Beacon. Some of the students heard the scream and head out. With no choice, Mercury knocks Emerald out and carries her out of Beacon.

* * *

**Salem's Domain...**

Salem senses something is wrong as she looks out the window. She felt as if something terrible has happened as she senses it by some mean. Almost similar to Force-users feeling a 'disturbance in the Force' kind of deal.

"It can't be." Salem says to herself. "How did they know?"

* * *

**Back at Beacon...**

In the elevator, Ironwood along with Darwin and Ruby as they head up. When they made it to their floor, the door opens to reveal Cinder's head hanging from her hair with the word's 'Salem's Whore' on her cheeks. Ruby screams in terror and Darwin falls back. Ironwood is take by surprise by not just the decapitated head of Cinder, but what the writing meant on her cheeks scratched on it and bleeds. Beside the elevator door is the writing, 'Bloody Mary' scrolled in blood.

Darwin says, "Nope." and takes the next elevator down.

Ironwood tries to reach out, "Wait!"

But he managed to get to close the elevator and leave. However, Gris' portal opens up and he falls in.

* * *

The three boys are on the outskirts of Beacon Academy as Eric removes his disguise after being dropped in. Schwartz walks up to the two.

"Thanks Gris." Eric thanks Gris from getting him out of a sticky situation.

Gris smiles as he asks both of them, "Had a good time?"

Schwartz casually walks with his hands behind his head with a big smile on his face, "I had a wonderful time with my sister tonight. Glad I got to meet her. Hope to meet the rest of them..." Then his smile fades and has a look of disdain, "Except for _one_ in particular."

Eric brushes his shoulders, "I had a good time until Ruby and I spotted Cinder."

Gris opens a portal, "Glad you guys had a good time. Now let's head home." Gris stretches his arms, "I have a long day tomorrow. Bloody Mary and I have a date."

Schwartz shivers as he thinks, '_Guess crazy attracts crazy._' and heads through the portal.

* * *

**Beacon Vault...**

Below Beacon, there is a chamber that is vast and dimly lit by wall-mounted torches that cast a pale green light. In all the corridors, there is one in particular that has Amber hooked up to a life support machine that also doubles as a special machine that is meant to transfer the Soul of the Autumn Maiden to the next hostess. Amber is sleeping and awaits for whatever happens. Yet her sleep is disturbed by a knock on her glass pod. She opens her eyes and sees the terrifying image of Bloody Mary staring at her.

"Nighty-night!" Bloody Mary proclaims and uses her axe to hill her and take the rest of the Autumn Maiden's soul.

* * *

**Hidden Go Board Room...**

Eric approaches the go board that is in the shape of Vale. He picks up Cinder's piece and crushes it with his finger and thumb very easily as it is reduced to powder.

"Two Maidens and Relic down. With Fria, we may have it before they know it. After that, one more. One more and we'll be one step closer to the ultimate goal." Then he turns his attention to the Atlas board, "Few more days until we are ready to take Atlas down from the inside out." But then he turns his attention towards the Mistral board, "But how am I supposed to trick the Queen of the Barbarians?" Eric thinks about it for a few moments but develops an idea. "I think I got it." He picks up Raven's piece, "I have the perfect idea." His grin is reflected off of Raven's piece, "It just might work."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. So what do you guys think so far?**

**Now for Q&A:**

**Haxorus Knight: Nope. If you want to resurrect someone, you need some DNA which there is none left of Mama Rose. Then you need the soul of the same person since the brain and the soul are connected in some way if you pay attention to SAO III about fluctlights and stuff like that. Resurrection may seem easy in fiction, but in reality, it is a lot more difficult than it is with a lot of complicated stuff and some of my own philosophy mixed in with it. It could take a few days to explain it all. To the so-called Gods of Remnant, it may seem easy, but lots and lots of other stuff. Like I said, complicated.**

**Until then, see you guys next time!**

* * *

**Additional: I'm uploading it early because of what I have to do on Sunday. I got to head somewhere away from all the chaos and it will take a while to get everything and head out in hope things will be better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal: Sixth & Seventh Reincarnation**

In my sixth reincarnation, I was reborn in the worst kind of universe ever known. The Warhammer 40,000 Universe. You had no idea how hard it was trying to survive in the franchise like that, especially when you had the Inquisition finding out what I was along with the Astra Telepathica. Luckily, I was a mixed psyker that have powerful psychic abilities while also a blank. I managed to escape with a few rogue traders onto a distant world with my mind control power as I traveled around to gather allies when I was only ten-years-old. Many of these allies included exiled humans, Tau, serivtors that broke free and some Eldar along with many mutants, lesser known aliens and even a few Necrons that betrayed their dynasties. This alliance and I created a new empire as the galaxy burns around us as we finally found the Dark Throne and closed the Eye of Terror forever. However, Robute Giliman, Warmaster of the Imperium of Man came in and tried to destroy us after we closed the eye for good. What remained of the United Galactic Empire fled to the crone worlds while I helped out with the advancement of all forms of technology that made the Golden Age of Technology pale in comparison. It wasn't easy as both the Imperium and Chaos try to destroy us all. After a century of warfare, we lost because of surprise attacks from the Forces of Chaos as they warp in on strategic positions as the Imperium ruthlessly exterminate what was left. Even worse when the Tyranids came in and infest whatever wasn't destroyed. I died on the frontlines.

On my seventh reincarnation, I was reborn again in a fantasy world. However, it was the same world as That Time I Was Reincarnated as a Slime, and I was even reborn as a slime. A green slime. I have no idea how the hell that works, but I went with it. Even had the same starter skills as Remuru. However, I was reborn in a cave to the far east of the world rather than a location similar. But I managed to devour a lot of things and absorbed so much magicules that I was a demigod. After five years of traveling, I made it to the Jura Federation and met Remuru and all the characters. Turns out that Remuru was younger than I was and events took place after Remuru helped the kids from another world. Remuru and I hung out, did some adventures and then I left. I traveled across the world to see what is out there. How I died: I was torn apart by some sorcerer whose magic was greater than mine. Hard to believe, but it's true. I actually enjoyed my seventh life and I was at peace with dying there. But the cycle of reincarnation had to continue.

End of recording.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, During Field Trip...**

It is the next day after the Beacon Dance as Ironwood, Goodwitch and Ozpin are in the headmaster's office.

"They were here..." Ironwood says before raising his voice, "Ozpin, they were both _here_!" as he angrily slams his fist on Ozpin's desk. "Even worse, one of the now has the Autumn Maiden and the Relic!"

"We are _very_ much aware of that, James!" Glynda is upset about the whole thing as well, "Yelling about it won't solve anything. The Relic is gone and so is the Autumn Maiden, there is nothing we can do about it for now."

"Nothing we can do about it?!" Ironwood is really pissed off, "There is something we can do about it! I'll have my troops scour every single corner of Remnant! I'll have them search the highest mountains to the bottom of the oceans!"

"But everyone else will see it as an act of war!" Glynda explains, "Why do you think that you have to show who has the biggest di-!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin shouts to stop her from saying something inappropriate.

"Well he does!"

An alert sound is heard to signify that someone is at the elevator. Glynda and Ironwood straighten themselves before the elevator opens.

"Come in." Ozpin says.

From the elevator, Ruby and Weiss exit the elevator and approach.

"Sorry it took so long." Ruby apologizes to the three. She seems a little shaken up after what happened last night.

"I had to come to terms with the person I danced with was my half-brother." Weiss says and seems to be a little disturbed.

"Thank you for coming." Ozpin speaks, "Ruby. Weiss. How are the two of you feeling?"

Ruby jokes, "Let's just say that I won't be getting any sleep after what I saw." She seems to be joking but her eyes tell a different story.

Weiss looks unsure, "I'm...not sure. It's just that I'm still having a hard time to believe that I have another brother."

Ironwood approaches Ruby, "Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could. I know what you saw was terrible, but that is the reality that we hope people will never had to see. But is there anything else you can tell us about this...Darwin person?"

"No, sir."

Ironwood turn his attention to Weiss, "Ms. Schnee. Can you tell us anything about your half-brother?"

"Other than he looks similar to Whitley but wears black instead of white." Weiss points at her hair, "And has black hair." Weiss looked intently at Ironwood, "Ironwood, please don't harm him. I know he might be part of some group but it's not entirely all his fault."

Ironwood promises, "You have my word that no harm will come to Schwartz."

Ozpin says to the two, "Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you two had anything to add. Including information about the four Huntsmen that attacked a giant robot some time ago?"

"You know about that?!" Ruby is shocked to hear that.

Everyone just stare at Ruby silently. She nervously giggles as she tucks her head between her shoulders and rubs the back of her head with her left hand.

Weiss asks the three, "Is there anything you can tell us about that woman? Is she part of the same group as my brother or another?"

Glynda says, "Her name is Cinder Fall." She shows a picture of Cinder on the holoscreen wearing Mistral uniform.

"I recognize her." Ruby says, "I bumped into one of her teammates not so long ago."

"She was the intruder and...the one that had her _head_ removed. As for her team," she shows the image of Emerald, Mercury and Neopolitan's disguise on the holoscreen, "we have no clue of where they went. They disappeared last night after Cinder's corpse was found." Glynda looks at Weiss, "Now we have answered your question, would you please answer ours."

Weiss speaks only one name, "There was only one name that was spoken. Gris, I believe."

Ironwood's eyes widen when he heard a familiar name. "Wait one moment." Ironwood uses his scroll to show a picture of a very young Gris which he appears to be around eight or seven and has grey eyes instead of silver. "Did this Gris person look like this? Except older."

Weiss takes a good look at the picture on the holoscreen and tries to piece together what she saw. "Close. His eyes were silver, not grey. Although it could be possible."

Ironwood finally got some intel as he looks at Glynda and Ozpin as they are shocked to hear that Gris has silver eyes. He looks back at Weiss and Ruby, "Is there any sort of detail he may have said."

Ruby speaks, " Actually, I... I think I remember him saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast to his teammates. Just outside the Kingdom."

"Interesting." Ozpin states. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Just a moment!" Ironwood stops Ruby and Weiss from leaving. "I do have one last question." He uses his scroll and show more pictures on the holoscreen. "Do any of these other pictures look similar to the Huntsmen with Gris Lobo?"

Weiss and Ruby looked at the twenty-two pictures of the kids that disappeared. They both take a good look at the pictures to see if the other Huntsmen they encountered during Painting the Town to see if any look familiar.

Weiss points at the picture of Indigo. "That boy there." The picture of Indigo Bunting is shown to have blue eyes.

Ruby points at the picture of Poppy, "And that girl there." The picture of Poppy Te is shown to have dark yellow eyes. "Those two look similar except they have silver eyes as well."

"Thank you." Ironwood appreciates their help. "That should be all. However, this should be classified. Don't tell anyone."

Ruby and Weiss then leave as they say, "Understood."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss headed towards their dorm as Ruby opens it. When they do, Yang and Blake are there waiting for them as they zoom at them.

"Well...what happened?" Yang asks.

* * *

Back in Ozpin's Office, all three of them are shocked to learn that the kids from the pictures now have silver eyes.

"How is this possible?" Glynda asks.

"I don't know." Ozpin says as he is puzzled. "She nearly destroyed the silver-eyed warriors a long time ago. Whoever their leader is, they must've known about the silver-eyed warriors and is mass producing them."

Ironwood looks at Ozpin, "Are you saying that they are going to war with Salem? They are planning to use the power of the silver eyes to strike against Her?"

"Whoever is leading the Evolutionaries, they know far too much. Salem, the Maidens, the Relics, the silver-eyed warriors."

Ironwood asks, "Could they be an Ancient Human? Like you were?"

Ozpin thinks about it, "Hard to say. We won't know if we don't have a member of the Evolutionaries to question."

"I have to agree." Glynda agrees. "If we were able to find a member of the Evolutionaries, we would know who or what are we dealing with."

"I'll send in my troops to-"

"Hold on, James." Ozpin interrupts Ironwood, "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic. So tell me, as a general, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?

* * *

**White Fang Headquarters...**

We're gonna skip the part about Zwei's introduction since we've already know what is gonna happen and focus on the plot of this story. At the White fang Headquarters, Sienna is sitting on her throne as she always does as High Leader of the White Fang. However, a member of the White Fang enters.

"Excuse me, High Leader?" A lizard Faunus with green scales says, "A human name Qrow Branwen wishes to speak with you."

"Send him in." Sienna orders.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The White Fang member left to get Qrow. He brings Qrow in as he is handcuffed behind is back and blindfolded.

"Is this really necessary?" Qrow asks while trying to move his arms.

"It's a precaution." Sienna explains. "What brings you here?"

The guy uncuffed Qrow and removed his blindfold before he can explain.

"Let's just say some people I know is dealing with the common enemy we have. They want to make an alliance."

Many of the Faunus in the room uproared.

"This is absurd!"

"Why would we allied ourselves with you humans!?"

"We never forget all the problems your kind cause!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Sienna shouts out and abruptly stands from her throne. "We are in a middle of a crisis that our organization is suffering from! Members of the White Fang are being exterminated one-by-one along with the Atlesian Military! The Evolutionaries are always one step ahead and we are losing this war! We need all the available resources we can muster. Even if it means casting our pride and accepting help from humans."

"What about, Adam?" one of the guards asked. "You said that he is a valuable resource."

"We've lost all contact with him the moment he entered Vale." Sienna says with a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" Qrow asks.

* * *

**Vale, White Fang Camp...**

Over at Vale, a White Fang camp is being set a blaze with many tents set on fire and many dead bodies of White Fang goons scattered about with the grass stained red with blood. One of the men try to run away with his right shoulder wounded and bleeding. He try to escape from the catastrophe around him and into the woods. Unfortunately, for this man, a blade sliced through his neck and his head comes off and his body dropped.

Another is trapped in on a tree by darts on his clothes. He is struck as Maya Mantoida kicks the head while having the head of Adam Taurus in a bag on her left hip and his weapon, Wither and Wilt, on her other.

"You! You're a monster!" the man says.

As Maya look at her prey and switches her right arm to a serrated sword while being emotionless. As the man prepares for death, she notices something in the forests and transforms her arm back to normal and walks away. Back towards Mountain Glenn.

"Huh?" the man is confuse as she walks away.

Emerging from the forests, a lot of Grimm emerge as they sensed the fear and struggle from the fight earlier. The man notices and is started to get scared and ends up attracting them with his fear.

"Stay away." he says to the Grimm as they approach. "Don't come any closer."

But the Grimm started tearing him apart as bloodcurdling screams can be heard as Maya leaves and the Grimm ignore her.

* * *

**Mountain Glenn, Same Time...**

Over at Mountain Glenn, Zwei is at the end of the ruined town and barks at the direction where the fight took place.

"What's wrong, Zwei?" Ruby asks. Then she turn her gaze out into the direction where Zwei is barking out and sees the smoke. Ruby points at it while shouting to her teammates and Dr. Oobleck, "LOOK! SMOKE!"

The four approach and see three pillars of smoke coming from the southeast as Nevermores circle the area where the smoke is.

"What's going on over there?" Weiss asks.

Yang states, "Some sort of settlement?"

Dr. Oobleck heads out, "I'll check to see what is happening. Stay here and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"But, Prof. Oobleck-" Blake starts to speak but Oobleck interrupts.

"It's Doctor!" He runs off to the direction of the smoke, "Just stay put and setup camp!"

Oobleck runs off and amazing speeds to find out what is going on. As he approaches, he sees the White Fang camp completely incinerated as the Grimm enjoy a feast of dead bodies. He stays up in the trees and observes the tragedy before him. Yet one thing did caught his attention. He sees Adam's decapitated body sprung up in the trees in chains and some of the Grimm try to reach out for it with blood dripping on a Beowolf's tongue.

* * *

Back at Mountain Glenn, Team RWBY and Zwei wait for Oobleck to return after slaying a lot of Grimm. They await in a ruin as they set up camp. Yang sets up a campfire while Weiss sets up the sleeping bags, Ruby pulls out some food from her backpack, and Blake is keeping an eye out. Zwei give a few happy barks as Oobleck returns. They all stop what they were doing and zoom at Oobleck.

"What happened, Doc?" Yang asks.

"A White Fang camp. It was destroyed."

"By Grimm?" Blake asks.

"No. They were killed by a person." Oobleck replies with a grim look to him. "At least fifty White Fang members were wipped out by one person and one person alone. As for the assassin, I do not know."

Ruby says, "Then we must find Torchwick or anyone else out here before it's too late."

Weiss states, "Then we should search in smaller teams."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done. Now for Q&A.**

**Haxorus Knight: That is possible, but it is the soul that is truly necessary. You see, the soul makes the person and who they are. True that person may have memories if any grey matter is left or through genetic memory, like from Assassin's Creed. However, souls are tricky and have memories of their own...from what I understand from fiction. If you remember from Full Metal Alchemist, Ed and Al try to resurrect their mother but didn't have the necessary soul data and a few complications. Instead, Al's soul is transferred to the new body as an exchange after the deconstruction to his body. But that didn't last long. In Tokyo Ravens, Suzuka Dairenji tried to use magic to resurrect her brother but ended up having a spirit in his body that tried to kill her because it required a life for a life. Clones are unique in their own way. They maybe a replica of a person but they have souls of their own rather than the duplicate of the soul. Souls are something we may never understand and not something that can be easily explored without some...moral and legal baggage that you have to deal with that people frown upon. As for capturing the soul though, I have no idea without some magical means. Unless you can digitize it, again referring to SAO about the brain. Without that copy, you don't exactly have the complete clone of the person.  
**

**One more thing to add: a person's semblance and aura are connected to their soul on Remnant. If the person that is cloned or resurrected has a soul, and it is not their own, the color of their aura and semblance will be different. Say you have someone with a regular green aura and uses a cryomancy semblance. If you make a clone of that person and don't have the soul yet has a soul of its own, the green aura will be either a lighter or darker shade of green or perhaps becoming a bit more blue or yellow. As for the cryomancy semblance, it would be something different like hydromancy or something related to temperature control. Or perhaps some subset of cryomancy such as creating blizzards rather than manipulating ice itself. Although the Schnees are different because their semblance is genetic-based, which is rare. But this is all just theories taken from a philosophical point of view on my part.**

**Kaizerthewriter: I feel pretty good. That bitch had it comin'. Soon it will be Salem's turn.**

**Thanks for reading thus far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #15: Spirituality**

Despite the fact I was atheist, I still believe in something. I'm gonna take a break about my past lives for a moment to discuss something. Some atheists don't believe in any god or some spiritual entity (which are just beings that are artificially created or evolved in some way) or some invisible man or woman controlling every aspect of the universe. Yet they do believe in something. In Adam Smith's books, the Wealth of Nations and The Theory of Mortal Sentiments, he describe an invisible force known as the "Invisible Hand". This "hand" as he describes, the unintended social benefits of an individual's self-interested actions, invoking it in reference to income distribution. A metaphor for the unseen forces that move the free market economy. Through individual self-interest and freedom of production as well as consumption, the best interest of society, as a whole, are fulfilled. In Bioshock, Andrew Ryan's "Great Chain" is an allegorical term to describe the market and its evolution. According to his philosophy, each worker and consumer influences the economy through his or her natural endeavors to produce, buy and sell. The combined actions of all participants in the economy create a relatively unified movement, thus every individual is a "link" in this Great Chain of industry, pulling it in a certain direction without swaying it of their own accord. These are all well and good, but people want something when they die. Not just economics. People want or need something to work towards to when they die.

I have founded a new religion after many reincarnations. Something that I should've made a long ass time ago and now I founded it here on Remnant. The Church of Isekai. It's basically what is sounds like. The Church of Isekai is what people need for their spiritual needs. Through all of my past lives and what I've learned from my original human life, there is no such thing as an afterlife. When people claim that they see a bright light, it is actually a response to the biochemicals in the brain when in the state of death which causes hallucinations of an afterlife depending their subconscious. If they did something wrong, they hallucinate whatever hell they believe in. Same for whatever heaven they believe in. The brain creates some sort of coping mechanism when dying. In actuality, there is no afterlife. Just the empty void we all go to to await our next life while our memories get scrubbed. I do remember an indie game that tackles such a subject where you see the character's memories of his past lives before choosing to end the cycle of reincarnation or continue it. Sadly, I have forgotten the title. My memory has been faulty after many reincarnations.

Back on topic, the Church of Isekai teaches that the Void is where the souls go and await reincarnation. By staying true to yourself, be yourself along with having a high IQ and high moral standings which allows you to maintain your memories and you will enjoy a new life on a new world in a new body. Once there, you can start a new life while gathering knowledge, become a beacon for the future with the knowledge of your past life or see it as a new opportunity to amend the mistakes of your past life. Thanks to this Church, many people become smarter in order to obtain a wise and intelligent mind, people are far more friendlier to each other, people are free to be themselves rather what others want them to do along with obtaining that goal that awaits us all in death. Plus the Church of Isekai never discriminate unlike the other religions here on Remnant. The symbol of this church is in the form of three birds and the void at the center to symbolize where the soul goes as the birds circle it. The white dove represents life, the black raven with its exposed skull represents death, and a flaming phoenix represents rebirth. I would like to talk about that subject more, but that would involve talking about the three elements that make up the universe. Best to save that for another time.

End of recording.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Start of Mountain Glenn...**

Over at Beacon Academy, General Ironwood is looking out from the landing docks to the City of Vale in the middle of the night. He can see the city lights while airships hover over the city. Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asks.

Ironwood just looks up at the night sky, "Yeah. But there are some things I've been thinking."

Goodwitch walks up to his left side, "Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance. What's wrong?"

Ironwood continues to look at the city, "These Evolutionaries wish to bring change. Sometimes I wonder if change is good. Because their name means 'to change'. Atlas has changed Remnant for a long time with our newest technologies. Now they want to stop Atlas and make changes of their own. Which I thought that was their goal, but I read the reports and had a survey that says that people have relied too much of Atlas for technological changes and new wonders. And _only _Atlas. I wonder if the other Kingdoms should develop technologies of their own for a change rather than having all their scientists being at Atlas." He looks at Glynda with tired eyes, "What do you think?"

Glynda puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'm uncertain. But I know one thing: change is neither good nor evil. It is how the person who brings it and the people do with it. The Evolutionaries, on the other hand, have captured the Maiden Souls and stealing the Relics. Whatever their plan is, a great and terrible change will befall on Remnant."

* * *

**Mountain Glenn, During the end of Mountain Glenn and start of No Brakes...**

Ruby is standing guard at the campsite and is on first watch. Yet Zwei gets Ruby's attention before she gets to swap out with Yang.

"What is it, Zwei?" Ruby asks while sounding tired.

Zwei runs off.

"Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby goes after Zwei outside the building and wander around to find him. She says silently while looking for the little corgi, "Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" She finds him urinating the side of one of the ruins. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

Zwei barks at Ruby.

"What was that?" says a male voice.

Ruby looks behind the corner of one of the buildings and sees two soldiers wearing urban camo armor with one having a helmet made for a Blutbad while another is wearing one made for a Raub-Kondor. The Blutbad is wearing sergeant stripes while the Raub-Kondor has corporal stripes. The Raub-Kondor spins its head like an owl. Upon seeing that, Ruby hid behind the corner and waits.

"I'm not seeing anything." says the female Raub-Kondor.

"I definitely heard something." He sniffs in the air, "Smell something too. I smell four humans and a Faunus...and a dog? Corgi, I think."

The corporal Raub-Kondor spins her head back to normal, "Best to head inside before they find us. This place is creepier than that mansion we had to explore close to Vytal. Or that one game I played."

The two guards walk away as Ruby and Zwei sneak around and follow them. The two enter the ruined building with a pair of metal doors with Ruby holding Zwei around the corner to watch them.

Ruby whispers, "Did they go in yet? One bark means yes."

The two soldiers went inside as the metal door squeaks before shutting. When it closes, Zwei barked once.

Ruby gets really excited as she has found the lair of the bad guys. "Oh! This is it! This is it!" She holds Zwei as she pulls out scroll to contact her teammates to let them know. Unfortunately, the screen says 'Low Signal', which means she can't contact anybody. "Aw man!" She says to Zwei, "Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. She takes in the view as she sees a hidden world beneath the surface.

"Whoa." Ruby is amazed by what she sees as she is on top of one of the buildings...until some doors are burst open by the Evolutionaries.

Ten Evolutionaries with Maya surround her as Ruby steps on the ledge. Three Blutbaden, a Damonfeuer, a Fuchsteufelwild, Agent Brick, two humans, a deer Faunus with antlers and a dog Faunus with a tail.

"Freeze!" Agent Brick points his weapon at Ruby.

Maya smiles as she approaches. Ruby tries to get her Crescent Rose but only to realize she doesn't have it. So she put up her dukes to prepare to fight hand to hand against Maya. However, she had her arms transform into katanas as she manically smiles at her.

"Oh no." Ruby raises her hands up and surrenders. Yet she also notices that Maya has silver eyes. "Hey, you have silver eyes too."

One of the human Evolutionaries say, "Let's take her to the general."

* * *

Back on the surface, it is time to change shift for Yang.

Yang wakes up Weiss, "Hey Weiss, it's your..." Yet she also notices that Ruby isn't in her sleeping bag. "Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?"

Oobleck goes, "What?"

Zwei shows up running around and start barking.

"Zwei?"

Blake wakes up, "What's going on?"

Oobleck realizes the situation, "Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble."

* * *

Back underground, Ruby has her hands behind her head as Maya takes her to meet Fenris, the general. Not to mention that the other Evolutionaries have their guns pointed at her. She could've use her semblance at anytime, but she is unsure what they are truly capable of. They made it to an old subway site as she notices humanoid machines destroying the buildings and gathering the rubble to be used for whatever materials they need. Some of the other Evolutionaries on night patrol see her and glare at her. Ruby notices the half-human/half-animal people she sees that are more animalistic than the Faunus. She sees some heavy trucks that are carrying the rubble. Ruby also notices the dead bodies of the White Fang are being loaded into a medical truck in body bags with Roman's body pinned to the rocky walls and his head missing. There are even Grimm locked in cages and are ready for transport.

Maya whistles to get someone's attention.

Fenris comes out of his tent, "Yes, Maya!" he sounds cranky, "What is it!? I'm trying to get some sleep!"

When Maya steps out of the way, she reveals Ruby Rose to him.

"...oh." Fenris is a bit surprise. "I was not expecting another Silver-Eyed Battle Sister."

* * *

Back on the surface, Zwei leads Oobleck and the rest of Team RWBY to the hole where Ruby fell in as Yang spots Crescent Rose next to it.

Yang picks it up, "Ruby's scythe!"

"Oh no." Blake says with a worrisome tone as she and the others look down the hole.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asks.

Oobleck realizes something, "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it?" Blake questions the doctor.

"How could I be so stupid?!"

Then Yang asks, "Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?"

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

Yang is confused (even though it is SO FUCKING OBVIOUS on what he is saying), "Doc, what are you saying?"

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

Blake looks back down, "So_ everyone's_ been working in caves?"

Oobleck lay downs more trivia, "No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

Yang finally got her brain working, "An underground village?"

" In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there," he pulls out Antiquity's Roast, "we must find her..."

* * *

Over at the base, Ruby is sitting across Fenris at a small table with folding chairs and Maya sitting between them. Maya smiles as she looks back and forth while Ruby is a bit uncomfortable and nervous while Fenris is giving an expressionless look.

"Do you want some coffee?" Fenris politely asks.

"No thanks." Ruby quickly turned him down. "But I do have some questions."

"Like why do we have silver eyes?"

"My second question actually. Why is she just staring at us?"

"Because she is a mute. We do have the technology to fix her impairment, but she refuses."

Maya delightfully smiles and waves at Ruby.

"She thinks it's what makes her unique. Now let me tell you the story of the silver-eyed warriors. Long ago, before the kingdoms, there were a race of humans that had an extraordinary power. With those eyes, they are destined to be warriors to fight against the Creatures of Grimm. They can destroy the Grimm with one look and have the excellent combat prowess against them. I'm pretty sure you are aware as a natural born silver-eyed warrior."

"But where did our silver eyes come from? ...and did you say 'natural born'?"

"From what our Leader has told us, silver eyes came from the Alien of Light who also had silver eyes to fight against his brother's creation. And yes, we had ours artificially."

Maya points her eyes to show.

"Wait, 'Alien of Light'? Don't you mean 'God of Light'?"

Fenris scoffs, "There are no such things as gods. There are only beings that gained a great amount of power through either artificial means or evolution. Back on topic, the reason why silver-eyed warriors are rare is because Salem's been hunting them down because She fears their power."

"But how does it work?" Ruby avoids the one question because she already knows of the fate of her mother and wants to know more about how to use this power. She already knows the fate of her mother, thanks to her father.

"Simple, yet can be difficult." Fenris explains, "You see, the silver eye power is fueled by strong desires to preserve life. Yet it is a bit more emotional, like Semblances. As this overwhelming emotional need to preserve life is condensed, the power is unleashed as a destructive force that kills Grimm. However, sometimes it turns them to stone, blind them or just simply vaporize them. But one cannot just simply train this power though. Because it can only activate it when you are in the presence of a Grimm. So it is a double-edged sword. Someone who is inexperienced may have their energy drain, fall unconscious and _may_ wake-up with a major headache. Speaking from experience here."

Maya nods her head because she also has some experience.

"Would you like to try?" Fenris asks.

Ruby ducks her head between her shoulders, "I'mmmmmm...not sure."

Fenris smiles, "I will teach you, fellow Silver-Eyed Battle Sister."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you are all good. Me, I got back from hiding in a cabin to celebrate Independence Day with friends who didn't get the virus. It is a small rental cabin out in the woods that I spent some good times getting some fresh air and away from all the crap back in the city. At least I got some good internet. Now for Q&A.**

**Trung Tran: If you are referring to the time I went to help relatives at a campsite, it was alright. Although my bed in the trailer is a lot smaller than I thought it would be. If you are referring to the cabin, it was very peaceful. I got to see prairie dogs, butterflies, and plenty of beautiful flowers up in the mountains. More relaxing than the campsite away from some idiot with a loudspeaker party all night and kids screaming at the pool. But I did enjoy the s'mores at the campsite and I forgot to get stuff to make s'mores at the cabin. Column A, column B.**

**Haxorus Knight: Yeah, it is. Although he did focus a lot more willpower to it, which is way more than Thanatos. Since Eric was reincarnated to another universe with his memories intact, he focus some of his own "hidden potential" through the stones.**

**RedBurningDragon: That maybe true.**

**Green223: Sort of. Enlighten Valley maybe similar to Rapture, but some of its policies are similar to Galt's Gulch from Atlas Shrugged (or called Atlantis according to the book). People are actually allowed to leave whenever they like as long as they keep it a secret by contract. Contracts are very important since many are business people and workers that signed an agreement that should be beneficial to all mutual parties. And some nanomachines in some brains that do break the contract will give them a memory wipe if anyone is broken and forced to talk. Well, that is only a rumor to the populace along with psychic scanners that should prevent any form of descent, but they are all false claims to ensure that there will be no betrayal...to an extent. We'll get to that later.  
**

**Plus it is rather reminiscent to the United States before regulations and abolition of certain substances along with the slow progress of technology, high taxes, and everything that fucked up our country. In Enlighten Valley, if the government wants money, they form businesses of their own to make money rather than fleecing it and only have very little power over the affairs of its people. People are supposed to think for themselves and use their own hands and minds to forge their own paths rather than just sit around and waste space in which they can achieve their dreams (and there is no outsourcing, which to me, it becoming a major problem in the USA). And unlike Rapture, it is not an anarcho-capitalist state. Things are a bit more like Galt's Gulch. Despite everyone fulfilling their dreams, they still need some sort of "day job" to keep a float and make some investments. In Atlas Shrugged, there is an economics professor that also became an electrical lineman. Calvin Atwood, one of the strikers, have a light and power company but is also a shoe cobbler. Midas Mulligan opened his bank but he also owns wheat fields and cattle ranches. Richard Halley, who was a great pianists and musician, grew fruit trees but kept his concerts season on every June until the strike "settles". These are just a few examples. Back on Andrew Ryan, once he fled his village of Minks when the Russian Revolution came and came to the States, he worked two jobs and made investments that he latter owned his own coal, oil and railway companies before the reforms.  
**

**Until then, good luck.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #16: Eighth & Ninth Reincarnations**

In my eighth life, I was in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventures universe. My journey started around when Giorno Giovanna started his journey to join and then rebel against the Passione Mafia. Although to be honest, I was hoping for Stardust Crusaders which was the best part of the series. But alas, I was unfortunate. As for my Stand, Mimi-Cat, it had the abilities to duplicate any power of other stands that I know, even their shape. Luckily, I was a fan of the series and memorized every single Stand that ever came from the show. To the others, I was a terrifying user. Yet Giorno saw some potential in me when it came to bringing down Diavolo. I even warn the others of the group about the danger of what was going to happen to them. Once we took down Diavolo, Giorno asked me if I had any interests in being the boss of Passione, but I turned him down. Later, I tried to save Jotaro Kujo from Enrico Pucci, a friend and follower of Dio. I did what I could to save him since he is my favorite character. Sadly, Jotaro and I got killed simultaneously yet his daughter was spared. Despite my formidable powers that I accumulated, Whitesnake, Enrico's Stand, destroyed my body somehow. In truth, I was actually holding back. But what is done is done. Can't change it now.

As for my ninth life, and I'm pretty sure I mentioned it, I was reincarnated into some world that was similar to Europe during the Dark Ages. That world, Esperos, wasn't based-off of anything I do know. So I was clueless on what to do. From what I've learned from growing up on that world, religion is the dominate organization that controls over two continents. Much like the Dark Ages, anyone that oppose or even questions the church get executed. Men, women, peasants, nobles, kings, even children. I witnessed a friend of mine getting hanged because he was asking questions about the church. He was only seven. A seven-year-old getting hanged for asking questions. I also learned that the church was just as corrupted as the others from Earth's past. Even burn those that want to be scientific and help progress civilization. So I dedicated myself to bringing down the church, created inventions that stood against them without the aid of my powers in order to learn to deal things the hard way when my powers disappear. Thankfully I watched Dr. Stone enough times to know about how to make scientific devices by hand. I rallied those that were against the church, giving them armaments that would break down their cathedrals dedicated to their power and greed. Although... I did noticed that the world didn't had any form of magic which actually made things a hell of a lot easier. Once we destroyed the church, I started helping with scientific progression of the world while avoiding the mistakes made on Earth such as pollution and such. I even managed to help established a lunar colony at the age of 50. I was a teen when I started my conquests. But I died in peace when I had reached an old age. It was fun while it lasted.

End of recording.

* * *

**Mountain Glenn Underground, Evolutionary Base, Continuing Where We Last Left Off...**

Deep down below Mountain Glenn, in the underground village, Fenris is teaching Ruby on how to use her eyes on the Grimm. In front of her is seven cages full of Beowolves as they snarl, growl and try to reach out to her. Ruby has her eyes shut as Fenris teaches her.

"Come on now." Fenris say, "Remember, the power can be triggered emotionally. Try to remember all the heightened emotions you had through your life."

Ruby does everything she can to remember.

"Remember the love you felt from your mother. Remember your pain when you lost her. Remember all the joy, sadness, fear and laughter you have experienced throughout your life."

Ruby flashes back to the Beacon Dance, the formation of her team and the time they spent, her father and Zwei and home, and remembers her mother. Flickers of light can be seen from her eye lashes even when her eyes are shut.

"That's it!" Fenris is excited. "Almost there. Now have the desire to protect all those feelings and memories. Have the desire to protect and preserve all life!"

Maya is excited as she can barely stand still. She looks like she is about to jump for joy when Ruby is done.

"You can do it."

Ruby starts to feel a power enveloping in her eyes and cannot contain it anymore.

Fenris throws up his arms, "NOW UNLEASH!"

Ruby opens her eyes. "**YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!**"

A pair of white wings stretched out of her eyes before flashing at the Grimm. Everyone covered their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded as the Grimm in the cages are evaporated into nothingness.

"That's it!" Fenris cheered, "You did it!"

Maya claps in joyous celebration for Ruby's activation of her silver eye power for the first time.

However, Ruby passed out onto the ground unconscious.

Fenris looks down at Ruby, "Oof. I forgot about that. I remember my first time and I was out for hours."

Ruby snores away as Maya squats down and look at how adorable Ruby looks when she is asleep. She pokes the tip of Ruby's nose while admitting how cute she looks.

Yet a male El Cucuy runs towards Fenris, "Sir! Team RWBY, Dr. Oobleck and that corgi are here!"

Fenris orders, "Prepare to leave! We're done here." Fenris walks away a few steps.

"And the girl?"

"Leave her. Her team and the teacher will pick her up." And continues to walk away.

Maya makes sure that Ruby is comfortable as she places a blanket over her and leaves a red card with a golden Asian-style border and her blue symbol on the center.

Fenris shouts, "We're leaving, Maya!"

Maya waves goodbye and leaves.

* * *

Over at the area where Ruby fell in, many Evolutionaries fire their pulse rifles at Team RWBY, Oobleck and Zwei as these six take cover. Blake is hiding behind the metal crates along with Zwei. Weiss and Yang are hiding behind a steel beam with Oobleck hiding behind a steel beam on the opposite end.

"How are we gonna get past this?!" Yang shouts among the gun fire.

"WHAT?!" Oobleck shouts.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA GET PAST THIS!?" Yang repeats herself but is much louder.

Weiss suggests, "I'LL USE MY SEMBLANCE TO THE BEST I CAN TO BLOCK THEIR FIRING!"

Blake adds in, "AND I'LL USE MINE TO AVOID THE FIRE!"

Oobleck adds his suggestion, "PERHAPS I CAN USE MY WEAPON TO BLIND THEIR FIRING!"

But when they are trying to think of a plan to execute, the firing stopped. They peeked their heads out and noticed that the troops are running.

"What's going on?" Blake asks as she comes out.

"Did something happened?" Weiss is curious on what is going on.

"I don't know, girls." Oobleck is perplexed by the change to the situation.

Yang comes out, "Then we should take advantage of this situation and find Ruby!"

Oobleck snaps his fingers, "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

Team RWBY, Oobleck and Zwei run down the tunnel to find where Ruby is as they entered the larger area of the village where the Evolutionaries made camp yet are fleeing. They see them packing up and loading everything quickly along with noticing a large train on the tracks that once lead directly towards the City of Vale. Many of them are taking their trucks, jeeps and some tanks that they got as they ride out of the tunnels.

"What's the big hurry?" Yang asks as she sees them leave.

Before they wonder what is going on, Zwei barks as he found Ruby unconscious next to a few cages. They run up to check on her.

"Ruby!" Yang slides and checks on her sister. "Ruby, can you hear me?!"

Ruby gives a few mumbles before groaning, "Five more minutes."

She sighs in relief, "Thank goodness." and hugs her tightly.

Weiss approach, "What happened to her?"

Blake notices the card next to Ruby and picks it up. She reads:

"To Ruby,

Make sure you do more practice with your silver eye power in order to overcome the fatigue of using them. I hope to see you again, Little Cutie. And your little corgi too.

Love, Maya"

"Who's Maya?" Weiss asks.

Blake puts the card in her pocket, "Possibly one of the leaders of the conspirators."

As Yang picks up her sister and gives her a piggyback, the train of the whistle can be heard as the engine starts along with the treads and wheels moving slowly as it goes down one of the tunnels.

Oobleck says to everyone, "Girls! We have to stop that train to stop... Whatever they're up to."

Everyone runs towards the train as it departs as the train's speed picks-up as they try to get onboard. Oobleck jumps into one of the carts with the rest of Team RWBY and Zwei behind. They got on the mid-section carts as the trains speed is now at 45 mph. They run across the tops of the carts as they make their way towards the engine to stop it. Yet Blake opens up the hatch of one of the cabooses to see what is in them.

"The hell?!" she sounds confused.

Everyone looked down and see that there are loads of dumbells and weights in them.

"Weights?!" Weiss is just as lost as everyone else.

"Why would they put weights in the cabooses?!" Yang asks as she tries to keep her baby sister on her back along with Crescent Rose.

OObleck has an idea, "Of course! Mathematically, the speed and weight of the train and everything attached to it is enough to ram through any solid object no matter how impassible! Like a high-caliber bullet piercing through twenty feet of concrete and anything that gets in the bullet's path after being fired from a railgun!"

"But what's the purpose?!" Weiss is even more confuse. "Are they trying to ram the train to Vale to lure Grimm!?"

Oobleck is lost, "I-I-I don't know! I don't have all the answers! I am completely baffled as everyone else here! I can't predict what these Evolutionaries are doing! They're a total enigma!"

Zwei angrily barks as some Beowolves started to drop in on the other side of the Caboose along with Creeps.

Blake, Weiss and Oobleck have their weapons out and Zwei growls.

"We'll find out after we deal with this!" Blake states.

* * *

Back on the surface, Fenris has some sort of device that looks like a tesla coil at the center of Mountain Glenn as he types on a keyboard at the base of it. After a few seconds of typing, he hits the red button.

Fenris looks up at the device, "I hope this works."

The ball of the giant tesla coil started to go up into the air by a mile as red energy is beaming from the bottom of the ball to the coil. The ball spins around as it starts to glow red with energy building up and scattering on the surface of it. After five seconds of building up power, it unleashes it as some field of red electrical energy like some sort of EMP. Goliaths that are close by got hit by the wave and got evaporated by the energy wave.

Fenris notices, "Hey, it worked! Neat."

Then he takes out something similar to a Geiger counter out from is pocket to do some readings. The device reads, 'Negative Emotion Detector', as it is meant to read any lingering negative emotions that the Grimm feed on. The screen of the device reads, 0.

"Excellent!" Fenris seems pleased with the result. "Maya, make a note."

Maya is there with a notepad and pen.

"The Anti-Negative Eliminator has completely wiped-out all Grimm in the area. The original negative emotions that once lingered here were at 2,459 em. After the activation of the Eliminator, all readings read zero."

* * *

Back on the train, Team RWBY and Oobleck continue to fight all the Beowolves and Creeps, the red energy pass through the rocks and touched everything in the tunnel. The four are confused on what just happened yet noticed that the Grimm have turned to ash.

"What the-... What the hell?" Yang is confused on what just happened. "What just happened?"

Blake heads up the carts, "We'll worry about it later! Right now, we have to stop the train!"

Ruby started to groan. "..." She slowly starts to open her eyes with her vision being a little blurry. "Ow... My head."

"Ruby!" Yang is happy that Ruby is awake. "Are you okay?!"

"My head feels like it got ran over by a..." she looks around and realizes she's on a train, "...TRAIN!? Why are we on a train!?"

Yang lets her sister down, "We'll explain later." then gives her Crescent Rose, "Right now, we gotta stop this train!"

Team RWBY, Oobleck and Zwei run up towards the train engine to stop it. Yet Weiss stepped on a hole on one of the cabooses and falls in.

"AAH!"

Ruby looks down in the hole, "Weiss, are you o- *gasp*"

Weiss shakes it off, "I'm okay! But it's all wet and..." She looks at her sleeves and noticed the red stains on her jacket.

She looks around and notices that the entire caboose is full of corpses. Including the decapitated corpse of Roman Torchwick. Weiss even has some blood on her skirt, hair, some on her left cheek and all over her boots.

"**AAAAAAAHH!**" Weiss screamed.

Ruby is just as disturbed as Weiss.

Oobleck heads back to see what has happened. "What happened?" he looks down, "So that's what happened to them. They must be using these corpses to cover up their tracks. No pun intended."

Weiss yells while shaking, "**JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!**"

Yang, Blake and Zwei nearly made it to the front of the train. However, Neopolitan is seen getting her butt whooped by some strange robots that seem to be winning. These robots looks similar to the IG droids from Star Wars yet their heads are a little smaller and have more maneuverability. Neo gets kicked and lands between the three.

"Neo?" Yang is surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asks.

Neo glares at the robots that have Roman Torchwick's hat. One wave the hat to her as if he was taunting. The other is flipping them the bird.

Yang's eyes turn red, "Oh, you are asking for it!" Yang slams her fists together as her hair flows upward right before charging in.

She punches one of the robots, but it seems that it absorbed the damage while its body is enveloped in some red shielding. Almost like an aura.

Yang's eyes turn back to lilac as she notices, "W-What?!"

The robot gives her the double bird and punch her back to the other two.

"Those robots...have auras?" Blake states after observing.

Yang gets back-up, "Yeah. Pretty strong too. I thought it was something like a forcefield."

The train picks-up speed up to 85 mph. The three girls try to stay in place as the back-draft is causing them to lose their balance.

"I think we should get off this train!" Blake suggests while maintaining her balance.

"I have to agree with that!"

The three head back yet one of the robots throws some sort of grenade at them. The grenade is similar to a pipe bomb, but without any fuses and seems technologically advance. Neo tripped as the grenade hits her. What happens next is the grenade goes off, but instead of an explosion, it opens some sort of vortex that sucked her out of existence as Roman's hat gets blown towards the vortex.

Yang looked back, "What just happened?!"

Blake grabs Yang's hand, "Come on! We have to get off this train before it hits!"

The two went back with Ruby and the others catching up with Blake and Yang noticing that Weiss is covered in blood.

"What happened!?" Blake asks in shock.

Weiss shouts, "LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT IT AND GET OFF THIS TRAIN!"

"It will be hard to get off a speeding train, but we have no choice! Prepare to jump!"

Team RWBY, Oobleck and Zwei prepare to jump off the train and wait for Oobleck to give the signal.

"THREETWOONE, JUMP!"

Everyone jumped off the train as forms an ice shield to absorb the impact as they jumped off. On the train, the robots used some sort of handheld device to paint White Fang logos onto themselves on their chests before crushing them, which causes them to disintegrate. In the engine room, one of the robots does the same before increasing speed. The train has picked-up to 120 mph mere seconds before it smashes into a wall. The train smashed and the carts started to pile onto each other as some of them are sent straight through the ceiling and into Vale's city square. Many of the cabooses breach through to the streets with multiple debris is flung all over. Dead bodies of the White Fang along with weights are also flung into the air and smash onto the streets, buildings or street lamps/traffic lights with blood splattering in many directions.

Back underground, the ice shield shatters with everyone seeming to be okay, if not for a few whacks to the head. In Ruby's perspective, her vision is blurry before coming back to see all the dust, debris and the massive wreckage. She can hear the emergency alarm blaring topside as she notices that they are right under Vale. All of them are getting back up as they started to hear the alarm. They all climb up on the wreckage as they can see daylight with the sun rising in the horizon. They made it to the surface with a large crowd gathered around, trying to figure out what just happened. Team RWBY, Zwei and Oobleck looked around with some of the citizens murmuring what happened.

"So any idea on what is going on or what just happened?" Ruby asks.

"I...I don't know." Oobleck responds with a grim look on his face, "I don't know. Whatever happened, the White Fang's original plan must've been ramming the train into Vale with hordes of Grimm during the Vytal Festival. Yet the new enemies had something else in mind."

"I'm gonna make a guess that you have no idea what they were planning." Yang makes an obtuse observation.

"An obtuse observation." Oobleck says to Yang. "This new adversary has chaotic methods even I cannot fathom."

Weiss looks disgusted, "Can we please head back to Beacon? I _really need_ to wash all this blood off of me."

"Good idea." Yang says while sounding tired, "I need some sleep."

Yet Ruby states, "But what are their intentions? Why ram a train into Vale when they already stopped the White Fang?" But she gets an idea, "Unless..." She looks back at the hole, "They were planning to open up Mountain Glenn."

Oobleck thinks about it, "That red energy wave have destroyed all the Grimm in the area. So it is possible. Unless they have something else in mind."

Close by, Sienna is hooded and cloaked to disguise herself while standing close to the square. She covers her mouth in horror when she sees the dead bodies of the White Fang scattered all over the square. Beside her is Qrow, who is also shocked to see the mess.

"Holy shit." Qrow sees the massacre before him. "I never thought the Evolutionaries would do this. This must be a message to the White Fang." He looks at Sienna, "Don't ya think?"

"And I read it loud and clear." Sienna says as her expression went from shocked and horrified to anger and vengeful. She turns around and walks pass Qrow, "We must speak with Prof. Ozpin as quickly as we can. Not time to waste."

* * *

**Evernight Castle, Few Minutes Later...**

Mercury and Emerald made their way towards Salem's domain with a stolen airship and made it to the landing deck with Hazel waiting by the doors. As the craft lands, he approach. Emerald and Mercury exited out of the aircraft with Mercury carrying Emerald out. Emerald looked like she spent the whole trip crying as her tears have turned into blood, which bloodstains can be seen from her eyes to her cheeks to her chin.

"Are you Mercury and Emerald?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah." Mercury meets Hazel for the first time. "If you are wondering how we found this place, thank Cinder for that. She told us to head here if she dies. Which has happened."

Emerald remains silent.

"I see. My name is Hazel. Hazel Rainart. Please follow me." Hazel turns around and heads back inside.

Mercury and Emerald follow Hazel inside the castle. Yet once they entered, the doors closed by themselves.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and staying safe. Now for Q&A!**

**M1540K4: Eric's sense of morality is more of a mystery to say the least. If you're familiar with Cypher from Warhammer 40k, then you might get some ideas. Plus enjoy Cypher: Guardian of Order, it's a good audio book. As for the religion thing, I would recommend The Last Church from Warhammer 40k as well. That one is about opposing views of the supernatural such as religion between the Emperor of Mankind (disguised himself as a man called, Revelation) and the last priest on Terra of the Church of the Lighting Stone, Uriah Olathaire. I do remember this one quote: "****To deny humanity a thing will only make them crave it all the more (referring to spirituality/religion). And if you succeed in this grand vision of yours? What then? Beware that your subjects do not begin to see you as a god." Look how well that turned out.**

**So, Eric created an underground cult with the help of the other three that have yet to appear. But instead of gods, he will create a more philosophical religion kinda like Confucianism in Ancient China or Buddhism in Ancient India. Hey, Eric is the living proof of that. The Church of Isekai will appear soon, just be patient.**

**Now for a bit of news. The next chapter will not come out when Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero and From Remnant Huntresses to Pokemon Trainers. Instead it will come out when Food Wars and Survival in a Strange Galaxy. The reason being is because I got another story that I came up with, if anyone is interested. As for what it is, you're gonna have to wait until it comes out.  
**

**Until then, stay safe, stay healthy and read a little something I wrote in my note in chapter 11 of Survival in a Strange Galaxy. I got some news there.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #17: Tenth, Eleventh & Twelfth Reincarnation  
**

In my tenth life, I was reborn in the My Hero Academia universe. But something went wrong. The body I was going to inhabit and my soul were separate entities while I inhabit in my new body. The body of Oyama Tetsui, whose quark is Duplitouch. His quark allowed him to duplicate any quark of any quark-user he comes into contact with and keeps it, with the exception of One For All. At first, he started out as a quiet boy that never talks to anyone while being raised in the junkyard with his adopted grandfather while being shy around others. In that universe, he replaced Minoru Mineta as a student of class 1-A while he got sent into 1-B. For a while, he and I never made contact until the attack at the Unforseen Simulation Joint where he tapped into my powers and screamed out his first words, "You will all die screaming." He transformed into some sort of black dragon/hydra creature and started devouring all the bad guys until Izuku snapped him out of it. Oyama was frighten by his new abilities and tries not to fight in the U.A. Sports Festival because he fear of losing control. That is until the fighting starts and tries to keep things under control. Yet when he face off against Katsuki Bakugo, he was losing his nerve. But Katsuki yells at him and gives a similar advice that Midoria gave to Shoto during their match. That is when he and I finally made contact. I told him that since I am part of him, he can use my powers without fear. With that, he managed to unleash his full potential and won the tournament as our souls fused together and he started to talk. Then we fought against All For One and finished him off once and for all. Later, he became a pro hero and ranked fourth with his own agency.

In my eleventh life, I was reborn in the Borderlands universe and somehow, and I don't know how, I gained Siren abilities. Despite that, I was born on the planet Midgard III. It was a nice little tundra planet with semi-warm short summers along with mild long winters. But some of the inhabitants have a 'survival-of-the-fittest' mentality with a Viking culture that view the use of technology to make life easier rather than weaponry as weak. Sirens were considered the strongest 'priests, sages and mages' on that world so I was treated with some respect. Yet I found an old Dahl ship at the age of thirteen and rebuilt the thing after three months. I use the ship to find any Vaults across the stars and gained some new tech, powers and a ridiculous sum of money. Now this took place three years after Borderlands 3, so I went around and take many shattered corporations and turn them into a new conglomerate. Broken companies such as Dahl, Tediore, Hyperion and Maliwan were absorbed that became an entirely new corporate entity known as, Siren's Reach Inc. I tossed aside all the old corporate policies and created new ones that focuses on customers, employees and people first rather than profits. Siren's Reach Inc. was an honest, reasonable and very efficient corporation that had spread across the stars using ancient Eridian technology to terraform planets, created massive structures that rival the Eridian civilization, and became more of a force for good when I reached twenty-six. I was pretty good at what I did even though I haven't came across the characters from the original games. I was too cozy with what I was doing.

As for my twelfth life, I was reborn once again yet in the Dragon Ball universe. Actually, Dragon Ball Online to be precise as a Namekian. Sorry, no human/Saiyan hybrid there which means no Super Saiyan. It took place centuries ahead of the anime I knew and...yeah, things are a bit...different. More like a temporal mess. I never played the game and I ended-up getting confused on everything that was going on. I mean, who the fuck name their army the Red Pants Army. Red Ribbon, I can tolerate, but Red Pants? What the fuck? But I did learn all the ki techniques that I can along with power-up abilities. Things were...strange in that reincarnation.

End of recording.

* * *

**Enlighten Valley, Eric's Apartment, Morning, Minutes After No Brakes...**

Eric is in his kitchen while wearing blue cotton pajamas as he makes pancakes while also humming Morning Mood by Edvard Greig before flipping one in the air. He takes a break from humming to take a deep inhale to smell his chocolate pancakes with blueberries and bananas right before exhaling. He enjoys his breakfast while checking the newspaper for anything that seem interesting other than the giant hole that appeared in Vale caused by Fenris and Maya's forces.

"Oh, looks like Aerial's gonna win the election far sooner than expected. Looks like things are moving forward ahead of schedule. All we need is the Staff and Lamp and things should go as plan."

Eric gets dressed in his suit while still humming as he stylizes himself in front of the mirror to make sure everything is perfect. He exits out of the apartment complex and goes into his car while still humming the same tune as he drives off to the main building where the council is.

* * *

Eric enters the meeting room as he says, "Good morning, everyone!"

Inside the meeting room, only three members of the council are there and these are new characters. The last of the council that are yet to be introduced. First off, there is Shira Yuki. A woman with grayish hair with black areas while it looks like the top head of a northern white-faced owl and is indeed an owl Faunus. Her eyes are a little larger than normal people's that are the color yellow and have a fair complexion. She wears a gray business suit with some ruffles on the color and sleeves, black skirt and is surprisingly barefoot for some odd reason. She is wearing a white watch that has a picture of a silhouette of an owl taking flight. The man in the sleek, white Chinese martial arts outfit with golden buttons, fair skin with sleek white hair that looks similar to Elvis Presley's. His symbol is a hand that has a four pointed star that act as silver cufflings on his sleeves. This is Chamo Mile. The last guy is Dale Bree. He is muscular built with a white shirt under a green vest with three buckles on it instead of buttons with spiky blonde hair, a tan complexion, and black slacks along with black, fingerless, leather gloves. Dale has a dark green jacket with a embroidering of a demonic skull in light green thread with Celtic swirls on the forehead.

"Oh, hey guys. You three are the only ones?"

"Yep." Dale smiles as he speaks in a deep, manly voice. "The others are busy doing something." He looks at Chamo and smiles, "Right, honey?"

Chamo gives a light chuckle, "You got that right." as he says in a similar manner to Bruce Lee.

And yes, both of them are gay so you girls get to enjoy your yaoi or bl or whatever you call it. Hell, if you ladies like to make fan art on that, go ahead.

Shira says, "The cult that we established to find those who still believe in the supernatural have flocked to us like sheep." she speaks in an emotionless tone of voice, "The 'Cult of Isekai' you called it has gain many supporters. Some of them wish to petition it to be an official religion."

Eric sits on his chair and raise his feet on the table as he smirks, "I knew it would lore out those that still believe in old primitive ways and mindsets. Just like in one of my other reincarnations."

Shira just stares at Eric, "Well, since you are proof of that."

Dale speaks with an haughty tone, "I'll bet! But hey, since reincarnation is real, maybe I might reincarnate as a woman that will be queen of the barbarians and get all the men I want."

Chamo just breaks out laughing.

"We may as well make it official then." Eric says as he looks up at the ceiling, "I don't want to make the same mistake the Emperor of Mankind did."

"Who's that?" Chamo has one of his eyebrows prompt up.

Eric tells the story, "Some immortal being in golden armor with a flaming sword and halo try to unite all of humanity after a massive collapse of an interstellar empire. Yet he wished to abolish all religions in order to have mankind evolve and reach higher heights. He created something called, the 'Imperial Truth' which states there are no such things as gods. It was true in a sense, but let's not forget that there are beings that were created such as the Chaos beings. They were created by all the souls from a war causing an imbalance in the dimension known as the, Realm of Souls, that created them. Beings that represent what wars are. Disease, hatred, insanity, all that even though there were some good sides to them. Things such as courage, change, and solidarity. Same with that other one that was made by the extreme emotions and depravity that lead to the disaster to that alien empire. Back on topic on that Emperor, he tried to abolish all religions and yet one of his sons from a religious planet saw his father as a god. When he made a book about the Emperor being a god, the Emperor was furious. Then a whole civil war happened and the Emperor was gravely wounded by a powerful weapon and was put into a life-supporting throne at his palace. While in that state, the book his son wrote became the holy text of the empire the Emperor built and a state religion was founded followed by a lot of terrible things. And I mean A LOT. The last priest hundreds of years on the home planet did warn him that people might worship him and see him as a god and he was right."

"So you wish to avoid that mistake?" Shira asks.

Eric smiles and point at Shira, "Got that right, girl."

Dale scratches his head, "So...you created a philosophical cult to lure out those that want to believe in something and want to keep their spirituality and faith. I'm not sure that is cleaver or I'm just having a hard time figuring it out."

Chamo chuckles at Dale, "Don't over think it, hon. Basically we're just stopping something from becoming a major problem."

"Ah, that makes sense. I think I got it now."

Shira says, "Affirmative. And I counted that one fifth of the population is still clinging to spirituality."

"That doesn't sound like much." Dale did the numbers in his head. "Yet we should take care of this before we may suffer some revolutionary crusade on our hands and all our plans will stop dead."

Eric starts to look serious with his arms cross, "Indeed. Since it is a philosophical religion, there will be no gods. Furthermore, it will give the downtrodden and the weak a reason to live than being in a life full of misery." He looks at Shira, "Did you make sure that killing and starting wars ensures that people won't be reincarnated as a major rule?"

"Yes. Same with making sure that priests will remain humble and never let their greed and ego get the better of them. Along with never interfering with another person's life, never declare war on other religions so this new church will be pacifistic as well as ensuring all species are treated equally with no exceptions. I even wrote 33,409,188 pages that go into great detail to make sure that religion will not interfere with military, political and economic affairs. All the pages are single-spaced and on both sides of the paper."

Eric's forehead is completely blue while having white circles for eyes. He is shocked that Shira wrote that many pages for a new religion. "That many?! Shit, Shira! I know you are thorough, but that is overboard."

"Well I have to be cautious. We don't want our philosophical religion go to war and cause more problems and start inquisitions. I take care of every single detail to make sure that the Church of Isekai doesn't fall within the same trappings as all other religions." Shira has a hint of pride in her voice, "Best to be thorough and cautious and leave things to chance. All possibilities of it going wrong is approximately 0.00000001 percent." She cracks a smile, "Yes. Those are the best odds."

Dale laughs, "Never thought I get to see you smile!"

Shira looks away, "I never smile."

"Are you sure?" Dale leans in closer to Shira.

Shira just uppercuts Dale's chin and sends him flying across the room.

Chamo Mile gets up, "Hold on, darling, I'm coming!" before running to help Dale up, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, honey." Dale turns to sit up and rubs his chin, "Just a minor ache."

Chamo leans in, "Let me see."

While Chamo and Dale look at each other tenderly, Shira has her sketchbook and sketch both Dale and Chamo with some blood coming out of her right nostril.

Eric gets up from his seat and heads out the door, "Well...I'll see myself out. You three do...whatever it is that you need to do." He exits the room and close the door right before turning around with his head down and giving a disappointed sigh. Eric walks away, "I have the weirdest friends in this universe ever, I swear to the Void."

But before he goes further, he sees some undead bird with cybernetics that may have been a creation of Mary von Frankincense's experiments. It appears to be a blue songbird with mechanical wings and a robotic blue eye and a mechanical right leg. The more it flaps its wings, the more it makes a cybernetic cry.

"Oh fuck _that_!" Eric snaps his fingers and the cyborg bird disappears. He walks away as he continues to talk to himself, "And almost as nasty as the Imperium of Man from Warhammer 40k with bewinged baby fetuses."

* * *

Some time passed and word about a new philosophical religion coming into the fold.

"Hey?" one of the male citizens speak, "Did you hear? Apparently there is a new philosophy that is accepted as a religion. The reason being is because they threaten to tell the whole world about Enlighten Valley and its secrets."

"Seriously?" one of the female citizens is surprised to hear that. "I thought religion is considered bad here in this valley. But how did they blackmail the council?"

Fliers about the Church of Isekai are seen throughout the valley and has been approved by the Council. Many Wesen, Faunus, humans and even vampires are welcome to this new ideology and would like to learn more about how to keep their memories while they are reincarnated to another world. Yet from a mountain mine, Açaí is working there as a miner and is looking over the valley and looking at the flier in his left hand.

"Tch." Açaí went, "Reincarnation and the idea of keeping your memories through high IQ's and perfected memories is ridiculous. Once I find out how to end these stupid ideas of yours, Leader, I will seize control and establish my own kingdom." He smirks, "No, an empire."

Someone throws a dirt clog at his head before shouting, "HEY! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Açaí gets scared and turns to face the foreman, "YES, SIR!"

Over at the Minuit District, a cathedral is being constructed with wondrous stain glass windows with the large circular window having three different birds going through a circle. The first bird at the bottom right is a white dove that represents life. The bottom left has a black raven with its skull exposed that represents death. The last bird at the top is the flaming phoenix that represents rebirth. At the center is a swirling black and grey vortex that represents the Void where all the souls go and await for reincarnation. The building itself looks like the Notre Dame from Earth yet the top of the towers have two stain glass windows each. The first one on the right tower shows a beautiful red rose at the center in a flowery background that represents spring. The one below has a sunflower in what appears to be a beach background that represents summer. The top window of the next tower shows a red maple with a mountainous background that are covered in all the shades of reds, browns, golds, oranges and yellows which represents autumn. The last has a decorative snowflake with a snowy background which represents winter. After only a few days, the cathedral was constructed. Many people that refuse to give up their spirituality flock to this new cathedral. Inside, Shira Yuki is the high priestess of the cathedral yet in her usual clothes. Many people sit in ques and wait for the first sermon. Even Açaí pays a visit.

Shira Yuki speaks at the altar, "Greetings all." She speaks in a more lovingly maiden tone of speech rather than her emotionless automaton tone as if she had changed personalities. "I am Shira Yuki, and it is a pleasure to meet you in the loving arms of this new religion. Yet unlike the religions from the past, this one doesn't want you to change who you are. You are free to be yourselves rather than being all formal and stuffy. As in, free to be you. If you live your lives by being yourselves, able to live happy, able to excel in all studies and perfecting your memories, you may be able to reincarnate with all your memories intact and help the inhabitants in the new world reach their full potential with the knowledge and experiences you've collected form this life. Yet there are those that will be summoned to be a hero, a champion of this new world. These Chosen Ones will also pave the way to get the inhabitants out of their barbaric practices and have them see the light of the future. And unlike the other religions, you don't need to pray to the Void. Just be yourselves and live life to the fullest."

Everyone in the cathedral are loving it. Everyone except for Açaí.

'_This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard._' Açaí is being a sourpuss. He gets up and secretly leaves as Shira continues her sermon.

"If you don't be yourself, or commit acts of evil; you will be trapped in the Void as what is left of your soul suffers from insanity while trap there."

* * *

He exits the door and walks away, '_Living your life as yourself before reincarnation is the dumbest thing ever. Religion is meant to keep the masses in line and keep them on leashes. The only true god is the one who rules over their people because the ruler decides if the person lives or dies. And just like a god, takes whatever he wants, make the rules and laws that everyone must follow or be executed, and enslave those that refuse to follow. Hope one day I will get rid of the ridiculous ideas of the Council's and the Council themselves and take charge._'

Unbeknownst to Açaí, he is being watched by one of the pigeons on a tree with a cybernetic eye.

* * *

In the council room, Mary von Frankincense is mentally connected to her pigeon as she stands next to Leader who is sitting.

"It seems that Açaí doesn't approve of this new religion." Mary speaks.

Leader takes a sip of his hot cocoa from a fancy tea cup through a straw through his mask before speaking, "That's no surprise. But we should keep a closer eye on that man. I don't know what he has in store, but Açaí is a wild card that needs to be dealt with when he shows his true colors." He looks over at Mary, "And sorry about destroying your bird three days ago."

"Meh, it was a failed prototype."

"And how is your special super soldier project coming along?"

"Project Vengeful Phantom?" she smirks, "Don't worry. You did provide the perfect subject for it."

Leader raise his cup, "Want some hot cocoa to celebrate your upcoming success?"

"I prefer tea, but I would love some."

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Another successful chapter has been uploaded. Hope you guys are doing alright. Now for Q&A.**

**netapel: Not really, but he is getting suspicious. Even though Eric can read minds, ****Açaí has his mind wiped a few times to hide his true intentions. As for the size of Enlighten Valley; about a third or so the size of Vale. As in the city.  
**

**Until then, stay healthy and safe until someone finally made a cure for a very efficient vaccine. Oh, and remember when I was trying to ask about the game I was looking for yet can't remember the title. It is Caligo. Finally found it. In more in the good news department, I got a job interview with America First via online. Later guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Just to let you guys know that I don't have the game and finding scenes with all four characters are nearly impossible to find on YouTube. If you guys have any information on the dialogue of the game, let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Erica's van Genus' Audio Journal #18: Thirteenth, Fourteenth & Fifteenth Reincarnation**

Sorry, but I'm pulling off my Erica persona for a while because the class I'm gonna teach is gonna start real soon. In my thirteenth reincarnation, I was in some add version of a Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. Man that place was a lot of fun. It has all the cards from different series, including anime only ones yet only those from the Tag Force series. It had Xyz, Synchros, Links, and Pendulums. It even had some of the duels that you only get to see in animes such as turbo duels, speed duels, augmented reality duels, action duels and labyrinth duels. It even had capsule monsters and dungeon dice monsters. It was a dream come true for Yu-Gi-Oh! fans and it was fucking awesome! Not to mention space ships that allows you to travel not only in space, but also in many different realities. As for me, I climbed through the ranks, became tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties and sharper than the sharpies to become the King of Games. For most of my life in that life, I was at the top of the game and stopped many mystics from creating the shadow games to claim souls for domination over all. It wasn't easy but I've risen above all to stop the Shadow Duelists. Those were one of the best moments of my reincarnation cycle.

But to be honest, I liked the rules before link monsters and the new style of duels came back home. I really hated the new system of play and the format. What's wrong with pendulum monsters having their own zones instead of using the trap and spell card zones? Limiting the amount of spells and traps you can use and the idiotic idea of limiting the amount of cards you use from the extra deck. What a bunch of fucking nonsense. Luckily that world only has that in the speed duels and not with the other duels. Thank the fucking Void for that.

In my fourteenth life, I was in the Pokemon universe. As expected, I grew up as a Pokemon trainer as I started out in the Kanto Region. Yet the world takes place twenty years ahead of any of the games and a little different. The reason being is because that world is not only a mix of different games, but also some of the fan-made ones as well. I fought against many villainous teams, captured many Pokemon, beating gyms left and right for years. Until I made it to the top as Pokemon Master. Afterwards I gotten tired of all my travels and retired to an island along with my Pokemon.

As for my fifteenth life, I ended-up in another universe that focuses on cards. But this time, it was Duel Masters. I knew very little of the series since only two seasons were dubbed and the English line of cards has been discontinued due to lack of popularity. I think that might be the reason. Yet from what I've experienced, Earth became a living hell hole. All five civilizations try to fight for dominance over the planet which resulted in many areas being claimed by fire, nature, darkness, water and light. I was a member of a resistance force that fought against five different factions that use the power of the civilizations to lay claim to those that get in their way. Unfortunately, I lost and died when I was only seventeen when I was facing against my fiercest opponent I had ever had to duel against. Her name, was Alice Illiaster. She was a member of the light civilization faction yet also uses darkness civilization cards as well. Alice crushed me and made my death quick and painless.

Ah crap, I gotta go! Classes are about to start! End of recording!

* * *

**Emerald Forest, Few Days Later, During RWBY: Grimm Eclipse...**

Sometime has past after the breached in Vale. Team RWBY, after some R&R, are taking on another mission to check a disruption in the security network in the Emerald Forest. They traveled there under the guise of Prof. Peter Port in the investigation. Despite some claims that some of the security devices have been disrupted by Grimm, the team suspects that there is something else going on. Peter Port is keeping an eye on them as Team RWBY head out to investigate. While doing so, Ironwood is being called back to Atlas for the election.

As they travel through the forest, Yang says, "Let's start this mission with a Yang!" Yang just love making terrible puns.

They traverse through the forest until they came across some Grimm in a clearing with what looks like abandoned stone roads that are highly infested with the monsters and are overgrown. Just typical Beowolves and Creeps. They jumped down from a ledge they were standing on and attack the Grimm. Ruby moves super fast as she slice through many in her path. Weiss gracefully attacks all the Grimm in her path as she uses her glyphs to dash through them like a hot knife through butter. Some Grimm try to attack Blake, but she uses her shadow to avoid getting hit and easily dispatching her attackers. Yang punches her targets to death and tries to keep up with everyone else's as she completely destroys all the Grimm. They managed to dispatch the Grimm easily.

Port congratulates them on their first success over the ledge, "Nice work, ladies! As you know, we've been having some trouble with the security network in this area. We need boots on the ground to investigate. That means you, Team RWBY! Onward!"

They all head out to find the first detector as they travel through the abandoned road with some ruined columns and other sort of ruins while also dealing with any Grimm that gets in their path. They use team attacks, surprise attacks, range attacks, and anything they can as they kill every Grimm that they come across. After the second battle, Blake looks at the ruins and wonders as she stands in what appears to be some decorative floor that has its edges buried.

"Wonder how old these ruins are." she asks.

"Don't know." Weiss states as she stands next to her, "But they must be over thousands of years old. Possibly before Vale."

Port comes in, "Ah yes, the Emerald Forest is filled with ruins of ancient kingdoms. Keep an eye out for artifacts. Dr. Oobleck is always looking to expand Beacon's collection."

Ruby dashes over to show one of the artifacts, "Like this one?"

The artifact Ruby shows a golden rook chess piece to Port. He takes the artifact and takes a closer examination.

"Ah! An ancient chess piece that we use for initiation. A perfect edition to Beacon's collection."

Yang holds up another artifact, "Found a thingy!"

Yang shows the artifact and it looks like a almost paper thin plate made of emerald that is 3.5 x 2.5 inches. It seems to be raw and unpolished. Port takes a better look at it and, to his eyes, doesn't seem ancient.

"This isn't an artifact." he says, "But it appears to be made completely out of emerald." He holds it to the light and sees something inside. "There appears to be something inside of it, but hard to tell." Port puts it in his pocket, "I'll have Dr. Oobleck check it out later. See if there are anymore like it."

Team RWBY continue to fight as they made their way towards a cave.

Port speaks, "The security control center for this region is in that cave. Go have a look and maybe we can discover what the problem is."

A Creep tries to charge Port from behind but he pointed his gun behind his back and fires. Killing the monster with a single head shot. They cross a wooden bridge and enter the cave. Upon entering, the cave appears to be empty. As in there is nothing inside.

"Hmm..." Port notices something wrong. "Strange. The security control center should be here."

"Are you sure?" Blake asks.

"I'm sure."

Weiss says, "Maybe it was misplaced."

Ruby is pointing at the stalagmites, "Or it's up there."

Everyone looks up and sees the device being held up by chains.

"What the heck?" Yang scratches the back of her head, "How did it get there?!"

"I don't know." Port is perplexed as well, "I don't know."

Yet they hear roars coming from deeper in the cave as wave of Beowolves and Creeps charging right at them.

"Nevermind that! Defend the control center while I get it down and undo the damage. Make sure your weapons are loaded and your mustache wax is stowed! This could get hairy."

Port uses his Blowhard (hehe blowhard) to launch himself up to get the device down. In the meantime, Team RWBY has to deal wave upon wave of weak Grimm as Port chops down the device and tries to repair it. They use combo attacks and team attacks to take down many of the monsters that try to get near Port and the device. Yet while doing the repairs, Port discovered a strange and beaten up metal badge on it along with an identical jewel plate stuck on it. The badge has a hexagon symbol on it along with a stylized M with three dots connected to it. The plate he also found maybe identical, but it appears to be made of rubies hence the reddish color. Despite that, he continues with the repairs.

Yet once the Grimm are gone, Ruby jumps up in excitement, "WE DID IIIIIITTT!"

Yang cracks her shoulders, "That was a good work out."

"I moderately agree." Weiss agrees with Yang.

Blake approaches Prof. Port, "Professor? Is everything alright?"

Port finishes before turning and answering, "Yes indeed. Bravo, team! Bravo! The security network in this region is shipshape once again. I'll get some of our staff to see if they can find anything about this mysterious symbol and these jewel plates." he shows his findings, "Excellent work."

* * *

Not so far away, two members of the Evolutionary Volunteer Army are wondering around the Emerald forest to find something that they lost. One is a Ataktos Fuse while the other is a Raub-Kondor armed with a pulse rifle.

The Ataktos Fuse is upset, "I can't believe those idiots lost the Jewel Cards! Soundwave will reduce them to organic scrap if he finds out. And we're the ones stuck looking for them!"

"Keep your emotions in check." the Raub-Kondor speaks in an emotionless tone. "There're still Grimm in the area and best to not to get emotional."

The Ataktos Fuse sighs, "I know, I know. This just sucks."

The two stop in an area where Team RWBY had fought. The Raub-Kondor gets on one knee to the ground and looks at the tracks.

"Huntsmen have been through here." he takes a whiff, "No. Huntresses." He looks around and notices many scorch marks, water marks and shell casings among the tracks. "They fought here. Killing Grimm." He gets back up and looks over one area where Blake was. "One of them found something here. A Faunus judging by the smell. One of them has the card."

"Ah crap." Ataktos gets upset, "Guessing they took it to Beacon. But keep in mind, Hector, they may not find all the cards."

"Whatever Butch."

Butch takes a good look of the area and tries to figure out who are they dealing with. "Four Huntresses. One smell of roses and is younger. Uses a sniper weapon. One has a scent of a Schnee that uses peppermint body wash and has a scent of blueberry yogurt. Possibly frozen. One Faunus girl. Feline-based. Skills of a ninja and smells of fish. Uses a pistol weapon. One uses some luxurious shampoo and conditioner. Strawberry scented. Uses some sort of close range weapon. Uses fist style. And has golden blonde hair."

"How do you know that?"

Butch takes a few steps forward and picks up a few strands of hair from the ground. It is the same type of hair as Yang's. He sniffs it before looking at the direction Team RWBY went.

"That way." he pointed.

The two later entered in a cave where the security network control center is and is fully operational.

"It seems the security network is back online." Hector says with some slight annoyance.

"That's the idea." Butch says as he inspects the device. "The whole point is to create minor distractions and a false lead in case there are any sort of complications. In order to create more of our kind, we need to lure in more Grimm and make more of our people. Judging from this device, it has been repaired very well. Some clues were planted. Another Jewel Card was here as well."

"Ah double shit."

Butch smells the device. "It was repaired by a man. Old age. Huntsmen. Possibly a teacher at Beacon. Has a distinct whiff of some sort wax. The type meant for mustaches."

"I'm guessing Prof. Peter Port. That guy is an arrogant blowhard."

Butch chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Blowhard. That's the name of his weapon. And you called him a blowhard."

Hector thinks about it for a few moments before piecing it together. "Oh! I get it! Ha-hahahaha-haaa!" Hector laughed at that remark. "Okay, but let's get back to work. Soundwave will skin our hides if we goof off."

Butch looks at the ground and finds more tracks, "Skinning hides is more of my job. And it looks like we have to continue our search. But if we allow the Huntresses to find them all, we may retrieve them in one swipe."

Hector smiles, "Now we're talkin'. So, where does the trail lead to next?"

* * *

A bullhead flies over some ruins in Emerald Forest carrying Team RWBY and Port over towards the next security control center. The bullhead lands as close at it could but due to the amount of Grimm in the area they have to be further away in order to land. Yet where the location where the next device is, Gris places a disruption device on it in the same shape as the badge. Some of the Evolutionaries have captured not only Grimm, but a few animals as well.

"Why are we gathering animals again?" one of the Faunus Evolutionaries asked.

Gris replies, "Because we got that new material that can turn animals into some sort of humanoid called, a Kemono Friend. Leader would like to create these guys for the kids educational program." Gris secretly place a topaz Jewel Card in the device. He smirks a little like a child trying to play a prank.

In the cages, there are some Grimm captured such as Beowolves, Creeps, Boarbatusks, Deathstalkers, and a couple of Goliaths. Yet they also caught deer, squirrels, raccoons, and hawks. These creatures will be transformed into the new humanoids that make-up some of the populace of Enlighten Valley. The Grimm will probably have a chance of becoming Wesen if they ever survive the process. The animals will become Kemono Friends that will bring cheer and joy to children across the valley.

A female Geier scout approach, "Heads up! We got Huntsmen on our tail!"

"Time to go~!" Gris cheerfully sings as he opens his portals, "Now shake a leg and move it!"

* * *

**AN: Okay, yeah. I was huge Yu-Gi-Oh! dork back in the day when the anime came out. As in the one from the early 2000's, not the original that never got the English dub released obviously. I thought the pendulum monsters were interesting, but when the link monsters showed-up everything went down hill from there. I prefer the third master rules over the new ones they now have become standard. However, thanks to Dueling Nexus, people can choose between the third master rules or the new ones. But sadly, you can't use some of the cards that are now banned. If that's so, how come the AI gets to use them? The AI uses Pot of Greed and Monster Reborn, which are banned and I can't. What a total rip. Well, I found Legacy of the Duelists but I wish there is a mod that lets me use the third master rules over the new format so I can get Linked whatever so I can get new cards to try out. Wish there is a new set of rules where pendulum monsters get their zones back rather than using up the spell and trap card zone.  
**

**As for the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, DAMN! Wish I saw something like that as a kid. Even though it has to go through many censors (and not the 4Kids bullshit) but still watch it. I mean, 4Kids censored guns and some blood. We got guns and some blood on some of the kid shows we watched back then such as Batman: The Animated Series, Gargoyles, and tons of other shows that appeared at the time. ****The show focuses more on other games rather than cards. Not to mention the serious shit that goes down in that series. I did watch the sub and I was shocked when I watched it. Plus, Yami Yugi looks evil as hell in that series and I loved it! Also saw the movie and...meh. Although, I realized that Noah Kaiba's design is based-off of Seto Kaiba's original design in the series. Go ahead and watch it if you don't mind the subs...and this one fandub I saw on YouTube. NOT the abriged Four Star one.**

**Back on topic about the story, I hope you enjoyed. Stay healthy, stay safe and all the other crap which I'm probably sure you're sick and tired of at this point.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #19: Alatrism & Misotheism**

Let's take a break about my reincarnation journeys for a bit and discuss something that many have asked me for a while. Something about alatrism and misotheism some people asked. What are they? Alatrism is, according to the dictionary, 'the recognition of the existence of one or more gods, but with a deliberate lack of worship of any deity'. Misotheism means' hatred of god or hatred of the gods'. Like I've been saying, they are not gods. They are just beings that have evolved naturally or artificially by certain means. And I don't exactly hate these higher beings per say. Some do teach mortals about creating civilizations like a teacher teaching a pupil, which I can respect. Yet they ended-up enslaving the populace to their will, forcing all to their fucking ways rather than opening up to learn the ways of others. Stuff like that is common for primitive assholes. Like the morons in the dark ages with their "crusades". I mean, that Jesus guy taught everyone about being a peaceful, nature loving hippie that loves all but people rather followed how he died instead of following his teachings. I'm not saying that I hate these beings, they just teach them about how to evolve and boom, the primitive gain equal footing. Or just let life evolve on their own. Truth be told, I rather learn how to travel across space than spending time in some temple because of my adventurous spirit that can never be satisfied. Progress is made by moving forward, not standing still. But I wish we can ask these higher evolved lifeforms to leave and let us evolve on our own, but sometimes people refuse to let things go. Like power. And control.

But if you want the perfect definition of misotheism, try Salem. That woman is the very definition of misotheism. Well it is her fault for trying to defy them and their own fault for lack of communication and proper understanding. At least that's what I believe. Like I said, I don't hate these beings that are more evolved than all the other backwater worlds. Just wish they could try to let things be and let life evolve on their own rather than starting a war or something about evolution. Kinda that war between the Ancients and the Ori in Stargate. The Ancients used evolutionary means that includes technology. Not good as natural like the Old Ones from Warhammer 40K, but more efficient. Yet they never try to force anyone. The Ori prefer spiritual means of evolution and all that power went to their ethereal heads and wanted to be worshiped. Back on topic about the Old Ones, they didn't care much about all the other primitive beings until the C'tan came and try to eat them, made an almost unstoppable race that are still at large, have the Eldar rip-off their tech, and disappeared. Rinse and repeat with the Xel'Naga, except the whole being devoured thing. Just betrayal. Although not sure taking the essence of these higher beings will have you evolve into them, but that is one theory I would like to try out one day.

But I'm getting WAY off topic. I don't exactly hate the higher beings and they are not gods. To be honest, if I do become one, I rather disguise as a mortal and teach rather than being some overwhelming presence that is forced to be worship. And I- *phone rings* Fuck! Sorry, gotta go! Gonna have to end this.

* * *

**Over at the Ruins of the Emerald Forest, Chapter 2 of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse...**

Team RWBY and Prof. Port headed towards the next location to repair the security network. The next area is comprised of ancient ruins of a long, and nearly forgotten, civilization that existed long before the kingdoms. Yet we all know the fate of the civilizations and the first humans. Salem unifying them and going against the gods that led to their downfall.

Port breathes in the air, "Another area, another security network in need of repairs. Keep an eye out for any clues about who did this. We're all counting on you!" he says via the scroll while on top of a rooftop.

The team moves forward as Port jumps from rooftop to ruined rooftop. He's very agile for a pudgy old man. While looking for the next device, they attack all the Grimm they encounter with everything that they got yet manage to dispatch them with ease which comes to no surprise. Yet Blake notices something next to one of the pillars. She breaks from the group and heads to something shining in the sunlight.

Yang grabs a Boartusk by its tusk, flip it over, and punches right through it. "Whew!" she wipes her forehead with her left arm and the Grimm disappears, "Killing these things have gotten a lot easier since Mountain Glenn."

"I agree." Weiss agrees as she sheaths her weapon. "If we keep this up, we might be able to-"

Ruby jumps in on the conversation, "We might get our licenses early!"

Weiss pushes Ruby away with her finger, "We _might_ be able to get harder missions."

Blake is at the pillar and goes, "Huh, look at this." Blake shows another golden chess piece to her team and an amber coated card.

Her teammates approach her and look at the new card Blake found. It is made of Amber yet the contents are barely visible.

"Let me see." Weiss takes the card and tries to look at it.

From what she can see, she can see a picture of a mammoth with four tusks, orange orbs with yellow stars, a black orb with a white kanji that means earth, and some numbers and text that are barely readable.

"There is some sort of card in it, but it looks like some sort of...trading card?"

The girls look at the card and get a better look.

"Is that an elephant? With four tusks?" Ruby asks.

"It looks like it." Yang takes a closer examination, "I think the words say, 'Amber Mammoth'."

"Guess that makes sense." Blake connects the dots. "But why would anyone seal a card in the same gemstone as the card name?"

"Talk about taking it literally." Yang smiles.

Ruby takes the card and takes a closer look, "I think I've seen a card like this before. The way the card looks rings a bell, but I just can't remember."

Blake takes the card back, "Anyway, let's head out."

Team RWBY continued on as they cleared out more Grimm. Yet while doing so, they came across a chasm with an amazing view of the ruins.

Ruby looks down and shouts, "Helloo! Echo!" her voice echoes.

Weiss is a bit nervous, "That's a long way down."

Yet Blake and Yang are admiring the view of the ruins overcome with nature.

"It's beautiful." Blake compliments the beauty of the ruins.

Yet Yang says, "I've always been more of the outdoorsy type."

"But how do we get across." Blake looks at the chasm.

Port jumps down and looks around and notices something. A mechanism of some sort, "Hmm, I know it's a stretch, but maybe you operate that mechanism to extend the bridge."

"Good idea!" Ruby uses her semblance to get over to the lever and pull it.

" HA! It worked!" Port glad his idea works, but... "And...seemed to attract some Grimm. Happy hunting!"

The huntresses-in-training are protecting the bridge mechanism while fighting off the Grimm. Yet the drawbridge is being slow as more Grimm show up.

Ruby looks at the bridge, "Come on, come on, come on!"

Yang complains after bunching a Creep, "JEEZ. Take your time, why don't'cha?"

Weiss says after stabbing a Beowolf in the heart, "Just a little longer!"

They continue on as the bridge is almost done raising.

Yang asks Blake, "How much longer!?" before ripping off a tusk of a Boartusk.

Blake looks at the bridge, "Almost there."

Once the bridge is finally raised, the Grimm stop attacking.

"Finally." Yang cracks her shoulders, "Now lets go."

They head further into the ruins to finally find the security network device. As they enter in, Ruby found another card, coating in amethyst, on the ground.

Ruby smiles as she runs over to it, "Finders keepers!"

Yet as she runs up to get it, Blake snatches it up before Ruby does which she trips.

"Let's take this back to Beacon." Blake holds the card.

Ruby raises herself up, "Oh come on! I found it! And its finders keepers!"

"No," Blake says as she puts the card away, "These are important. They maybe a clue on what is happening."

They continue on as they finally come across the security center. Yet they noticed that the area has cages with the same M symbol as the pin on them. Some of them looks like they've been torn and ruined. Others look like they're intact yet seem to be old and worn.

Port pops in, "Just as I thought: more sabotage from our friend with the symbol. But those cages...was someone trying to capture Grimm? Yet why use flimsy cages? It appears that someone it making it look like... Hrm...I don't like the looks of this. For now let's just focus on the objective. Defend that control center while I undo the damage. Get ready!"

Prof. Port works on the device as Team RWBY defends him as the Grimm attack. Despite being a little tired, they continue to fight on as they try to get the security network back up and running. One of the Creeps try to attack Port, but Yang jumps in and smack its head. Then she tries a combo with Weiss as Weiss turned many Grimm into frozen popsicles and Yang bash 'em into pieces. Ruby and Blake try their own teamwork as Ruby uses her petal burst that turn both her and Blake into black and red petals as they slash their way through in a tornado of rose petals. After a while, the Grimm have been defeated and the device is working again.

Port wipes his brow, "Good show, team! I've just received a report... Hm that's right, the symbol we've been seeing belongs to Merlot Industries, an old research and development corporation - far before your time. The company was crippled by the collapse of Mountain Glenn, where they lost their primary facility and chief staff members. They never recovered from that incident and eventually shut down. Which begs the question... why is their technology suddenly popping up in the Emerald Forest? Hrmmm, I've never been one for riddles and history - more a man of action if I do say so myself. But I think I know someone who can help... Onward! To VICTORY!" Yet Port looks at the cages, '_However, I do have a feeling that something big is gonna happen. Merlot may look like they were involve, but it looks more like a false lead._' He looks at the topaz card he found, '_Just what are these for?_'

* * *

After the team leaves, Hector and Butch are continuing their hunt for the cards. They made it to the spot where they found the Amber Mammoth card.

Butch sniffs around, "Same huntresses and huntsman. Cat Faunus. Found one of the cards. This card was deliberately placed here. Hmm..."

"Any luck?" Hector approaches.

Butch stands up, "The card here was placed deliberately. I'm guessing Gris."

"One of the members of the Council?" Hector finds it hard to believe.

"Must be one of his pranks." Butch sighs in disapproval, "That guy can be a real menace."

The duo headed over the next area where Butch found another scent.

"Another card was here." he brushes the ground, "One huntress was running here. One smell of roses. Saw the card. Same cat Faunus took it before the rose huntress can take it. Complain on finder keepers rule."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch. The rose one smells of immaturity."

"Now you're just being creepy. Like a stalker."

Butch stands up and looks at Hector, "My kind are supposed to hunt our prey for endless miles. Never giving up on the chase. We were raised to be better than the Huntsmen at tracking and killing."

Hector shrugs, "Whatever."

Lastly, they made their way towards the control center. Unfortunately, the device is being secured by some of Atlas' military and robots. Some of them are inspecting the cages with the Merlot symbol on them as they try to piece together on what is happening. Both of them hid on a rooftop of a ruin not too far with Hector having binoculars.

"Hmm..." Butch looks at the site through the binocular function in his helmet, "Looks like they already took the card. And the bait."

"Guessing we should head towards the next area." Hector lowers his binoculars and look at Butch, "By the way, what kind of security do those cards unlock?"

* * *

**Mountain Glenn, Before Chapter 3 of the Game...**

Over at Mountain Glenn, Gris and some of the Evolutionaries check the place out to see if there has been any changes.

"Any luck?" Gris is bored.

A human sergeant reports, "All the negative energy in the area have been removed. No trace of Grimm either."

Gris groans, "Same thing every day."

"Although, you are adding to that negativity. Um, sir." the sergeant gulps after saying something to Gris' face.

Gris gives a threatening glare at him as the sergeant is worried about the consequences.

Yet Gris smiles, "You're also adding some of that too just by being scared."

"Uh, right, sir! And, sorry sir."

Gris places one hand on the soldier's left shoulder, "It's all good!" he gives a thumbs-up, "Besides, we've got what we need so lets blow this taco stand and head to the last place we need to head to."

The sergeant salutes, "Thank you, sir!"

"Drop the sir."

"Yes, sir!"

"I said drop it. And don't use formalities."

"Gotcha'!"

* * *

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal Continuation**

Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. I rather be living as a mortal than be forced into being some object of worship. Guess how well that Emperor did in that Warhammer 40k universe. And if I'm honest, gods should mind their own business. Like with the Old Ones from the same universe. But if the gods treat people right and prefer to guide them through technological process rather than having their followers be tyrants, I'm okay with it. Except now though, I'm afraid the gods of this world will return and wipe us out for good. Especially that I've finally decided to deliver the primordial truth about reincarnation. Although I did take some shortcuts, but it is actually more like cheating. I don't regret it, but I would like to help unite people, bring scientific enlightenment and progress, and have them reach for the stars.

But I wonder if that one world that I helped is starting to see me as a god that delivered salvation. Oh well. Can't go back, even if I do reincarnate. Unless I do the Misfit at Demon Academy route just to see how things went. Anyway, hope that my project will work if they ever come back. At the very least, I gotta protect this world from destruction. First, the people that are monopolizing everything. Creating new technologies that are later spread across the planet with each kingdom having their own unique tech like Menagerie is doing right now. Then taking down that bitch, Salem. And finally, wipe out the Grimm once and for all and replace them with something different. And hopefully we can send people into space. But I did promise the Transformers, sorry, Cybertronians that they get to leave and form their own Cybertron.

Getting back on the whole 'me being a god thing', I could give it a try. Never tried it before in like any of the reincarnations I've tried, but I'll give it a shot. In the meantime, I got to head to Atlas.

End of recording.

* * *

**AN: ALRIGHT! Got another chapter done. Hope you guys are doing well and NOT voting for Trump because he has our stimulus checks hostage and I need to get presents for my relatives in December. And HEXEN, I hope you enjoy your question being answered in the form of Eric's audio journal. But it may not give a direct answer, because things are crazy because of the holidays. Speaking of; Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year, so I won't forget and do so ahead of time. In the meantime, stay healthy and stay safe. And for the love of all that is fucking holy in the fucking multiverse, please don't vote for Trump. PLEASE, DON'T VOTE FOR TRUMP!  
**

**Later taters.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Eric van Genus' Audio Journal #20: Sixteenth, Seventeenth & Eighteenth Reincarnations**

I do have some time before I make it to Atlas. May as well record then.

In my sixteenth life, I was born into a world that is in the middle of the stone age that recently discovered fire. So basically, I was reincarnated as a caveman. Like I did before, I taught many members of my new clan about some of a more modern sciences that I'm glad I remembered from Dr. Stone. I taught them about agriculture, housing, medicine, cooking. To the point where we made electrical stuff such as light bulbs, radios, and some stuff that looked like it was made in the modern age. Things were going smoothly until I met another reincarnate that wanted to create a militarized society. Guess who it was. You have five seconds. Five...four...three...two...one, time's up! Adolf Hitler. I know, right? Adolf fucking Hitler, the guy who started World War 2, was reincarnated on the same planet as I did. What are the odds of that? But as you guess, a big war happened and I almost won. That fucker killed me with a giant railgun. A fucking giant railgun of all things! I could've used my powers, but what are the fucking odds that racist asshole could make a weapon that was decades ahead of its time. One reason why I didn't use my powers because I was afraid of being worshiped as a god, like I said in my last audio journal. Well, that world is doomed, and no reason to cry about it.

Now the next one, my seventeenth reincarnation, is a bit more interesting. I was reincarnated in the Mass Effect universe. Yet I was part of the Andromeda Initiative. For those that remember that game; shit didn't go as plan, faced the Kett, made new friends and colonized worlds. But the exciting part is what happened after defeated the Kett. Somewhere close to an uncharted region, as well as being a Pathfinder, I discovered a new terror that was even more gruesome than the Kett. These lifeforms looked humanoid yet use shit from H.R. Giger to attack everything on sight. These beings were like the main character from Scorn mixed with some traits of the Thing from, well, the Thing and the Yuuzhan Vong from Star Wars. Yet their weapons were based on insects that shoot out acid, poison needles, super-heated projectiles and among other things. Not sure if that is from the original ideas of the people that made Mass Effect: Andromeda, but that was unexpected. But I did gain enough stuff to increase my bionics, which means more power. As for how I died, well... I was in the bathroom and was unaware of the tentacle that went up my... Yeah, you get the fucking idea. Every time I have to do number two, my danger senses are turned off so now I've gotta be more careful when shitting.

Okay, my eighteenth one is a bit...nasty. I ended-up in the SCP universe. No joke, I became an SCP. As for what number, I don't remember. Probably because I've been using the memory duplicator that maybe messing with my head a little, but I'll check it out later. I was contained for an unprecedented amount of time and was experimented upon. Not the awful shit they do, just wanted to test some of my powers. Later on, I gain the trust of everyone at the facility and was free to roam around since I was declared safe. I was cooperative, followed the instructions, and answered some questions truthfully. Good thing that they didn't ask about reincarnation. As for what I did, I killed SCP-682. That's right! I killed the unkillable reptile. Not only that, I even gained all of his abilities and powers. But I kept that a secret. I pretty much came into contact with many hostile SCPs and made off with their powers like some sort of leech. Not only that, when I touch some of the more "friendlier" SCPs, I make a duplicate of their powers. Including SCP-999. Such a cute little fella he was. As for how I died. Tried to take on the Scarlet King, by myself, and got vaporized in ten seconds. Guessing all those powers don't mean nothing against something that can destroy the multiverse. I should avoid such entities until I gather enough energy to go toe-to-toe against them.

End of recording.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of what was once Mountain Glenn, Gris and his troops went further into the depths of an underground village to see if all the negativity have been wiped. They went deep and further in as they pass through many ruined buildings made by desperate survivors that never saw the sun again when the settlement above was overrun. Many of the old pipes still drip of water or other fluids despite the age, some areas are caved in by large boulders, the air is stale and musky the more the go in, some Dust protrude from the walls of the caves that provide minimal light. They come across some tracks as Gris and his soldiers go through another cave to what appears to be a fork up ahead. To their left, they notice some flashlights shining down in one of the tunnels. Some of Gris' troops ready their weapons, but Gris extends his arm as if signaling them to hold. The flashlights get closer to reveal more Evolutionaries that are being led by, Lewis Karrot.

"Lewis?" Gris says with some confusion.

"Gris?" Lewis is also confuse.

Both of them point at each other as they say, "What 're you doin' here?"

"You first." Lewis says.

"My troops and I were sabotaging some security networks to get some convoys through. Then we were given orders to investigate this dump for any leftover negativity. And you?"

"Two supply trucks got hit hard in an ambush. No survivors and all the supplies were stolen. We followed a blood trail that led down here, so we're trying to figure out who is responsible."

"White Fang?"

"Possibly, but they never take corpses."

"Cannibal bandits?"

"Maybe?"

Coming from the right tunnel, they hear a loud howling echoing from there. Everyone gets startled as they have their weapons out. Lewis' weapon is a handful of metal cards in his right hand with each of them having spades on them. It's not his primary weapon, just a secondary. The howling sounds like some sort of monstrous wolf. However, Gris realizes that it is not a Beowolf howl.

"I thought all the Grimm were wiped." Lewis says as he sweats a little.

"No." Gris looks serious as he steps forward to the tunnel. "Something worse." He raises his weapon as he steadily approaches the tunnel to check, "It might be Ferals."

"Ferals?" Lewis is looking nervous. He whispers, "I thought they were all killed after those failed experiments to turn Grimm into Wesen!"

"That's a howl of a Balverine. I recognize that howl anywhere." Gris starts to smirk, "Ohh-hoo-hoo. It's been a while since I fought them."

Lewis loosens his bow tie on his neck as he sweats. The negativity detector started to ping a little as it detects Lewis' fear in the hand of one of the goat Faunus soldiers. Lewis put his cards away and pulls out some sort of collapsible spear with the spear head looking like a spade. Gris moves closer and shines the light down the tunnel to see if there are any reflective eyes staring at him. Yet no luck, but he saw something moving fast. It was hard to see, but he swore he saw red fur and claws.

Gris looks at his troops, "Heads up! We got Ferals to hunt down!"

"H-how do you know for sure?" Lewis nervously asks. "For all we know, it could be a Beowolf sub-species that have been mutated by the anti-negativity wave."

Gris groans, "Fine. We'll check it out first."

The two teams team up and head down the right tunnel to see if the Ferals are in Mountain Glenn. They travel down and over many ruins while two soldiers ask in a private radio channel.

A female human soldier asks, "What are Ferals?"

A male Balam soldier replies, "They were part of an experiment to turn the Creatures of Grimm into new lifeforms. The original experiments were supposed to turn the Grimm into living beings with sentience and doesn't feed on the negativity of other creatures. In the first few experiments, they did succeed, but not completely. They instead created monsters that are worse than Grimm due to their cunning. Not to mention their savagery and hatred is on par with the Grimm that goes beyond reasoning. Hence the name, Ferals. The Council members decided to completely eradicate these monstrosities as they are more devastating than the Grimm themselves. Including their appetite for flesh. A Balverine, which is a result of a Beowolf being transformed, is one of them."

"If they destroyed them, where did this Balverine come from?"

"Hopefully it is not. But hope that the anti-negativity wave didn't create them."

They made it to one area where chapter four of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse is gonna take place. Vast tunnels and rail tracks under the ruined city. They head further until they come across something glowing in the distance. They all take behind some crates, rocks, and a few tossed aside rail carts as they see the glow of a camp fire. At that camp fire, they see Balverines munching on the corpses of the convoy that was hit while sharing it with a few other creatures. They see humanoid raven-like creatures called, Valravns. These black feathered monsters have features of a large raven, yet have arms with long four-fingered claws for hands as they devour the hearts of their victims. These are a result of a Nevermore. Ten feet, muscular, humanoid black bears called, Bugbears, are there as they clean the skulls of their victims and hang them on their belts. These are a result of Ursas. Six foot creatures with a human torso, scorpion bottom half, and scorpion pincers are also seen as they much on a few ribs or limbs while also having red skin and burning golden eyes. These are Scorpion Men, which are the result of Deathstalkers. They also see six foot tall humanoid boar creatures with thick muscles, large tusks, and have brown fur on their backs and arms along with their dark pinkish skin. These are Quillboar from Boartusks.

"Shit." Lewis says under his breath. "We definitely got Ferals."

Gris smiles, "Good. I'm looking forward to some stress relief."

Gris opens a small portal under him and went through. One of the Balverines had their ears twitch after hearing something from Lewis and Gris' direction. Until Gris appears in the opposite direction.

"Hello, freakazoids!" Gris says to everyone with a large grin. "Mind if you be extinct for good this time!"

All the monsters roar at Gris and try to charge. Gris opens fire at the ones closest to him while the others shoot the monsters from the back. Pulse energy blasts the Ferals with Lewis firing red lasers from his spear that now has a heart-shape head. In a matter of seconds, all the monsters fall down dead and blood splatters all over the concrete ground. Unlike Grimm, they don't disappear once killed.

"Now that was a good tactic!" Gris does a rifle twirl before putting his rifle away.

One male human soldier says in disbelief, "Getting behind the enemy and nearly get killed from the front!? What type of tactic is that?!"

"Don't know, but it was fun." But Gris', grin drops, "But I gotta tell the big guy about this." Gris pulls out his scroll and makes a call after opening a portal to the surface for better reception.

Eric answers, "_Yes, what is it Gris!?_" he doesn't sound happy. "_I'm in the middle of something!_"

"Sorry, man. But I got some urgent news. We got Ferals in Mountain Glenn."

"_Ferals?! Seriously?!_" Eric is shocked to receive the news, "_How the fuck did they survive?!_"

"I don't know. Either some managed to escape the purges or may have something to do with the anti-negative energy shit. They also hit one of the convoys Lewis was investigating."

"_Fuck! Alright, alright. I'll check the energy specs on my way to Atlas. In the meantime, get rid of those savages before they do anymore damage._"

Gris starts to grin again, "Does that mean dispose of them with extreme prejudice?"

"_Have fun, buddy._"

Gris hangs up his scroll as he looks back at the others, "Good news, boys and girls! We got us some huntin' to do! In other words, kill them as if they're Grimm!" Then looks serious with his grin, "No holding back."

Many of the troops raise their fists and guns as they cheer.

"Can I go?" Lewis is nervous.

Gris wraps his left arm around Lewis as if he's a friend, "Oh come on, pal! Time for you to grow a pair and be a man! Or, man rabbit, whatever. So let's kick their asses with a smile."

The troops along with Lewis and Gris head over to one section where they come across twenty Ferals and gun them down with ease. Then came across another area with fifty to sixty and mow them down just as easily. Then another area, and another. Until they come across something interesting. The same green substance that transform the Grimm into Mutant Grimm in the exact same area where Team RWBY should be at any moment. Some of the Balverines that are there have come across the substance and have mutated. They have developed green fur with some areas having green crystals on their backs and some on their forearms. They have hollowed green eyes that glow and a green glow coming from their mouths.

"That's new." Gris says as he looks at the new monsters.

The Mutant Balverines charge at them, but went down all the same. Yet they seem to ooze the same green substance from their wounds.

"Ah crap." Lewis says as he looks at the mutating substance, "Looks like we have _this_ mess to clean-up, too."

"Yeah, things are getting a little more harrier than it should."

"Should we leave and get reinforcements?"

Gris thinks about it for a moment, "Hmmmmm... Yeah, we should. This mess is a bit too much of a hassle than it is. But we need to move swiftly because a Huntress team is on its way."

"Dammit. Okay, I'll open up a tunnel to take us home- I mean, take us to the nearest outpost."

"No need, I'll just open a portal to get us out of here."

One of the female human soldiers points out, "Say, uh, I don't know the extent of your semblance, buuuuut, wouldn't be easier to clean this up with your portal and have it sent to the nearest waste disposal site?"

"That would be a good idea. However, this 'mutagen' may end-up mutating anything that comes into contact with it. Including some of the pests that eat some of the waste like mice and cockroaches. Or even those pesky raccoons."

"Okay, that makes some sense. But what about a lab?"

"I could make the call, but they may not have a proper containment storage ready. Not to mention the Huntress team I mentioned, so we don't have the time."

"Alright. You win."

Gris smiles and claps, "Good." So he opens a portal and they leave.

* * *

Not too far, a section of Mountain Glenn started to crumble down and guess who comes in.

The dust settles as Dr. Oobleck comes down and checks on Team RWBY, "Students, report in!"

Ruby jumps up from the rubble, "That...was...AWESOME!"

Yang goes, "Woooah. Is everybody OK?"

Weiss groans, "We're OK, Dr. Oobleck."

Blake isn't so good either, "Ugh... where are we?"

Oobleck sighs in relief, "Ah thank goodness... Err... I'm afraid you're now in Mountain Glenn's subterranean levels. Yet after what we've experienced back on the surface, they may not be any Grimm. But be careful! Who knows what else might be down here. So be on guard at all times!"

"Right!" Ruby nods at Oobleck.

"Do you think there are any Grimm down here?" Weiss asks, "Last I check, all the Grimm were killed off after that strange red energy wave."

"I hope so." Blake is hopeful but still has some doubts, "But let's check things out and find anything left of Merlot."

"Let's _ruin_ their evil plans! Eh...?" Yang makes an awful pun, but everyone doesn't like it.

And so, Team RWBY ventures onward. Not knowing that the dangers up ahead that might be a bigger threat than Grimm (despite the Evolutionaries taking them down with ease) and something stranger. Until then, to be continue.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter down. And now some Q&A for HEXEN.**

**The heads and tails thing. Well, everyone always say the coin always land on one side or the other. But ever wonder what happens if the coin lands on the side? People always assume that everything is heads or tails, not the in between. To me, things go right down the middle in this story. Although I'm not to familiar with ****'God Was My Copilot' / 'In Mysterious Ways'. I'll check them out later. And they are called, Evolutionaries, not Revolutionaries. And yes, I've seen The Misfit of Demon Academy. Good series and I laughed at Anos lifting a castle with one hand like a ball.  
**

**And for ****dw6fanmanxd: Not really last I checked. **

**One more thing! I made a forum and would like to have your thoughts on them. Here is the link: topic/230469/182694898/1/**


End file.
